Now you see me
by Swaggerthanswag
Summary: It was cold and I was alone but then again, I'm always alone. I can't take this anymore. Why me, what have I done to all of you? Nothing that's what! But you still hate me for reasons unknown. No more of this, I will take no more of it! I deserve respect and I will have it! No matter how much I smile its obvious that you'll never accept me. So I won't try anymore.
1. The mask

_It was cold and I was alone but then again I'm always alone. I can't take this anymore, why me, what have I done to all of you? Nothing that's what, but you still hate me for reasons unknown. No more of this, I will take no more of it. I deserve respect and I will have it. No matter how much I smile it's obvious that you'll never accept me. So I won't try anymore, I won't smile when I want to cry, I'll show how I really feel. My anger, my annoyance, my depression, and my hatred. A few of _you_ will feel my love. The mask is coming off. Now you will see me, now you will see Uzumaki Naruto._

"Naruto pay attention in my class will you," Iruka shouted clearly annoyed with the blonde student that was sleeping in his class.

"Ha It doesn't matter even if he does he'll still fail the graduation exam, he never fails to do that," said Kiba earning a laugh of encouragement from his classmates who clearly agreed.

"Hey shut up dog breath I didn't ask for your opinion," said Naruto.

"Alright that's enough guys," Iruka said as he went back to teaching his lesson. _'This is so boring I really don't care what a bunch of idiots died for. It's not like the village is anything special or have any decent people they were just suicidal. He even woke me up out my dream where I get pissed off and destroyed this_ _village to listen to this,' _I thought as Iruka taught us about Konoha's history.

"Naruto, would you please share with the class the name of the First Hokage and the special bloodline ability he was able to use," asked Iruka as he noticed me drifting back to sleep.

"His name is Senju Hashirama and he can use Mokuton Justus," I replied lazily.

"Thank you and please pay attention from now on."

1234

"Okay class, we'll stop the lesson here, for now, we're going outside and having spars then having lunch, remember to study for the quiz tomorrow it will be an important grade," Iruka announced as students began to back up.

_'I wonder who I'll have to fight today,' _thought Naruto as he followed his fellow classmates outside to the training field. Sakura won her fight against a civilian. Shikamaru forfeited his match. Choji managed to win his battle against Kiba with difficulty and finally it was Naruto's turn to fight Sasuke.

"You should give up Naruto, save yourself the embarrassment," Kiba said in his attempt to once again annoy me. Did I mention that he does a good job at that?

"Like your one to talk."

"Hey it's only because I was so hungry and the thought of food was distracting me is why I lost," lied Kiba.

"You know that might have been true if it was coming from Choji but from you, it sounds like a bad excuse."

"Whatever, I'm going to enjoy watching you get your ass kicked," said Kiba.

"Get him Sasuke he's no match for you."

"Yeah kick his sorry ass," were the comments of Sakura and many of the Uchiha's fan girls. I ignored their comments mostly because honestly, even if I really showed how strong I was, I wasn't sure if I could beat the Uchiha. He was a total stuck up jackass with a stick way too deep up his ass, but I couldn't deny the fact that he was strong, really strong. "Begin," announced Iruka-sensei.

I rushed at Sasuke and threw a barrage of punches at his face which he easily dodged. He countered with a kick to my face that I blocked with my hands but the force of the attack sent me skidding backwards.

Before I could recover Sasuke was already continuing his attack relentlessly, he was looking to end this quickly apparently. I knew that I had to get some space between us and fast. Sasuke threw a punch at my face I didn't dodge instead to lessen the damage I moved my head to the side making him believe his punch sent my face flying back. Then I quickly punched him square in the face sending him flying backwards. He recovered quickly landing on his feet doing a back flip. It got silent, very silent and that's when I realized what I just did. I put a dent in my mask. The Naruto they knew had never landed a hit on Sasuke 'Ever' but now he sent him flying. "Take that you jerk," I screamed with a cocky laugh, rubbing my pointer finger under my nose in an attempt to fix that dent even just a little.

"Good job Naruto, but don't celebrate in the middle of a battle," said Iruka.

"No way Naruto is too weak there's no way he could have hurt Sasuke," Sakura screamed.

"Yeah he must have cheated somehow," said Ino sounding unsure of what she was saying. As much as I hated those two they were indirectly helping me keep up my idiot act so I went along with it.

"Hehehe I guess I got lucky huh," I said with that big cheerful fake smile I always wore plastered on my face.

"Are we going to continue or not," said Sasuke sounding quite annoyed. That almost made me smirk, almost. I motioned for Sasuke to come at me. It was time to end this and by that, I meant it was time for me to lose.


	2. The shattered mask

"Winner Sasuke," announced Iruka after the match was finished.

"Haha you got your ass kicked badly," mocked Kiba. I couldn't argue it was true, but I let it happen. "I knew I could count on Sasuke to kick your ass."

"Whatever I landed one hit in, that's more than you could do," I shot back.

"That surprised me but after you guys went at it again it was totally one sided which shows that it was a fluke," Kiba's countered.

"Be proud Naruto you never won but you showed some improvement for what it's worth, I'll give you a B- for this one," said Iruka.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei that would really bring up my grade."

"You'll still be dead last, though," Kiba decided to add. Normally I would argue with the bastard but Sasuke did a number on me, apparently he didn't take getting hit by the dead last too well.

After the academy ended I went to the store to buy more cup ramen because I was running low on them plus, I didn't have enough to buy a bowl from Ichiraku's." I think I made the wrong choice in waiting until I had one chance left to graduate from the academy, I'm going to be stuck with those jerk for a long time," I said to no one in particular. I could feel the stares I was receiving, I've felt them for years now but I just can't seem to adjust to it. I have come to terms with the fact that it's me versus the village but it doesn't make facing the army any easier.

I wish sometimes that it wasn't like this, I really did, but I put that thought in the back of my head. It wasn't going to happen, get over it, move on and be strong, that's what I tell myself. Man, my life is depressing.

"Huh," I could see from where I was standing the changes done to the store I was on my way to.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" When I went inside a lot of things were changed. Looks like they either one change the location of some of the food or two got rid of them. I was really hoping for option one.

"Excuse me this is a store where people buy food not demons so please leave immediately," someone behind me said. I took a moment to respond because I was using all my willpower to keep myself from killing this person in the most painful way possible.

When I turned around I saw a tall man. Well, he wasn't that tall about 5'7 but still taller than me. He was pretty old he appeared to be in his forties. He was well built and had a bald spot in the middle of his head.

"Sorry I didn't quite get what you said do you mind repeating that, I dare you," I said with a dangerous edge in my voice. I wasn't in a good mood. Kiba really pissed me off, the Uchiha beat me up and going over my life had really just made  
matters worse.

"I said get the fuck out of my store before I put you out personally demon," he replied unfazed by my warning.

This surprised me, not the fact that he said I should get the fuck out but the fact that he called it his store what happen to the other dude. The owner of the store or should I say, the previous owner, I never had a problem with. Don't get me wrong we weren't friends. He hates me just like everyone else but he was too scared to do anything so I could actually buy stuff here. Now this jackass was the new owner. This was going to be a pain in the ass but I wasn't going to back down.

"I'm not going anywhere," said defiantly.

"Then I'll have to put you out."

_'Crap, crap, crap, one hit from this crazy old man and that's it' _I thought while dodging another punch. His first punch was able to easily put a hole in the wall. I would fight back but I don't think my punches hurt him much. He was really  
well built.

"Get your ass back here you demon it's time to pay you back for killing my wife," he yelled. I didn't stop running but I thought about what he said about me killing his wife. I have never met him before today how could I have killed his wife? I  
dashed out the store with him on hot on my tail.

"Stop that kid he stole from my store," yelled the angry shop owner. He was trying to get the villagers to help him.

"Isn't that the demon?"

"He stole from that shop."

"Should we help that guy chasing him," were the whispers of the villagers that were watching. Unfortunately, for me, some of the villagers decided to help the shop owner. Two men stood in my way but I didn't stop. I tried sliding under the legs of the guy on the right but it must have been my bad day or something because I got caught. He held me firmly by the shoulders and pull me up from underneath him, he didn't let go so I turned my head around to watch the shop owner's progress, and he was closing in. The Shop owner caught up to us with a wicked grin on his face that told me I was screwed.

"We all lost someone twelve years ago when this demon," he said pointing at me, "attacked our dear village. Yet still, we have to have him walking around our village as a constant reminder of what we lost. The worst part is that he acts innocent which  
only adds salt to our wounds, not giving them time heal."

Now, what the heck was this crazy shop owner babbling about?" Now I for one won't take this anymore. "The man holding me turned me around to face the shop owner while he kept both my arms behind my back. "Ugh," I croaked as the wind was knocked out of me by the shop owner's powerful blow. The owner continued to punch and soon blood started to flow from my mouth. I tried to shake myself free to no avail.

Deciding that it looked fun, many villagers decided to join in bringing various objects like bats and pipes that quickly turned my face into a bloody mess.

I couldn't keep up the happy appearance anymore not after this. Not ever again this was going too far.

AND THEY WERE GOING TO PAY!


	3. the New Naruto Revealed

"Heaven or Hell," I asked.

"Neither Naruto but are you okay," came the worried voice of the Third Hokage.

"Do I look Okay," I said as I snapped at the Hokage. However, this wasn't his fault so being angry at him would be unfair. "I'm fine," I said with a sigh, apologetically.

"How did I survive," I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Your sensei Iruka was close by and saw what was happening and put a stop to it," replied the Third still very worried about me.

"You should thank him."

After a long pause I said, "That man, the shop owner, he called me a demon. It's not the first I've been called that it's just that he accused me of killing his wife. Do you know what's that's supposed to mean," I said surprising myself with just how angry I sounded but I didn't care.

"You're special Naruto that's about all I can say."

"More secrets I'm still not allowed to know even though I was nearly killed because of it," I replied venomously. "I'm not going to lie to you anymore old man, I hate this place and I don't want to be its stupid Hokage. I would never lay down my life for these horrible people, not after what they've done to me."

"I ... I understand Naruto."

"No you don't," I yelled, "I have no one here, everyone hates me, I was nearly killed over something I didn't do. You're the Hokage who's been adored his entire life, you could never understand me. You all think you know me, no one has even tried to get to know me. No one notices that the smile I always wear is fake, no one knows how I actually hate orange, and no one even knows that I'm not as dumb as I let you all think I am."

"Well I know now," said the Hokage. "I'm sorry for how you were treated in your years growing up. Know that these secrets I keep from you only to protect you Naruto."

"I have a right to know gramps," I said clearly annoyed.

"Yes that's why I'll make a deal with you, pass the academy and I'll tell you a portion of the Secrets."

"Only a portion why am I not surprised."

"Sorry Naruto but these are S-ranked secrets they can't simply be trusted in the hands of a child." Even though I wanted to argue, when he put it that way it made sense, but it never made me feel any better about only learning a portion.

"And If fail to pass the academy, what happens then," I asked.

"Your smart Naruto figure it out," chuckled the old Hokage as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I felt fine even after nearly dying not too long ago. I always had a fast healing ability and I bet it has to do with one those damn secrets. Passing the academy would be easy, too easy in fact. So there was no problem there. I have a close idea to what the secrets will be about thanks to the academy and the subtle hints given by those villagers. It has to do with the nine tail attack that happened 12 years ago coincidentally on the day I was born, I think not.

I felt lazy and honestly if I went outside I would see a villager and I wasn't in the mood for that right now so I went back to bed maybe having dreams of payback on the shop owner and his goons might just cheer me up.

* * *

I went to the academy the next day wearing a hoody. I really didn't feel like making eye contact much less conversation filth of Konoha. I could feel the stares and hear the whispers about my incident the other day. When I arrived I sat in the back of the class and watch the students fill in one by one. I decided to change this dead last status of mine it was really getting old.

"Alright, class I have three announcements to make. First I'll like to welcome our new assistant teacher Mizuki he will be helping us from now until graduation. Also because we didn't take the quiz yesterday we will take it today," announced Iruka getting a loud series of moans throughout the class. Clearing his throat Iruka continued, "Then after the quiz, we will be doing target practice. I hoped you practiced hard because I'll be grading you harshly." Mizuki promptly starting handing out the test papers. "You have 30 minutes to complete this test, now you may begin."

The test was easy. That's why Naruto used 10 of the 30 minutes before he finished. Others were finished too like Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata. Naruto had to admit that out of all the other academy students he had been with, this year had the most talented ones. Hate as he might a few of them he gave them credit where it was due. The other 20 minutes were full of glances to the back of the classroom. Apparently, they still hadn't figure out who I was.

Mizuki collected the paper and sat down appearing to be grading them. "All right guys you know the drill by now so line up and get outside," instructed Iruka. We walked in a straight line out to the training field. I found it funny how they treat us like children but train us to kill people. It just doesn't add up. "Okay class we know how important marksmanship is to a ninja because of the lesson we had yesterday. Now we will be trying out that skill today using both shuriken and kunai."

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru as the whole class nodded in agreement.

"Okay Fugikaru you're up first," said Iruka as he went through the names one by one. It took a while before it was my turn. "Okay Naruto your up," said Iruka.

"That's Naruto," Kiba said laughing. This kid really needed a new hobby, one that didn't involve bullying me. "What is he too ashamed to show his face after the beat down he got from the Uchiha," Kiba said still laughing. On the bright side, he didn't know about the beat down I got from the villagers. I doubt he would let me live it down.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. That's just the sort of thing that happens when the dead last fights my Sasuke-kun," said Sakura sounding quite smug.

"Iruka-sensei when are we having our next sparring matches," I asked curiously as to how soon I could kick Kiba's ass.

"The next sparring matches are in one week you can fight Kiba then Naruto," replied Iruka with a sigh. Apparently, he was understanding the new me.

"I've been waiting for a chance to kick the dobe's ass," Kiba said while cracking his fist for effect. Remembering that it was my turn I grabbed the shuriken and kunai placed before me throwing them at the training dummy. They all hit the mark giving me a perfect score.

"That will be you in one week Kiba," I said while walking away to stand beside Shikamaru.

"You're very troublesome you know that Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said while smiling a genuine smile.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"All right class we will be sparing today as you know," said Iruka. " Naruto and Kiba will start us off today." I knew this was going to be easy, compared to Sasuke Kiba was weak.

"This is your last chance to back out dobe you should take it," Kiba said while smiling. Oh how I couldn't wait to wipe it off his smug face.

"What's wrong Kiba I thought you wanted to kick my ass," I said while smirking evilly.

"It's too late to have doubts now," I taunted him. He took the bait.

"There's no doubt in my mind that I could kick your sorry ass," said Kiba sounding quite angry.

"Begin." That was all I needed to hear. I rushed at Kiba throwing a series of jabs at his face which he dodged. After dodging my left jab he tried to counter with a right hook but I saw it coming. I ducked under the hook which gave me a good view of his unguarded body. I gave him two jabs in his chest with a left and right. Then I hit him in the stomach with a right body blow knocking the wind out of him. Then I punched him in the face as hard as I could sending him flying backward. "What's wrong Kiba is that all you've got," I taunted him as he struggled to get up.

"You son of a bitch you think you'll get away with that," Kiba said now furious.

"Bring it on." That was it,he lost it. He came charging at me with a battle cry. He threw punch after punch none of them managed to land. I threw a kick at his face which he caught in his hands. He started swinging me around and then finally sent me through the air. I land gracefully after doing a back flip. I dash at him ready to start my own attack but out of nowhere the wind got knocked out of me. His dog Akamaru decided to join the fight. I had forgotten about that stupid dog of his and paid the price. Before I could recover from Akamaru's head slam to my stomach Kiba was already on me. He put both his hands together making a giant fist raised it up and brought it down on my head sending me crashing to the ground head first. Man that hurt.

"Uhh," groaned out load. Kiba wasn't planning on letting me recover though he tried stomping on my chest but I managed to roll out the way. '_I need to turn the tables around in my favor fast but how?' _I desperately thought. 'Think,_ think, and think damn it. I've got it.' _I rushed at Kiba while he did the same. We engaged in a close combat fight no with one gaining the upper hand. That's when I turned it around. I knew Kiba would use Akamaru again to try and end this fight so I waited until then to use a Jutsu he'd never expect.

Just as I thought Kiba tried to use Akamaru to get me off guard again but I didn't work twice. When Akamaru slammed into my stomach again my figure shimmered. I used a clone something I had led everyone to believe I couldn't use. I snuck up behind Kiba and rammed my knee into his back. There was a sickening cracking sound loud and audible so much that the whole class heard it. Kiba crashed to the floor screaming." This match is over the winner is Naruto," Iruka said while running towards Kiba. Honestly, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad but I didn't feel bad about it either.

"Naruto you jerk you didn't have to break his back," yelled Sakura.

"Yeah you're such a dick," yelled Ino. I ignored them as a medical team arrived with a stretcher.

"Look the demon hurt the poor kid," were the whispers of the medic ninjas as they walked by me.

"They should put him in the hospital again," they continued, "this time I won't help to heal him." I glared at them before deciding to ignore all the comments about me by both the medic Nins and my classmates. I didn't care. I enjoyed hurting Kiba, I really did. When I thought of everything the village had done to me it made me like it even more. His pain stricken face that was plastered with a smirk not too long ago excited me. It was made me want to see everyone who had done me wrong like that. So maybe the villager's weren't so wrong about me. Maybe I was a monster but I didn't care about that.

The thing I cared about the most was how getting revenge was sweet, addictingly sweet.


	4. Tenten the genin

It's been two days since the battle with kiba, meaning that it was Monday. I learned two thing from that incident, one my skill were rusty. I didn't win as easily as I thought I could. Two there was a new emotion that I felt that day. The pleasure I felt after hurting kiba was hard to explain but I knew I enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure that's what psychopathic people would enjoy but I'm not a psychopath, or am I.

Whatever, the main point is that I needed to train. I wasn't planning to go to academy for a while. I wanted the memory of the incident to not be so fresh in everyone's mind, especially mine. I headed over to the library to try and get some scrolls to study some tai-jutsu. I made sure to henge into a villager. I really didn't need something eventful to happen right now. " Good morning how can I help you", said the librarian politely which pissed me off.

I knew she wouldn't be acting this way if she new who I was. Anger started to swell up within me but acting out wasn't going to help me now was it. With a sigh I calmed myself down. " Actually yes, I was hoping to find some scrolls on tai-justu.''

"Training to become a ninja are we."

"Yea I want to become strong and protect my family", I said childishly.

"Well you can find what you need over there in the ninja section, on shelf A-C."

"Thank you", I said while walking away. This was my first time in a library and honestly it wasn't that bad. I went through a scroll called tai-justu for beginners, it mostly went over the things we learned at the academy. I was pretty sure that I could pass the academy, So I decided to start training like a genin. I checked shelf D guessing that it was for genins. I found a book on chakra control. At first I thought it might tell me about the leaf exercise we did in the academy but it didn't . They called it a tree climbing exercise where I'm supposed to walk up a tree.

I decided to check this out. I still didn't find what I came for, which were tai-justu scrolls. So I kept searching, going to shelves E and F also. I found what I wanted on shelf F. Even just skimming through it, I was able to tell it was a made for strong offense, but that's why I liked it. I headed over to the desk to check out the scroll and book. " Did you find what you wanted", asked the librarian.

"I sure did." I showed her the scroll and the book which she took out of my hand and checked them out.

"There due in two week, have a nice day."

Once I left the store I released the henge. I decided to do that chakra exercise first, so I went to the forest. I traveled deep into the forest. I read what I had to do to accomplished walking up the tree. I had to put chakra into my feet. It was harder than expected to do this, but I kept at it until finally I got it done. I didn't like the fact hat it took me so long to channel chakra into my feet. I decided to try again . It came easier to me the second time around but I wasn't satisfied, it still took too long. At this rate I would never be able to use this skill in battle. I decided to make channeling chakra to my feet second nature before I even attempted walk up this tree. So that's what I did I repeatedly channeled chakra to my feet for an hour. I heard the sound of a twig snapping that frightened me out of my concentration. I scanned the area but saw nothing, maybe it was any animal?

"Come out whoever you are, I know your there", I yelled still scanning the area. From behind a tree, surprising very close to where I was standing, appeared a girl.

_She got this close without me noticing?!. _I studied her, She was taller than me but not by much, I'd estimate about an inch or so. She had brown hair that was tied in two buns. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't expect anyone to be out here in the forest."

"I could say the same thing."

"So what are you doing out here in the forest umm?"

"Its Naruto, and I'm training, I need to climb this tree", I said while pointing to the tree I was talking about. I found it strange that this girl was being so, how should I put this, civilized.

"The tree climbing exercise huh, I'm Tenten by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tenten." I noticed that she had a headband, so she was a genin.

"What team do you belong to", asked Tenten.

"I haven't graduated from the academy yet."

"They teach the tree climbing exercise in the academy now?", asked Tenten sounding quite surprised.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't learn how to do it now does it." It was quite obvious to me that this girl didn't know who I was, apparently she's been living under a rock her whole life.

"So what rank are you", asked Tenten.

"Dead last", I replied nonchalant."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"No its fine I'm a dead last by choice anyway." I decided it was time to attempt to climb the tree, so I channeled chakra to my feet and took off. I managed to take three steps up before an unknown force sent me flying off the tree into another hitting the back of my head in the process. Then gravity took its course sending me crashing to the forest floor face first.

"Man that hurt." When I sat up I saw Tenten trying to hold in her laughter.

"Alright let it out."

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it in", said Tenten, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"If you put too much chakra into your feet you'll push away from the tree, but if you put too little and you'll fall off", advised Tenten.

"I see, well that makes sense." I looked at the tree I had just tried to climb and saw that it was damaged.

"This might take a while", I said sounding annoyed.

"It took me a while to get it too, but now I could do it in my sleep", bragged Tenten.

"Well aren't you a hotshot", I said sarcastically.

"Since your training an all, how about a friendly spar", asked Tenten.

"Sure", I said. I thought this might be an opportunity to see the difference between an academy student and a genin.

"Alright follow me, I know where we can find a clearing", said Tenten. I followed Tenten as instructed.

"So how long have you been a genin", I asked trying to make conversation.

"One year", said Tenten.

"Really, that long", I asked.

"Yea my sensei wanted to be sure we were more than ready for the chunin exams."

"You weren't guaranteed to come back alive", said Tenten in a serious tone.

We arrived at the clearing shortly after Tenten's speech. "Here we are", said Tenten. We took our respect corners preparing for the battle.

"Oh, and piece of advice, don't think for a second that just because I'm a girl I'm weak, or you'll get hurt." I nodded my head to show that I understood what she was saying.

"Ready when you are", said Tenten. I rushed at her ready to set the pace. I threw a barrage of punches at her face which she easily dodged, she was fast. I sent a roundhouse kick at her thigh, hoping to slow her down. When my feet connected, Tenten's form shivered, a bushin. I quickly turned around to be greeted with a punch to my face, following up with a kick to my stomach. I bent over, clutching my stomach, only for foot to connect with the side of my face. Before I could recover Tenten was on top of me, literally. She had her hand side ways pressing against my throat.

"Its over", she said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your hand is pressing against my throat, I wouldn't mind being in this position", I said earning a blush from Tenten as she quickly got off.

"Anyways I won", said Tenten still blushing.

"Round one, but now its time for round two."

"Have it your way", said Tenten with a smirk.

"If I did, we'd still be on the ground with you on top of me", I teased, very pleased with the blush on Tenten's face.

"Shut up you pervert."

"Hey who was the one that got on top of me again, that's right it was you."

"I am so kicking your ass", said Tenten as she rushed at me. I now knew the difference between a genin and an academy student, I couldn't beat Tenten, not the way I was now, but going down without a fight wasn't my style. I took a defensive stance hoping that a chance to counter would present itself, hopefully very soon. As fast as Tenten was, she was strong. I knew she was faster than me so I didn't try to dodge her attacks, instead I blocked them. That didn't help, her punch's hurt my hands when I blocked. She had crazy weight backing up those punches, maybe teasing her was a bad idea. It was obvious to me that defense wasn't going to work. I used a kawari effectively dodging the right punch that was aimed at my face. I appeared above Tenten, bringing my foot down on her head like a hammer. Tenten didn't fall to the ground like I intended her to, but her head did jerk downwards.

I hesitated to continue my attack. That had to have hurt her, and I didn't enjoy doing it, no, not like with Kiba. My hesitation gave Tenten time to recover somewhat, she still looked kind of dazed from the my last attack, but that didn't stop her from attacking. She threw a punch at my face that I blocked with my arm. I threw two jabs at her, a left and a right, refusing to let her start an attack. She sent a kick that almost connected with my chin as I barley dodged it. I lunged forward ready to hit her with a right hook in her unguarded stomach, but when I did she brought her foot on my head, like I did hers. I was right, it did hurt.

"Now were even", said Tenten as she gave me a hand. I took it and pulled myself off the ground.

"I've got to go Naruto, but it was nice meeting you."

"Thanks for the spar."

"It was nothing, ill see you around then", Tenten said as she waved good bye.

"Sure." I decided to call it a day. I went back for my tai-justu scroll and the book on chakra control and left the forest. I figured out that I wasn't a psychopath, and that was enough for me to come to terms with the dark feeling I had the other day.

**I wanted to say thank you for the advice in the reviews. Also ill be fixing the mistakes in the other chapters and also I have a lot of work to do since science fair is this week so chapter five my take a while before its posted.**


	5. Graduation with a scroll

Time Skip

It's been nine months since I met Tenten that day in the forest. I barely saw her after that due to her doing missions, but we trained together once every blue moon. Kiba returned to the academy a week later, good as new. The old man forced me to apologize to the Inuzuka family over dinner. It was awkward to say the least. After that I had no problems with kiba. Nothing much has changed since then other than my grades and my clothes. I now wore orange pants that weren't very long but didn't classify as shorts. I had on a short sleeved black shirt with a blue vest over it that had orange streaks here and there. Even though I hated orange it felt wrong parting with it after wearing it basically all my life. On both my hands, I wore a white wrist band with a red circle in the middle, but on my left hand I had bandages that covered my arm, behind the wrist band. I also had on standard ninja sandals that were black in color.

Right now Iruka was giving one of his boring speeches about what we learned this year, the graduation exam was two days away. I wasn't worried and I could tell a lot of other people weren't either. Sasuke of course was confident in his abilities. Shikamaru wasn't worried if him sleeping in class was any constellation, but yet again, he always did that. Choji was munching down a bag of chips as usual, and Shino was, well being Shino, Quiet and mysterious. The only one who I didn't understand was Hinata. I am one hundred percent sure that she'll pass the exam but it was obvious she didn't feel the same way. She got pale at the thought of the graduation which looked strange on a hyuga to say the least.

I couldn't wait until the graduation exam. I would learn about the secrets that have been kept from me, well a portion of it anyway. I was hoping that he would tell me who my parents are. I was also interested in becoming a ninja, obviously since I joined the academy, but not because I want to be the hokage. I just wanted to be able to protect myself from the villagers at first, but after my fight with kiba I had a dark feeling inside. I wanted to take down my enemies and watch their pain stricken faces as I kill them, or hurt them etc. I guess you could call it my dark side, but enough about the sadistic stuff.

We were going over how to do the transformation justu. Iruka had us, one by one turn into a perfect copy of himself, our at least attempt to for some people. It was a fairly simple justu and it didn't require a lot of chakra. I, as expected did it perfectly, which earned me some glares from some of my classmates. I was no longer the dead last. I didn't acted stupid and my grade have improved significantly but it didn't stop them from hating me. They couldn't make fun of me because I didn't do anything stupid or laugh because my grades were better than most of theirs, so they just give me a glare.

I haven't talked to anyone in the my class except for Shikamaru, Choji, and of course Iruka sensei since the incident with Kiba. I hated everyone else in the class with the exception of Shino and Hinata. Shino just wasn't very talkative and Hinata was shy. Everyone else was considered an enemy and I'm sure they feel the same way about me. It was the only thing in konoha that we mutually understood.

Class felt very short because I spaced out for most of it. It was lunch time. I didn't stay at the academy for lunch, instead I snuck out and headed for Ichiraku ramen. It was too awkward and uncomfortable for me to sit a lunch with everyone. Something troublesome was bound to happen. Plus I'll take a bowl of ramen over the shit they feed us at lunch any day. "Welcome Naruto, what can I get for you today", asked Teuchi as I entered the store.

"I'll take three bowl of miso ramen please."

"Coming right up" said Teuchi as he turned around to work in the kitchen right behind him. Minutes later he place three bowl of miso ramen in front of me. My love for ramen was the only thing I didn't fake in my time as an idiot. It was indeed the food of the gods as far as I'm concern. After I devoured my three bowls of ramen I asked for more, then more, and more. This continued until I had 20 bowls of ramen. I checked the time and realized that my lunch time was almost over. I rushed out of the store, leaving my money on the counter. I made it in time to class to sit through more of Iruka sensei boring lecture.

The next two days went by the same way. Well not exactly the same way but you get drift, hopefully.

Two Extremely boring days Later

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG came the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I threw my pillow at the alarm clock knocking it off my shelf and also breaking it. I got with a sigh making a mental note reminding myself that I needed a new alarm clock. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I got up early today because it was Thursday, me and Tenten sparred on Thursdays if she wasn't on a mission that is, which she was for the past two weeks. She got back on Tuesday with her team from a C-rank mission outside the village. Things apparently didn't go as planed but they pulled through.

Tenten and I had recorded our wins and loses each time we sparred. My record was 40 wins, 50 loses, and 5 draws. I guess you could say we had a rivalry going on like her sensei and that white haired jonin. After my shower I got dressed and headed to training ground 9. I could see Tenten on the training ground doing some light exercises. "Hey Naruto, long time no see", said Tenten with a cute grin plastered on her face.

"Its been two weeks huh, so anyways how was your mission."

"It went surprisingly well."

"Well that's good."

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked."

"You wish, its time I got ten wins ahead of you, which means I plan to win 20 times with losing."

"Big words, but can you back them up blonde."

"I can and I will."

I dashed at Tenten ready to close the range between us, she had an advantage if we had a long range battle. Tenten threw three shuriken at me to try and slow down my progress, but I threw my own shuriken to intercept them. Tenten had taught me a few things and now I'm pretty good a throwing both shuriken and kunai alike, but I'm still no where as good as Tenten. As I close the distance between us, I could see Tenten had a Bo staff in her hands ready to fight me from a safe distance. She lifted her Bo staff up and brought it down trying to hit my head. I dodged to the right but before I could start running towards her she swung her Bo staff to side continuing her attack. I docked bellow the Bo staff and did a back flip to get out of her range. Getting close to her wasn't going to be easy.

I threw shuriken at Tenten and then charged, ready to try again. I needed to get the weapon out of her hand, Tenten was 10 times harder to beat with one than without one. Tenten deflected my shuriken with ease with her Bo staff. Instead of trying to attack my head this time she attack my stomach. She jabbed her Bo staff at me, trying to knock the wind out of me. The Bo staff hit me, but once it did my form shimmered, it was a bushin. I made multiple bushin and we surrounded Tenten in a giant circle. We walked in a line that had the shape of a circle in a rather hypnotizing manner, never taking or eyes off of her, like a predator stalking their prey, waiting for the perfect time to strike. I could see Tenten trying to keep an eye on us, searching for me the original. All at the same time, we charged at Tenten.

Tenten started to takeout bushin, franticly searching for me the original. I though, was never apart of the army of bushin. I was in the trees watching it all from the shadows, while doing the hand signs necessary for the gen-jutsu Demonic Illusion. It was a D-ranked gen-justu I had found in the library. It wasn't strong, but it would serve as a good distraction for Tenten. Once I when through the hand seals I released the justu upon Tenten.

TENTEN POV :)

I was starting to get annoyed with all the bushin I had to destroy. Once I found the original, he was in for a world of pain. I got out two scrolls, and with a twirl, released a barrage of shuriken effectively destroying all the bushin. Strangely though, after the bushin all disappeared, the sky turned dark and hands started sticking out of the ground. Emerging from the earth were mythical creatures, werewolves, zombies, gorgons, and vampires. I quickly noticed that I was under the influence of a gen-justu. I made a hand seal and released a large amount of chakra and shouted, "Released", effectively breaking the gen-justu which was rather weak.

Once I broke out of the gen-justu I checked my surrounding, quickly trying to locate the enemy. When I turned to the right all I saw was a fist, right before it connected with my face.

NARUTO POV/ ORIGINAL POV :)

As I noticed that Tenten was under my gen-justu, I ran as fast as I could towards her ready to deliver a punch to her face. Right before I punched her, I noticed Tenten had turned around, she had broken out of the gen-justu, but it was too late. My fist connected with her face, sending her flying. Tenten did a back flip and landed on her feet in a crouched position holding her face. I dashed towards her ready to try and end this now that I finally manage to engage her in a close range fight, I had and advantage now, especially since she dropped her Bo staff. Tenten wasn't bad at hand to hand combat, I mean her sensei is Might Guy, but it wasn't her strongest soot like her two teammates.

Tenten stood up quickly and got in a defensive stance. I threw a punch at her face which she caught in her hand. Tenten threw a kick at my face which I dodged below. I threw a punch at Tenten stomach but she jump over me, placing her hand on my head to help balance herself. I quickly turn around to blocked at punch aimed at my head by Tenten. I kicked at Tenten's chest which she blocked with both hand. I jump in the air, doing a backflip. While in the air I did the hand sign necessary for my justu. Once I could see Tenten I shouted, "Wind style: Air bullet", and shot multiple bullets from my mouth at Tenten. Tenten jump from her position on the ground before my attack could hit her, causing the air bullets to puncture the ground. I turned around to see Two scrolls twirling around Tenten before she shouted, "Ninja Art: Twin Blade Storm", as multiple different types of blades shot out of her scrolls heading towards me. "Earth Style: Rock Wall", I shouted, placing both hands on the ground as the earth shot out of the ground as a square shaped wall, protecting me from the incoming onslaught of weapon.

I smiled behind my wall as the weapons slam into it instead of me, enjoying the intensity of the fight. After all the weapons were blocked by the wall, multiple Naruto ran from behind it headed towards Tenten with a smirk on their face. They were all going through some hand sign at incredible speeds, before they shouted in unison, " Wind Style: Cutting wind", as one of the many narutos shot a great wind out of his mouth. Tenten put both of her hands in front of her face, as small cuts started to appear on her skin and clothes. The gust of sharp wind lifted Tenten off her feet as she yelled. Tenten landed on the ground on her back as the wind stopped, still covered with cuts that weren't deep at all, I wasn't trying to kill her. Before Tenten got up I was on top of her with a kunai at her neck and a huge smile on my face. "I win", I said in happy tone, clearly pleased with my victory.

"You can get off now you know", Tenten said annoyed with our current position, but that was her, and her only. "Hey", Tenten shouted just noticing the cuts in her clothes," You owe me some clothes, these aren't presentable anymore", Tenten said while looking at the condition of her clothes.

"Ill buy you some new clothes, don't worry", I said trying to calm her down. I stretched out my hand towards Tenten, helping her up. "I've got to run, the academy is about to start soon."

"Yeah I have to go home and change before my team comes", said Tenten.

"Okay, ill talk to you later Tenten", I said while walking away and waving goodbye. Tenten waved back at me with a smile that cause me to blush a little.

I didn't make it on time to the academy and walked in during the attendance. My last name started with an U so I was sure they didn't call my name yet. Normally I would get a detention for being late but today was the day of the graduation exam and we were only coming back tomorrow for the team placement so I was just sent to the back of the class by Iruka sensei. There were only four people in the class I wouldn't mind being on a team with. Those people were obviously Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata. Hopefully the old man would look out for me. To my surprise the first part of the exam was a written exam. The written test was fairly easy, which is probably why it took 35 minutes. They mostly asked us about the history of konoha, stuff like who are the hokages, and who is the founder of our village etc. They did asked us about chakra though, like what is chakra and how do we use it.

After the written exam we headed outside while mizuki sensei stayed behind to grade the papers like he normally does as an assistant teacher. I knew that they would be testing us on everything we learned this year. Once outside, we made two separate lines, one for boys and one for girls. Iruka sensei then called up two people at a time, one of each gender. Then he would evaluate their accuracy with both shuriken and kunai. Normally Mizuki would test the girl when he didn't have anything to do. I passed the with flying colors, hitting all the targets, though I wasn't the only one. Sasuke Uchiha also passed with 100% success hitting all the targets. Honesty I wanted to fight him, without holding back this time. I knew we had both gotten stronger since the last time we fought and the thought of an intense battle was intriguing. I hated the guy of course and wanted to see him in pain.

I'm hated and treat like dirty in this village when he's treated like a god. Even though his whole family was murdered by his brother no less he still has everyone love but he rejects it. Even though I could care less about the village loving me now, there was a time when I yearned for their affection, but I got the opposite of affection, hate. They glare at me, ignore my existence, and even beat me from time to time when I was much younger. But not him. He's the village's golden boy. He gets everything he wants. Heck a large group of villagers cleaned up all the houses in the Uchiha compound of all the blood just because they learned that he still wanted to live there. He gets all this attention but he pays it no mind, he's too fixated on getting revenge on his brother. But the worse thing about him is his superiority complex. His only response to people is," Hn", and he always hold his head high with a grand smirk on his face.

How it pisses me off to no end. Without even noticing it, I was giving Sasuke a death glare which he returned with the same amount of intensity which got us the attention of the class as sparks flew between us. "Okay guy lets head back inside", said Iruka as he walk over to the entrance of the academy. Once we were inside and seated Iruka told us what we were going to do next. "The next test that you will take will be your last. Obviously those who pass will become official ninjas of Konoha. I want you guys to become serious about this because the life of a ninja isn't all fun and games. Your grades in the academy doesn't matter out there in the field and you might have to do things you don't want to do. You will have to kill people and stain your hands with blood and there's a high chance of you guys dying in the field. I know that each and everyone of you have the potential to become powerful shinobi and kunoichi, so train hard and no slacking off. Okay, now when your name is called come and meet me in room 104 for your exam."

With that Iruka left while Mizuki sent people one by one to room 104, sending someone once the person he sent before returns. Some people came back with a ninja headband while some didn't, though most people came back with their headband. I was the last person to be called as usual because the c in Sasuke's last name came before z in my name, alphabetically that is. I entered room 104 to be greeted by Iruka sensei warm smile. "Okay Naruto to pass the test you have to do the following. You will transform into a copy of me successfully doing a henge. Then you have to do a substitution. Then you have to create three bushins that are fully functional." I gave a nod before I made a hand seal and shouted," Transform", before a puff of smoke surrounded me only to later reveal a perfect copy of Iruka.

Iruka examined me before writing some stuff down. "Good, good, now substitute with something in this room", said Iruka sensei. I looked around the room for something to substitute with. I noticed a kunai resting on a table at the back of the class. figuring it was placed there for the test I substituted with it. With a puff of smoke a kunai appeared in the spot I was just stand in while I appeared in the back of the class, sitting on the table the kunai was just resting on. I substitute with the kunai again appearing back in front of Iruka sensei and also returning the kunai back to its original spot. Once again Iruka wrote some stuff down.

"Now all you have to do is create three bushins", Iruka said. I made the necessary hand seals and with a puff of smoke three bushins appeared beside me. "Okay Naruto you pass", Iruka said with smile. I smile back at Iruka sensei before picking up a blue hand band that was on the table Iruka was standing behind. I put the head band around my neck, it hanging loosely( like Hinata's). "Thanks Iruka sensei", I said before leaving the room. I went outside the academy seeing children showing off their head band to their parents. I didn't wait around to be reminded of something I could never have, a family. I headed out into the forest to get some training done before I go talk to the old man.

I walked deep into the forest until I reached the clearing where I first fought Tenten. I started to train here regularly. Sometimes Tenten would come by and train with me. It was originally where she trained anyway, it still is too. Once I reached the clearing I started doing some light exercise to warm up for what's to come. After my warm up which consisted of push ups, and jumping jacks. I do push with both hand, then I switch to using one hand. After the warm ups I decided to do some shadow fighting. I proceeded to engage an invisible opponent in a intense tai-justu battle. I did this for hours trying fix the flaws my imaginary opponent found in my tai-justu. After getting tired I decided it was time to meditate, I used meditation to sharpen my ability to sense my surrounding.

I listen to the sounds around me, trying to figure out what they were. After meditating for a while I heard a rustling of the trees coming from somewhere in front of me. Whatever it was it was approaching fast. I got up and looked around try to find the source of the noise. That's when I finally realized how late it was. It was early in the night. That's when out of the tree, dashing through the clearing with a smirk on his face holding a giant scroll was mizuki sensei. "Mizuki", I said sounding confused. He didn't stop, just ran through the clearing, his smirk never leaving his face.

I knew something was wrong instantly and decided to follow mizuki. Mizuki was moving very fast and it was hard to see him in the darkness of the night. I channeled chakra to my eyes and instantly they became slits. I was able to see better after this was done. I could do this with my ears to hear better, and my nose to smell better and from longer distances. Now able to see Mizuki I slowly but surely closed the gap between us. "Mizuki sensei, what are you doing?", I said. Mizuki didn't reply but instead started to speed up even more. I spent a lot of time in these forest and could make my way around them easily. I knew that if we kept going this way we'd eventually leave the village.

This probably meant mizuki was going rogue. I didn't care if he went rogue or not honestly, but the scroll he was carrying was obviously important. I threw six shuriken, each having a thin wire attached to it. They all missed mizuki and instead went pass him. Using the wire I was able to control the shuriken movements causing them to all turn around to attack mizuki. Mizuki dodged but barely because of how fast he was barreling forward. This gave me enough time to catch up again. I landed on a branch in front of Mizuki.

"Don't get in my way demon", Mizuki spat with a glare. It was that word again, "Demon", that everyone in konoha would find appropriate to use when I'm around. My fist clenched in anger.

"If you want to leave the village Mizuki go ahead but leave the scroll."

"Hahahaha, that's cute, the little demon thinks he can stop me a chunin." If I was angry before, I was pissed now.

"I'll give you ten seconds to drop the scroll and leave", I said. Mizuki without letting the ten seconds pass took out a kunai and lunged at me. I also took out at kunai and when our metals clashed sparks flew. I quickly jumped back not being stupid enough to engage Mizuki in a battle of strength. I landed on a tree branch and turned around fast enough to deflect a barrage of shuriken that Mizuki threw at me with my kunai. Wanting to alert anyone near by of our position I threw a single kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at mizuki. The tag exploded but mizuki got away. He appeared behind me and threw a kick at my head. I ducked and twisted my body and sent a kick a his face. Mizuki blocked the kick with his right hand and then kicked me in my stomach.

I was knocked off the branch but safely landed on the ground. I had a smile on my face, regretting trying to alert my allies for fear of them interrupting our fight. Fighting strong opponents is the best. Mizuki appeared in front of me, a punch aimed at my face. I blocked it and sent a kick at his face. He grabbed my leg and threw me over his head. I landed behind him in a crouched position. I tried to sweeping his legs from underneath him but he did a backflip to avoid it. I jumped forward and sent multiple kicks at his face. Mizuki pushed each kick away with his hand.

Mizuki punched me in the face sending me flying backwards. I landed roughly but got up quickly. I took up an offensive stance ready to attack Mizuki. "Fire Style: fire ball justu", Mizuki shouted as he shot a fire ball out of his mouth. "Earth Style: Mud Wall", I said as I Shot mud from my mouth at the ground that quickly sprang up to protect me. The fire ball hit the wall of mud sending mud everywhere. "Water Style: Water sword slash", I said as multiple slash shaped water shot from my mouth. Mizuki jumped away as the water easily cut through ten trees before it stopped it rampage. Mizuki threw one of the over sized shuriken on his back towards me. I ducked underneath it putting my hand in the hole all shuriken had in the middle. I caught the shuriken and after coating it with sharp wind chakra I threw it back.

"Fire Style: Fire ball justu", I shouted as I spit a fire ball out my mouth. The fire ball covered the shuriken and instantly became larger and wilder than before. I covered my ears as the fire ball exploded once it hit either a tree or Mizuki. Hopefully it was Mizuki. Multiple trees got caught on fire. I needed to end this quickly before it spread to much causing a forest fire. I channeled chakra to my ears listening intensely, trying to locate Mizuki. I heard a whooshing sound as I turned around to see one of his large shuriken coming towards me.

I jumped and looked in the direct I saw the shuriken coming from. I smirk when I saw him. I knew I would be able to see him if I wasn't channeling chakra into me eyes that were still slits. Mizuki did escape the fire ball but not unscathed. He was injured by the sharp wind that was hard to see much less dodge because of the fire ball. He also had mild burns in some places. I created a bushin to take my place while I slowly and quietly made my way towards Mizuki who was hiding on a branch of the forest trees.

When I found Mizuki he was panting and had mild burns on his face. He was also holding his side that was bleeding from a deep cut wound. An evil smirk formed on my face as I approached Mizuki. I grab the hand mizuki was using to try and stop the bleeding and with my foot kick his wound. Mizuki screamed out loud. "Don't worry mizuki its nothing personal, just business." I drove the kunai I had in my hand through his heart. When I took out the kunai it was covered in blood. This was my first kill but I never felt guilty just satisfied. Maybe it was because he pissed me off before with his glare and the fact that he called me a demon multiple times. I wipe the blood off on Mizuki's shirt.

I took the scroll he had on his back and jumped off the tree. "Water Style: Water wave", I said sending a wave of water to cover the trees that were on fire. Once I stop the fire I walked away with the scroll. While I was walking towards the village, still in the forest I copied down the information on some of the Justus that were in the scroll.

20 minutes later

"Come in", Shouted the hokage as he heard me knock on the door. I walked in his office with the scroll in my office.

"I saw Mizuki leaving the village with this in his possession hokage-sama", I said while I was kneeling down on one knee.

"What happened to Mizuki?"

"We engaged in battle and I killed him and retrieved the scroll."

"Are you okay Naruto, I know ones first kill is rough."

"I fine, I just need some time to get over it hokage-sama."

"This will count as your first B-rank mission, That was done solo, and you shall be paid accordingly."

"Its been a long day for both of us so how about we postpone our meeting for tomorrow after your team placement?"

"Hai hokage-sama." I left the old man's office and went home. Once I got home I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then started to look over the information I had jotted down.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAD LOTS OF WORK TO DO, NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE AS LONG TO COME OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW**

** ONCE AGAIN I'M VERY, VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'LL ALSO TRY AND MAKE MORE CHAPTERS AS LONG AS THIS ONE :)**


	6. How to cope with the guilt

I woke up not feeling well. I went to the bathroom and vomited. I kept seeing his face, Mizuki's. I had killed him yesterday and the guilt was finally kicking in. It felt horrible. He tormented me all night scream and covering my hand with his blood calling me a demon. I washed my hands but I knew they would never be fully cleaned again. It will always be stained with blood. I left the house after I put on my clothes, not bothering to eat breakfast, not trusting myself enough to keep it down.

I was up all night, not being able to close my eyes without seeing Mizuki with a kunai in his chest and my hands covered in his blood. He would call me a demon every singe time right before he drew his last breath. So I stop trying to sleep. This is the reason why I'm starving with bags under my eyes. But I still refuse to eat.

I knew the emotions I was feeling was only human but damn did it really have to feel this bad. I'm a ninja so I was 100 percent sure that this was far from my last time killing someone. Was I going to feel this way every time I killed someone, that didn't bode well with me. I had took Mizuki's future away, all of his dreams, even if they were all bad. His heart would never beat again, nor will his lung drag breath. It was a lot to take in when you thought about it deeply.

_"Get over it wimp. It was him or you", _I thought to myself, but it didn't make me feel any better. I hated this down and vulnerable feeling I was having. It made me feel weak and that was bad. I'm a survivor, I've been alone by myself since I was a kid. I didn't get to play and enjoy my childhood like normal children. I didn't have any friends and lived by myself in a lonely apartment without adult supervision.

I had to mature faster than most kids. Living in my life meant I couldn't be weak or I'd be dead a long time ago. I walked inside my classroom while everyone was talking. They didn't spare me a glance, well everyone except Hinata did anyway. I walked to the back of the class and sat down. Everyone was talking about who they wanted on their team or what they thought or wanted their jonin sensei to be like.

After five minutes of conversation Iruka sensei walked in the classroom which made everyone quiet, which was surprising since he normally had to yell at them first. "Okay since I said this yesterday ill make it short this time."

_" There's a first time for everything I suppose."_

"As of yesterday you guys became official genin of konoha", said Iruka as he got some cheers from the class. "But remember that you are still the lowest rank. You all have dreams and ambitions that you want to fulfill. Train hard and accomplish those dreams and don't slack off unless you want die that's all."

"Okay so listen up for your names, Ill be telling you what the teams are right now. Team one will be..." I sat there patiently waiting for my name to be called. I wasn't interested in who the teams said so far consisted of. They were nothing special. The only thing that interested me was the names of the jonin sensei. "Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto", I listen closely slightly interested in who I was going to get stuck with. "Uchiha Sasuke", Iruka continued. "And Yamanaka Ino."

I clogged my ears with my fingers, predicting the incoming scream that did come from Ino's mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'm on Sasuke-kun's team. Take that for-head."

"IRUKA SENSEI WHY IS INO-PIG ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM AND NOT ME", Sakura screamed. Saying Sakura screamed as loud as a banshee is a bit of an understatement if you ask me. I'm pretty sure she was louder.

"Sakura the hokage is the one who made the teams so if you have a problem take it up with him", said Iruka clearly annoyed with the pink haired girl.

"See even the hokage thinks me and Sasuke-kun are meant to be for-head", Ino said giving Sakura the loser sign while sticking her tongue out.

What the hell, like seriously what the fucking hell was the old man thinking. This is enough prove to show that the old man was losing his mind in his old age. I mean he just put a Sasuke fan girl on the same team as Sasuke. That was a bad idea, a really bad one. Fan girls didn't listen to reason and were totally delusional. I mean some of them change but the percentage of fan girls that change are EXTREMLY LOW. This team wasn't going to work. More or less the duck ass Uchiha wouldn't want to work together thinking that he's better than me and a fan girl would only help to boost his ego agreeing with him all the way.

I was blowing a fuse on the inside but on the outside it appeared as though I was nonchalant. This day really couldn't get any worse. I put my head down sulking about my team when jonin sensei's started to pick up there teams after Iruka finished announcing the teams. My team was the only team left in the room. In fact were the only people left in the academy. Seeing as our sensei, who Iruka forgot to tell us the name of because of Ino's and Sakura's interruption was late. I decided to get some long over due shut eye. Hopefully it would work this time.

THREE HOUR LATER

Three hours later I woke up still feeling like crap. It was just that this crap was actually willing to eat, throwing up be damned. I was woken up by the sound of the door opening. Our sensei had finally arrived. Naturally I would be mad but his tardiness if you could even call it that, I mean who shows up three hours late for something. Anyway him being late got me some time to sleep so I guess we could call it even.

Our sensei was tall. He had white gravity defying hair. He was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt with a green jonin vest over it. He wore the same color pants and wore standard shinobi sandals like mine that of course was navy blue. He had a mask covering his mouth with his head band covering his left eye. The mask and head band were navy blue. Ino blew a fuse and screamed, "Your three fucking hours late." I couldn't blame her for that one, I mean who wouldn't be pissed at a person who showed up three hours late for something.

"Yo, meet me on the roof", he said ignoring Ino's out burst before disappearing in a puff of smoke. We took the stairs up to the roof before we saw or sensei reading an orange book that was called icha, icha paradise.

"Okay how about we introduce our selves", said the jonin with an eye smile.

"How about you go first sensei", suggested Ino in a bitter sweet tone.

"Okay I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes are, well your too young to know about my likes", I rolled my eyes. I knew what Icha, Icha paradise was. This is a prime example of how they train us to be killers but treat us like children. "Well I don't have many dislikes, and well dreams for the future hmmm, never thought about it", finished the now dubbed Kakashi with another eye smile.

_"Wow typical jonin being all secretive even if we are allies", _I thought.

"Okay your up blonde", said Kakashi.

"Which one", Me and Ino said at the same time.

"The one who's molesting the Uchiha." I laughed at Kakashi's joke but Ino gave him a scowl.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like my parent, working at my flower shop and Sasuke-kun. I dislike perverts, for-head aka Sakura, and Naruto-baka. My dreams for the future is to become a powerful kunoichi and I also want to be the leader of my clan." Kakashi sighed, he had gotten a fan girl, but she had some potential to change or at least he hoped so. You can never know with fan girls.

"Okay, how about you go duck ass." I was glad to see that I wasn't the only person to notice that the uchiha's hair style was shape like a duck's ass.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke said with a glare at Kakashi who only eye smiled at him. "I don't like a lot of thing and I hate most things. I have a dream, no its an ambition to kill a certain man and restore my clans honor."

"And last person to introduce themselves is you blonde who is my favorite student so far."

_"Or soon to be student",_ thought Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and the owner of the ramen stand. I also like his daughter. I also like the old man hokage. I hate most of the people in konoha and the three minutes it take for ramen to cook. My dreams for the future is to find out who my parents were."

_"He's an interesting one, sensei's son."_

"Okay now that we have all introduced ourselves how about we get down to business. Tomorrow there's a survival exercise that you guys will do. Before you ask any questions let me finish", Kakashi said seeing Ino ready to shout. "This test will decided if you truly become a genin. The bad part is that this test has a sixty six percent rate of failure." Ino raised her hand and Kakashi pointed at her.

"So what was the test in the academy for?"

"The academy test was to weed out the little failures who had zero chance of passing this test and becoming a ninja", said Kakashi with an eye smile while Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino sweat dropped. "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 8:00 am and you might not want to eat breakfast or you'll throw up, bye", Kakashi said while he disappeared is a puff of smoke once more.

Since the meeting was over I left heading towards the hokage tower when Ino called my name. "Where are you going Naruto."

"What do you want Ino", I said not even trying to hide the fact that I was annoyed. She ran up to me and whispered in my ear oblivious to the fact that her chest was pressing against my hand.

"Play along so I can get Sasuke to go out with me." I rolled my eyes but before I could reject her she was already with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun now that were on the same team I thought it would be cool if we got some lunch so we can get to know each other. Don't you agree Naruto?" I didn't even bother to answer her and just starting walking away. "Wait Naruto get back here. No Sasuke-kun don't leave, awwww. Naruto-baka you messed everything up. STOP IGNORING ME YOU IDIOT".

I couldn't help but laugh at how Ino was raging as I walked away. Anyway I ran to the hokage tower to quickly get away from the raging bitch. I walked inside the building before going up all those flipping stairs until I was finally in front of the old man's office door. I knock on the door twice before I heard a muffled "Come in", from the inside. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Naruto", said the hokage. I saw how he look at me in concern, I still had bags underneath my eyes and all.

"Hi old man." I could feel how awkward this conversation was. The hokage was struggling to find a way to start a conversation telling a teenager why the whole village hated his gut since he was born and wanted him dead. It wasn't the easiest conversation to start you know. After two minutes of silence we finally started. "How about we just cut to the chase", I suggested.

"Great idea. Do you want the short version or long one?"

"Short would be good."

"Okay so basically the fourth hokage wasn't strong enough to beat the nine tail fox so he seal it into a new born baby that was you and the village see you as the Kyuubi."

_"Really this is the shit I've waited all my life to figure out. I'm actually pissed that I didn't figure this out myself", _I thought while I mentally punched myself.

"Well that's something I guess. So like who are my parents and don't tell me you don't know who they are because I know you do."

"Sigh. Fine but I'm only telling you who your mother is." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Better than nothing."

"Your mom is Kushina Uzumaki former jonin of Konoha. She retired when she was pregnant with you so she could spend time with you, but your father remained a ninja. She was the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi also. She died the day it attacked." I smirked not only because I got information about my mom but also because I figured out who my dad was.

"I Don't have a picture of her but you should be able to see the picture she took when she became a ninja."

"Okay that's cool" I felt good and proud of the fact that I was the son of a legendary ninja and a small part of me wanted to rub it in people faces but that would be a bad idea since the hokage has tried keeping it secret for so long. That and iwa would probably have me killed before I could blink. My dad was the fourth hokage. I figured it out because 1 the old man was willing to give me my mom's identity but not me dad's which meant that he was an important person that everyone would know. 2 because I look like him, have blond hair and I'm not from the Yamanaka clan and 3 because he choose me to seal the Kyuubi inside of.

"Thanks old man I feel ten times better know who my parents are than I did not knowing."

"Your welcome Naruto."

"Okay see ya later old man."

"Bye Naruto", said the old hokage. Ten minutes later. "_Wait did he just say parents. nah couldn't have", _Thought the old kage as he went back to completing his paper work.

After talking with the hokage I sprinted towards Ichiraku Ramen refusing to deny my hunger any longer. "How's it going Naruto", said Teuchi as I walked in.

"Everything's great", I said with a large smile on my face.

"What can I get you today?"

"Glad you asked ummm can I get five bowls of miso ramen, five beef ramen, five pork ramen, and five chicken ramen please. Teuchi chuckled.

"Coming right up." It was almost torture when I smelted the ramen being cooked but knew I still had to wait to devourer it. Luckily Ayame came in and made some conversation with me. It made the wait somewhat easier.

"So how's life Naruto-kun."

"Huh, oh everything good. Graduated from the academy recently and I was place on a team with the Uchiha and one of his fan girls. Well I guess things could be better but you know I've had to deal with worse."

"Well that's good to hear." Teuchi came in with a tray that had ten bowls of ramen on it, five miso, and five beef.

"Here you go", He said as he place the tray in front of me. I grab my chops stick, put my hands together and gave thanks.

"Thank you for the meal." I dug in. I broke my record of two minutes and finished ten bowl of ramen in one minute and thirty seconds flat. Luckily by then the other bowls of ramen were ready to be devoured. I quickly finished the next batch, eating the last bowl of chicken ramen a little slower so I could saver the taste. I let out a loud belch, making sure I covered my mouth. "That hit the spot." I grabbed my wallet that looked like an oversized frog because it was full. I took out money and handed it to Teuchi before dashing out again.

"See ya", I yelled behind me as I ran.

"He's been busy a lot lately normally he would spend hours here talking with us. The kids growing up", Teuchi said with a smile.

I went to the forest to train hoping to meet Tenten there. It was late in the evening and night time was closing in. I wanted someone to talk to about the things that happened today and I knew she would listen. I was wondering about the test I was taking tomorrow as I walked toward the clearing. There was only one thing I knew that Kakashi sensei was looking for and it was quick thinking. I mean he told us we had a test but not about what the test was about. He wanted us to analyze the situation and react quickly and accordingly. I made it to the clearing and for once Tenten was there when I wanted her to be. She was doing squats.

Tenten quickly picked up on my presence and turned around. "Oh hey Naruto, how's it going." I walked over to where she was and sat down beside her.

"Things are good I guess. I just met my jonin sensei."

"Really, who was it."

"Kakashi." Tenten finally stop squatting and gave me a disbelieving look.

"Your kidding right?"

"No its really him. The white gravity defying hair, the mask and he had that orange book with him too."

"Yup that's Kakashi alright. Who would have thought that you would be on my sensei's rival's team."

"Small village I guess."

"So you want to have a spar?"

"No not today I just came for a light work out", I lied. I really just came to talk to her. I Laid down on the grass, my hands behind my head. Tenten sat down beside me.

"Are you okay, you've never turned down a spar before." I stayed quiet for a while contemplating if I should tell her everything. I decided to tell her everything except about the Kyuubi and my father.

"I had my first kill yesterday."

"Are you okay."

"I don't know. At first I didn't feel anything but after a while all this guilt and shit came rushing in. I Thought about just trying to forget but for some reason I felted like forgetting was wrong. Its like running away from the responsibility and I don't want to do that but I still don't know how to cope with the guilt."

"Who'd you kill."

"My assistant academy teacher. He tried going rogue with the forbidden scroll." It was quiet for a while apparently Tenten didn't know how to help me which was honestly quite disappointing. "Have you ever killed someone Tenten." I looked up at her and only to see guilt on her face.

"Twice, I've killed two people."

"How'd you cope with it." Tenten put down her head in shame.

"I went to my sensei to ask him for advice. He comforted me but in the end he told me all ninja dealt with the guilt in different ways and that I had to figure it out myself. I tried, I really did but I just couldn't find an answer so I just, I just."

"You forgot them", I finished and she gave me a nod. I put a reassuring hand on Tenten's shoulder and gave her a foxy grin when she looked at me.

"Don't worry since we both don't know what to do we'll just have to figure it out together, so don't worry you wont have to shoulder this by yourself." Seeing a nod from Tenten I decided to move on to a happier topic.

"I have some good news too. I figured out who my parent are." And so I went on, and on talking and talking and saying some jokes here and there that made Tenten smile. I kept ranting and eventually told her about my father but not the Kyuubi, I didn't want to spoil the mood. We talked all night, well I did Tenten just listened until we fell asleep together in the grass, deep in the forest using each others body for warmth.


	7. Team Naruto

I woke up this morning in the middle of the forest two hours late for my test, but that wasn't all. Tenten was sleeping right there next to me or to be more precise on me. Her hands were holding on to my head, bringing it into her chest. My hands were wrapped around her waist bring her body closer to mine. I was wondering if I really lost my virginity here on the forest floor but that idea was quickly diminished as my memories of last night came back.

I was comforting Tenten and we ended up falling asleep out here. With difficulty I removed my head from Tenten clutches, who knew she was so straight forward. "Wake up, wake up", I said as I gently shuck Tenten awake.

"Huh Naruto, what are you doing here", Tenten asked still not fully awake.

"We fell asleep in the forest and I'm two hours late for my sensei's test!."

"What time is it", Tenten asked sounding awake now.

"Its 10:00Am."

"Oh no I had to meet up with my team for some D-ranked missions. Guy sensei is going to have me do something ridiculous to make up for it like running around the village 500 times!", Yelled Tenten.

"Well you better get going."

"Okay, thanks for waking me up Naruto. Ill talk with you later", Tenten said as she took off. I looked at myself and I was dirty covered in dirt and grass. I needed a shower, Hoping that my sensei would be three hours late again I went home. When I got home I quickly brushed my teeth took a shower and changed my clothes. I had multiple pairs of the same outfit in my closet. I put some kunai and shuriken in the pouch all ninja's had attached to there leg. I didn't have time to eat ramen so I got two pieces of wheat bread and caried one in my mouth and the other in my hand.

Once I arrived at the training ground I had finish my first peice of bread and stared to eat my second after sitting beside ino. "Your late Naruto", Ino said sounding pissed. I knew our sensei was going to be late again so I didn't come too early", I lied. I heard a 'Hn' come from Sasuke that made me roll my eyes in annoyance. If he had something to say why didn't he just say it.

"Didn't sensei tell us not to eat breakfast Naruto", said Ino.

"No he said you might not want to eat breakfast which means we could if we wanted to", I replied taking another bite out of the bread. After that we just sat in silence waiting for our sensei to arrive. I looked over at my teammates. Eventually we'd have to work as a team to complete missions in the future. I wondered how that going to turn out. Ten minutes later our sensei can be seen walking towards us. Once he reached us I covered my ear before Ino screamed.

"YOUR THREE HOURS LATE AGAIN."

"Sorry I helped an old lady cross the street and then she asked me to help her with her groceries", Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"LAIR", Ino screamed at him again. It was obvious to me that our sensei was always going to be late. I hope Ino didn't scream at him everytime he was. Good thing it wasn't Sakura on our team or else we'd be deaf really soon.

"Okay now to get down to business", Kakashi said taking out two bells from his pocket. "The test is simple you have to get these bells from me with in the time limit. Who ever doesn't get a bell will be tied to the post and wont get lunch. Oh and if you don't get a bell you'll be sent back to the academy. You have three hours, begin!."

We all took off in different places hiding ourselves from Kakashi. I could tell from the start that something was wrong with this test. Iruka sensei told us we had a three man cell with a jonin supervisor but if one of us is really sent back to the academy it would be a two man cell. But that would mean that getting the bells isn't what were suppose to do. Then what's the real test. I'm missing something important but what is it. I stared down at Kakashi from where I was. He hadn't move a muscle since we began. He was just, reading?

What the hell. Was he making fun of us. Wait I have to stay calm and think of the best course of action... I couldn't think off anything. Slowly my hand went in my pouch and pulled out multiple shuriken that I threw at Kakashi with deadly accuracy. Kakashi being an elite jonin easily dodged the shuriken and sent a lazy glance in my direction with his one, uncovered eye.

I jumped out of my hiding spot and charged at Kakashi. I jumped and sent a kick at his face which he ducked under, never taking his eye off the book. I lunged for the bells but before I could grab them Kakashi caught my hand. I substituted with a log and appeared behind Kakashi. I sent a kick at his face that connected before Kakashi's body turned into a log.

I hissed my teeth in annoyance and searched for the jonin. I easily found him behind me with his face still in that book. I know I couldn't beat a jonin but I was sure going to prove myself to him by making him put away that damn book away. Channeling chakra to my feet I charged at Kakashi with low chunin level speed. I threw a punch at his stomach which he caught with his free hand.

I continued my attacked by sending a right kick towards his face. With incredible speed his free hand came and blocked my kick. I sent a left hook at him, aimed for his left side. I knew he could block this seeing as he was reading with his left hand. Kakashi simply dodged the attack by jumping to the side. I threw some more shuriken at him trying to keep the onslaught going.

Kakashi dodged my shuriken once more but anticipating this I attached ninja wire to them so they would come back at him. The shurikens rapt around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds but of course Kakashi body turned into a log. "Your not bad Naruto but then again your not that good either", Kakashi said trying to rile me up.

"Don't worry Kakashi I have something up my sleeves that I think will surprise you."

"We'll see but I warn you I'm not easy to surprise_."_

"Him_ being a jonin an all will quickly pick up on this trick but if I can surprise him I can steal the bell before he does. Yosh I can do this. Huh I think I've been spending too much time with lee."_

I took a deep breathe and started doing the hand seals necessary for my justu. "Wind Style: Summer Breeze", I said in a soft whisper. This was a simple D-rank justu I had created. Soon after winds that weren't too strong but wasn't necessarily soft started to fill the area. It was strong enough to blow lots of leaves of the trees and now leaves were everywhere floating along with the breeze. "Prepare yourself Kakashi because here I come."

Once that was said I disappeared without a trace, no puff of smoke or even a flash. With wide eyes Kakashi barely dodged a kick aimed for his back that would have connected if it wasn't for his years of experience and fast reaction time. Said person who kicked at Kakashi disappeared again. I appeared in front of Kakashi this time hoping to land a punch on his face.

Just like my last attack Kakashi barley dodged it but I didn't missed a beat and disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Kakashi flew forward but quickly gain his balance by rolling over. He then finally put his book away and got in a defensive stance. _"I've got to end this soon before he figures it out. I have to move even faster and grab that bell."_

_"How is a genin moving with such speed. He's almost as fast as the fourth using the Flying thunder god justu", _Thought Kakashi as he prepared himself for the next attack. I appeared in front of Kakashi and sent a barrage of punches and kicks at him that he dodged. Then I disappeared and appeared behind Kakashi and sent a kick at the side of his face but before the kick connected I disappeared again in front of Kakashi who had just moved his hand to block my attack. He had a shocked expression on his face when he saw me in front of him.

_"The bells are mine Hatake", _I thought as I lunged for the bells. My finger touched the bell before it and the person it was attached to disappeared just like I was doing. Appearing beside me Kakashi gave me a quick but hard chop to the neck with the side of his hand. Suddenly the wind stopped and all the leaves fell to the floor as I crashed to the ground with an audible but soft 'ahh'. I was losing consciousness.

"Well you sure didn't disappoint me Naruto. That was a very smart strategy. You used the wind to spread leaves everywhere and substituted with the leaves. But because of the wind there was no smoke which made you appeared to disappear, which will trick your opponent into believing that you have great speed. It very simple and thought out but the time you can use it for is short and it can be used against you like it was now. But lets not focus on the negative, you did surprise me", Kakashi said with his famous eye smile.

_"I don't want your praise ... Baka, _I thought before everything went black, _I want the bell."_

1 hour &amp; 30 minutes Later.

I woke up on the floor, in the middle of the training ground. I slowly sat up because my vision was blurry. I looked around, what was I doing before I black out? After looking around and seeing the training post with a clock on it that said 1:00 pm. I suddenly remembered fighting Kakashi for the bells. I was out for an hour and thirty minutes after he chopped me in the neck. Now I only had one hour left to get a bell.

Wait getting the bells aren't the goal of the test. There was something else but I was missing it. I was thinking about the fight me and Kakashi had, trying to see if there was a clue. "_Hmmm a genin isn't suppose to be able to beat a jonin by himself. But the goal isn't to beat him but get a bell. My fight with Kakashi proves that I'm not strong enough to do even that. Wait one genin probably can't get a bell from a jonin but three genin working together could do it. I need to find Sasuke and Ino fast. I just hope they'll listen to me." W_ith that I set off to find my teammates.

I easily found Ino hiding and watching Kakashi fighting Sasuke from afar in the trees. She had bruises on her so I guessed she had fought Kakashi too. "Hey Ino", I said in a soft whisper.

"Naruto? I thought you were unconscious" Ino replied thankfully in a whisper.

"I was but I'm awake now. I'm guessing you tried to get a bell and failed too."

"Yeah. Now Sasuke-kun is trying", Ino said while pointing to where Sasuke was battling Kakashi.

"He'll fail too, Kakashi is an elite jonin its impossible for a genin to beat him." Surprisingly Ino didn't shout at me.

"So what can we do at this rate we'll all be sent back to the academy."

"We have to work together as a team to get the bell."

"Are you sure your ready to fight already you were just knocked unconscious?" I looked at Ino strangely. Did Ino Yamanaka just showed concern for me. Well that's new.

"Yeah I'm a fast healer."

"Your injury aside, how are we going to get everyone to agree to this if we all know one person will have to fail."

"I'll explain once we talk to Sasuke." Ino gave me a nod and then continued to watch Sasuke fight Kakashi. I was watching too and could easily see that Sasuke had improved just like I thought. He managed to touch the bell like I did but ended up inside the ground with his head sticking out. With a chuckle I said to Ino "Lets go get him out."

Ino didn't need to be told twice as she rushed to Sasuke's aid. "Sasuke-kun don't worry we'll get you out of there." Sasuke's reply was a 'Hn' as he kept his head up but it was obvious to me that he was embarrassed. After fifteen minutes of digging we finally got Sasuke out of the ground.

"I touch the bell just now, next time ill take it", Sasuke says with resolve.

"You'll just fail, give up."

"Give up! I'm different from you two. I'm a Uchiha elite with an ambition to fulfill, I can't be sent back to the academy now", Sasuke says in anger.

"Your only an elite Uchiha because there's only one other Uchiha left and he defected from the village."

"What you say", Sasuke says as he grabbed the front of my clothes and bring me closer to him.

With a blank expression on my face I said, "If you don't want to go back to the academy now then do as I say."

"Why would I liste-."

"Sasuke-kun just please hear him out", Ino said in a pleading tone while cutting him off. Sasuke hissed his teeth as he let go of my shirt.

"We have to work as a team to get the bells."

"No I refuse, this is an obvious trick. You two are trying to use me to get the bells and then when I get them you take them from me and I get sent back."

_"What a cocky son of bitch. I knew your inflated ego would get in the way. If you want to pass this test then let me finish what I was saying. _I don't think that getting the bells is the real answer to the test."

"Your reasons being?", Sasuke asked.

"Well Iruka sensei clearly told us that things are done by a three man cell with a jonin supervisor. If one of us gets sent back to the academy this would become two man cell. Plus an apprenticeship even though its composed of two people, its one genin who has a jonin who will personally teach them."

"I admit that's a reasonable argument but what if your wrong?"

"If I'm wrong you two can have the bells and ill go back to the academy."

"Fine I'm in."

"What about you Ino."

"Lets do it."

"Okay so hears the plan."

15 MINUTES LATER

"Okay we have thirty minutes left. Remember the plan", I said to Sasuke and Ino. They each gave a nod showing that they understood.

"Okay lets go." We walk back to the front of the training ground where we met up two hours and thirty minutes ago. Low and behold There was kakashi reading his book. His face was red from him blushing and he was giggling like a girl with blood running from his nose. Were all jonin this disfunctional

"Hmm you three decided to work together, well that's interesting", Kakashi said noticing us walking towards him. Kakashi put his book in his pocket and got in his fighting stance ."Show me what you got." With that me and Sasuke charged at Kakashi. We ran in a zigzag pattern switching sides with each other. When I switched sides with Sasuke for the 5th time, I lunged at Kakashi.

I sent a kick at his face which he blocked with both of his hands. Doing a backflip, I flipped over Sasuke who was right under me, ready for a surprise attack. He aimed to punch Kakashi in the gut but Kakashi jumped backwards. "Fire Style: Fire Ball justu", Sasuke shouted as he sent a huge ball of fire at Kakashi.

Shortly after I let out me justu also. "Wind Release: Giant Air Bullet." My Bullet of air was five times its normal size. It collided with Sasuke's fire ball making it bigger and wilder. The Fireball exploded causing dirt and smoke to cover the training ground like a mist. I covered my face with my hand so nothing would get in my eyes. After the dust cleared, I looked at where it had exploded only to see a wall with dog faces on it at the top.

I started searching for Kakashi and at this point Sasuke was too. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked at Sasuke and he did the same. We both jumped backwards as two arms came out the ground. After not catching anyone Kakashi came out the ground. "I won't fall for the same trick twice Kakashi", Sasuke said smugly.

While Sasuke was trying to show off I saw a bird land on the training field. Okay Ino was ready now we just had to get her an opening. I ran past Sasuke and headed towards Kakashi with great speed due to me channeling chakra into my feet. I jumped and tried to hit Kakashi with an axe kick. Seeing this Kakashi put up both his hand above his head. I knew he had fell for my trick. I kept the axe kick motion( which was flipping in the air while bring down one foot to kick Kakashi) and instead of kicking at Kakashi I landed on Kakashi's hands and used chakra to keep me attached to him.

Kakashi brought his hands down but before he did I jumped off and was now behind him. I sent a kick at his head while still in mid air which he ducked under. "Wind Style: Cutting wind", I shouted as I blew sharp winds at Kakashi. Kakashi's body got cut into four pieces before turning into a log. "Man, that's annoying", I said before looking around for Kakashi.

I found him fighting against Sasuke who was attacking him none stop. I rushed over to give Sasuke a hand. Sasuke, after an attempted to punch Kakashi got kick in the gut which sent him flying backwards towards me horizontally. I helped Sasuke to get back on his feet and we both ran at Kakashi. While we ran at Kakashi we looked at each other and gave a nod. It was time to pass this retarded test and go our different ways.

Sasuke was the first to attack. He jumped up in the air and sent a kick at Kakashi's face. Kakashi blocked the kick and flipped Sasuke over, while Sasuke was still in mid air. Before Kakashi could deliver a kick to Sasuke's stomach, I appeared out of no where and kicked at his chest. Kakashi jumped back to avoid getting kicked in the chest.

Sasuke landed on his feet and quickly threw two kunai at Kakashi. The kunai missed and hit the floor right where Kakashi landed. "Boom", whispered Sasuke before the spot Kakashi was just standing in exploded. Not expecting Kakashi to get caught by that I quickly turn around to see Kakashi's fist heading towards my face. I dodged the punch or tried to as it slightly grazed my face.

Kakashi kept attacking keeping me on the defensive barley dodging and blocking his attacks. "A little help would be nice you know", I said annoyed with the lack of teamwork. Not being able to keep up with the highly trained jonin, I was sent flying with a kick to the face by Kakashi. Making an opening for Ino to get the bells is more difficult than I thought it would be.

Even with me and Sasuke now working together it was challenging. It was scary how strong jonin's were. I looked over at the alarm clock Kakashi had set on the post to see how much time we had. My eyes bulged out my eye sockets because of what I saw. We had five minutes to get the bells or it would all be over. I know that I didn't think that the true purpose was to get the bells but there was no 100% guarantee that that was true.

Having the bells would mean that we pass for sure. I rather have that than a lousy 50% chance. Without missing a beat I dashed towards Kakashi yelling behind me to Sasuke, "We have freaking five minutes left." This was one of the few times you'd see an expression on Sasuke's face, this one was of shock. Turning my attention to Kakashi knowing that Sasuke was more than likely behind me I recklessly charged in engaging him in a tai-justu battle.

Punch after punch was easily evaded by Kakashi. Hoping to slow him down I did a sweep kick but Kakashi jumps over it but Sasuke then appears and sends a kick at Kakashi's chest. Kakashi uses his left hand and caught Sasuke's kick and then he then flipped Sasuke over. Not wanting the attack to end I send a kick aimed towards Kakashi's chin.

Kakashi barely dodged the kick by flipping his body backwards. He then put both his hands on the ground flipping himself over. I grabbed Sasuke's hands before he could even hit the floor and hurled him towards Kakashi. Sasuke and Kakashi started to have a tai-justu battle. I rushed to go help Sasuke having a plan that I think might work.

While running toward Kakashi and Sasuke I put two of my finger in my mouth and whistled. After I did a bird landed on my shoulder. It was a simple pigeon, it was also Ino. I whispered to Ino saying, "When I tell you to I need you to transform into a shuriken okay, also tell Sasuke that when I throw a shuriken towards Kakashi to get behind him and throw one at the same time and then make as many bushins of the shuriken as he can make. When your close to Kakashi transform back into a bird and snatch the bells. We have one shot at this so we can't fail." The bird gave a nod of understanding a flew off.

I replaced Sasuke in his battle with Kakashi so he wouldn't notice Sasuke talking to a bird. Dodging a punch from Kakashi I jumped away gaining myself some distance away from him. I checked the clock only to noticed that one minute is left. I Looked at Sasuke who was running behind Kakashi. Sasuke locked eyes with me and gave a nod showing he got the message.

I put my right hand behind my back and drop a smoke bomb. The smoke bomb covered the smoke Ino would make turning into a shuriken. Out of the smoke screen came my voice shouting, "Massive bushin no justu", followed by multiple shuriken, 30 in total. A large amount of shuriken were heading towards Kakashi from the front and back since Sasuke followed my instructions.

Kakashi had a stayed still not looking worried at all knowing that there was only two real shuriken the others being illusions. At least that's what I'm hoping he believes. With the shuriken now closing in Kakashi reached out for two shurikens, one from the front and one from the back. The second Kakashi caught the real shurikens sent by me and Sasuke, a shuriken transformed with a puff of smoke into a bird and caught the two bells that were on Kakashi with its mouth.

The bird landed on the ground and everyone froze as the alarm went off. Ino broke the ice by transforming back into herself and screaming, "We did it", while jumping and raising her hand that held the bells in the air. Sasuke had a smile on his face and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well done. You guys were able to put you differences aside and work together to accomplish a common goal. Not only did you pass the test by using teamwork you also managed to get the bells with splendid teamwork without even have practiced as a team together before. Team seven is official now. Be here tomorrow at 8:00 am (I made a mental note to be here by 11) so we can take our first mission."

Once Kakashi was done with his speech he shushined away. Now that we had passed the test we were officially genin. Even thought I had just accomplished a goal I had, to become a ninja after failing three times all I could think about was getting stronger. I saw how big the gap between a genin and a jonin was and was now determined to shorten it as quickly as possible.

Leaving the training ground without Sasuke or Ino noticing I headed home. Once I was home I took a shower and got something to eat. I went to bed to get some rest, setting my alarm to go off three hours later so I could get up and train and learn the Kage bushin no justu that I had copied down from the forbidden scroll.

THREE HOURS LATER

My alarm went of waking me up from my sleep. Getting up I turn off the alarm and got dressed. Then I got then Paper that had the kage bushin no justu written on it and heading to training ground 7 with the determination to get this justu down tonight. Arriving at the training ground I read off the paper. _The kage bushin no justu unlike the bushin no justu creates a solid clone of one's self. These clones can fight and once dispelled the justu caster will receive the memories of the dispelled clone. This justu takes up a large amount of chakra which is the reason it's such a highly ranked justu. _After reading I started trying to do the justu. For the next hour lots of smoke can be seen coming from the forest.

The justu was a fairly simple justu but it could help my training immensely making me learn things ten times faster or more depending on how many clones I could make. Deciding to find that out right now I made the necessary hand signs and whispered " Kage bushin no justu. Holy cow", I said after seeing one thousand clones of me covering the forest.

"_Konoha better prepare cause I'm going to grow into a monster at this rate", I thought with an evil grin._


	8. Xertisque

HEY GUYS ITS ME SWAGERTHANSWAG HERE TO ANWSER SOME QUESTIONS THAT WERE ASKED BY THOR94. I PLAN ON ALOWING NARUO TO GET HS CHAKRA CHAINS AND HE WILL BE SKILLED IN FUINJUSTU SO YEAH HE WILL BE CARRYING ON THE UZUMAKI LEGACY. AS FOR THE FLYING THUNDERGOD TECHNIQUE I DIDN'T WANT NARUTO TO LEARN THAT.

NARUTO WON'T BE GOD LIKE IN THIS STORY. NARUTO WILL HAVE HIS DARK MOMENTS IN THIS STORY. UNLIKE IN NARUTO WHERE YOU NEVER SAW ANY OF HIS DARK EMOTIONS IN HIS PERSONALITY YOU WILL BE SEEING A BIT OF THAT DARK NARUTO THAT CONNECTED WITH THE NINETAILS SHOWING THROUGHT NARUTO'S ACTIONS. SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND LOCKDOWN00 WHO GAVE ME LOTS OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.

I WON'T BE DOING THIS AGAIN SINCE EVRYONE KNOWS THIS BUT HERE I GO.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID HE WOULDN'T LIKE SAKURA AND SASUKE WOULN'T HAVE HAD HIS FIRST KISS.

It's been one month since I have learned the kage bushin no justu. All I've been doing is dumb D-ranked missions and training. My training has been much better since I learned that kage bushins transfers their memories to the original. I can now learn multiple things at once. I have my clones constantly training everyday in different forms of martial arts. Ancient martial arts, Mixed martial arts, boxing, Chinese kempo, savate , and weapons.

I was planning on mixing these all together to make a deadly an unpredictable fighting style. I haven't started training to use weapons yet because there's so many of them to choose from and I wanted one that fits me perfectly. My ninjustu arsenal has also grown. I had my clones learn lots of earth, fire, and wind style justus since those were my three affinities.

Of course I didn't leave all the training to my clones. I would join then after I wasted my time doing D-rank missions. Apart form the D-rank missions I had a problem with my team. They were all dysfunctional. I had a brooding Uchiha and fan girl who was obsessed with said Uchiha and to make it even worse I had a lazy jonin sensei who never fails to be late.

I didn't know how we'd ever survive on a mission higher than D-rank which is the only reason I haven't asked for a C-ranked one. Me and said team were one a mission to catch the cat tora. A mission that I had done over ten times. The cat apparently liked me so it was super easy for us to finish this mission which is why we are sent to catch this damn cat every single time its escapes.

"Nicely done Team seven", said the old kage as we came to report the return of tora had been done successfully. " I have so more D-rank missions you could do, there's walking the Inuzuka's dogs, Baby sitting, plowing th-".

"NOOOO. Absolutely not. I won't be doing anymore of these chores that stupid civilians are too lazy to freaking do. I never became a ninja so I could clean shit out of a babies diaper. I want a C-rank mission and nothing lower than that", screamed the Uchiha. Kakashi's eyebrow was twitching in anger at Sasuke as he just embarrassed him in front of the hokage.

Ino paled wondering how the hokage would react to the type of language used when talking to him by Sasuke.

"You insolent little brat how dare you use such language when talking to the hokage. And the reason to you haven't gotten a C-ranked mission is because your a lowly genin who isn't ready for what's out there", Said Iruka sensei who was beside the hokage. Kakashi punched Sasuke on his head. I found this very amusing.

"You want a C-rank mission", Hiruzen said as he blew smoke out of his pipe, "Then a C-rank you'll get." Sasuke put on a smirk of triumph on his face seeing as he had gotten what he wanted.

"You will bring your client back the their village called Xertisque Which is located in the rice country. The client's village is being attacked by a bandit group called The sins. Your are to eliminated the sins and any other threat to the village, Understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama", team seven said in unison.

"I expect nothing less than success and reported to me when you get back. Now Iruka would you be so kind as to go fetch those clients for me please? "

"Yes Hokage-sama", Iruka said as he left the room.

Iruka came back in the room with two people beside him. One was a man and the other was girl. The man was tall, he had dark brown hair that was long and tied into a pony tail. He look young like he was in his mid twenties close to thirty. He was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt That had a golden dragon head on it. He also had on blue pants that had the body of a dragon going down the side completing the dragon that was on his shirt. He then wore normal blue sandals on his feet.

The girl on the other hand had long blonde hair that went pass her shoulders. She had big beautiful green eyes unlike the man who's eyes were brown. She's the same height as Sasuke who was a little bit taller than me. She was wearing White short sleeved shirt with a green butterfly on it that was the same color as her eyes.

She had White and green jacket on. She also wore a white and green skirt. All of the green on her being the same color as her eyes and white being the more dominant color on her outfit. She was looking stunning to say the least.

"Hi there my name is Kiato Kyuseishu and this is my daughter Hikari Kyuseishu", said the tall man now dubbed kiato.

"Hello My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the elite jonin who will be helping your village along with my genin squad that consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka.", said Kakashi with an eye smile as he shook kiato's hand.

"We'll be in your care Kakashi-san."

"Like wise kiato-san."

"We'll leave tomorrow at 9:00am Sharp. Pack your stuff, enough for a month's travel. You never know if things will go as planned. We'll meet up at the village's gates", said Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi shushined away once he was done with his speech as usual. I left the office right after he did. I was going to train after this put decided that I was going to rest instead since I had my first C-rank mission coming up. Dispelling the clones I had training I headed towards Tenten's dad's weapons shop. I need to get some supplies.

Arriving Hiragashi Weapons store I walked inside surprised to see Tenten working inside. I Haven't seen her since that night in the forest we spent together. "Hey Tenten."

"Oh Hey Naruto", Tenten said as she turned around, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually I need 50 shuriken and kunai, 20 explosion tags, 15 smoke bombs, and 10 soldier pills."

"Going on a mission I see."

"Yeah, my first C-ranked one in fact."

"Where's your dad", I asked trying to make conversation as Tenten got all the stuff I asked for.

"Oh he's out traveling and delivering weapons to clients."

"That's cool."

"Here you go. That will be 5000 ryo."

"Thanks Tenten. I guess I'll see you later", I said as I was walking out the store.

"Oh Naruto wait."

"huh?"

"I never got to thank you for helping me that time in the forest", Tenten said while blushing and looking away from me. "So to say thanks a made a weapon for you."

"Really, what kind?"

"It's a chain whip. Hold one a second I'll go get it", said Tenten as she went to the back of the store. Tenten came back with a whip that was made of metal. Its looked like a chain and had a iron handle at the end of it. One the other end was the tip of a blade that looked very sharp. Weapon also had great length.

"Thanks Tenten", I said as she gave me the weapon.

"So what do you think", Tenten asked.

"It's lovely but I don't know how to use it."

"Don't worry about that silly, I can teach you how to use it", Tenten said.

"Thanks but it has to be when I get back though."

"Okay that's fine."

"It's a date then", I said as I walked out the store with a smile knowing Tenten face was probably red right now.

Now having what I needed I headed home so I could start to pack my things. I packed eight of the same outfit I was wearing right now. I put all the weapons I just bought in my bag also. I kept the chain whip at home. I didn't know how to use it so there was no reason to bring it along. I packed lots of cup ramen. A scroll filled with it in fact. I also packed a tent for camping.

After packing my stuff I took a shower a slept right after.

SOMEWHERE IN THE RICE COUNTRY

"Wrath-sama the chief of Xertisque brother has left the village in search for help. We believe he's heading to konoha and he could be coming back with ninjas any day now."

A dark figure with dark black eyes that was sitting on a throne that was shaped like a dragon said, "It doesn't matter, the village of Xertisque doesn't know about us The Seven Sins. The chief's brother kiato probably complained about bandits in which case their sending a team of genins to take us out. I will bring my wrath down on anyone who dares to try and stop me from getting the ancient treasure that lies under Xertisque."

The bandit henchmen felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't like the glint in Wrath's eyes when he said that, but if wrath said not to worry then there was nothing he could do other than trust in him and his friends The Seven Sins._ "I just hope_ there's_ really nothing to worry about",_ thought the bandit as he walked away.

THE NEXT DAY 9:00AM AT THE VILLAGES GATES.

I could see Ino, Sasuke and or clients at the villages gates waiting. I decided to come on time today just in case Kakashi sensei did. "Look who's on time for once", said Ino.

"Good morning to you too", I said walking right passed her. Kakashi then appeared in front of us.

"Good morning everyone. Are my little genins excited about going on their first C-rank mission" , Kakashi said trying to lively up the mood. I couldn't say I wasn't excited. I wanted to see if my training pay off, Plus this was going to the first time I ever step foot out of this hell hole. Who knows maybe I'll go rogue and never come back.

I would if it wasn't for the fact that I would be killed quickly since I wasn't strong enough to survive on my own yet. Sasuke and Ino were picking up there stuff from off the floor while Kakashi talked to kiato. I stared at kiato's daughter Hikari. She hadn't said anything since yesterday. Maybe she was shy.

After what I've lived through, I wasn't exactly the social type. If anyone could get her talking it would have to be Ino. Ino and Sasuke walked passed me, heading to where Kakashi and kiato where talking. I followed right behind them. Once we caught up to them we started walking away from the village.

There was complete silence as we walked. It has been this way for ten minutes now. Honestly I was beginning to get annoyed with this awkward situation. I knew Kakashi wanted us to initiate a conversation with the clients. I know that we were to protect the client and it would be easier if they trusted us more and the way we get people to trust other people is to prove our self to them.

And for this to happen we need to socialize. Rolling my eyes seeing that I would have to be the one to talk first. Thankfully before I said anything Kakashi started talking. "So kiato care to elaborate more on the situation."

"Amm okay well one day our village was attacked by a group of bandits called The Sins as you know. The attacks were frequent and the bandits were well equipped with weapons."

"Hmm, was there any clear reason for the attacks", said Kakashi in thought.

"Yes there was in fact. They seemed to be searching for something."

"More than likely there just raiding for goods, they are bandits after all", I said pitching in.

"That would be the first thing to come to mind when thinking about bandits Naruto but there's always a possibility of them searching for something else. They could be working with someone else, after all they were well equipped", said Kakashi.

"Well we can find out if we capture one of them", Hikari said surprisingly.

"Since the attacks were frequent I'm going take a wild guess and say that there base is more or less close to Xertisque.", I added

"Good deduction Naruto. So with them being close we could easily find their base and make quick work of them", said Kakashi.

"It sounds like were in good hands", said kiato with a smile. We kept walking till night time. There was a lot more conversation this time around though. At first it was about the mission but it changed after a while to other topics. I didn't participate in the conversations that had nothing to do with the mission.

After walking for a whole day our clients were obviously very tired so we stopped and set up camp in the forest. After setting up my own tent Kakashi sent me to get some wood for the fire. I just made a shadow clone and told him to go get some wood.

"Naruto you idiot a bushin is just an illusion it can't collect wood", Ino said.

"That's why it isn't a bushin", I said back annoyed with my teammates outburst. The clone quickly left the area.

"Naruto even though it was convenient for you to make a shadow clone to go and do your biding that justu isn't something you should use so recklessly, it's chakra draining", Kakashi lectured.

"For a normal person yes it's chakra draining but for a person like me, it won't even make a dent", I said placing a hand on my stomach. Kakashi immediately understood what I was saying.

"You have a point there. Could you make another one to go hunting for food", Kakashi asked.

"Sure", I replied as I made another clone.

"Kakashi sensei, what's a shadow clone", Ino asked.

"A shadow clone unlike a bushin is a solid clone of ones self. It's a jonin level justu and is dangerous for any ninja below our level to be using", Kakashi said.

"Then how did Naruto learn it. And why did you permit him to use it", Ino asked.

"Naruto's a special case", Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Hn, the dobe special, don't make me laugh", Sasuke said. I ignored Sasuke. There would be a day where we get to fight. That would be the day I take out my anger on him. But if I did it now I could get flagged for insubordination and shit like that.

Soon after my clone appeared with wood and a dead deer. Kakashi took the wood and made a fire. He then had the deer over the fire cooking. That was after we brutally skinned the thing of course. After the deer was cooked we all ate quietly just watching the fire burn.

I was the first to finish eating. Once I was done I headed in my tent and said, "I call last shift." I didn't even look behind me for a reply I just went straight to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke every one up 8:30 as instructed by Kakashi sensei. By this time I had already used some of the water I brought to brush my teeth. I was ready to travel. I sat down on a log waiting for everyone to finish packing their stuff back in their bags.

"Naruto since your already done, could you please help the clients take down their tent", asked Kakashi. I nodded my head and headed over to our clients tent.

Kiato was packing their pillows and sheets and Hikari was attempting to take down the tent. "I'll take over from here."

"Amm thanks", Hikari said taking a step back. I quickly took down the tent, folded it and handed it over to Hikari.

"Thanks again amm."

"It's Naruto and your welcome." Everyone was about ready to head out again. I went back to sit back on that log and waited. After five minutes of waiting we were finally ready to leave.

"How much longer till we arrive in the rice country."

"Well Naruto, that depends on how fast we travel. We could be there by tomorrow if we traveled quickly", said Kakashi.

"But how long do you think it would take us to arrive at the pace were moving at right now."

"Maybe two to three more days."

"Don't you think we need to pick up the pace, I mean the bandits could attack the village between two to three days."

"Well yes but our clients can't travel as fast as us."

"Give me thirty minutes and I can get us moving at a faster pace."

"Ammm okay", Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. I made thirty clones and we all got to work cutting down trees and building a wagon. With the help of all my clones, we got done in less than thirty minutes building the wagon.

"That's nice and all Naruto but we need a horse to pull that along", Said Kakashi.

"I'll make my clones turn into a horse", I replied. I dispelled 28 clones leaving only two of the thirty clones alive. Then I made them turn into horses. "Do you have a rope", I asked Kakashi. Kakashi went through his stuff ad eventually pulled out a rope and handed it to me. I tied the horses to the wagon and then gestured for the clients to get in.

"Good job Naruto. Lets pick up the pace", Kakashi said. After that we headed out. We were moving much faster than before but not as fast as we could have without the clients. After traveling for hours I had to make new clones to replace the two acting as horses. The trip was smooth with no attacks from bandits or enemy ninja. Eventually we stopped to camp again and left out the next day.

Right now we were in the rice country heading to the village of Xertisque.

MEAN WHILE AT THE SINS HIDEOUT

"The Konoha ninjas have arrived in the rice country and are close to Xertisque", said wrath the leader of the Seven Sins.

"I hope their cute other wise it wouldn't be any fun to suck the chakra out of them" said Lust as she licked her lips.

"They better put up a good fight to entertain me" said Greed.

"With your monstrous strength I doubt they will", Said Envy.

"Where are the other sins", asked wrath.

"Their still out on that mission, apparently ninja's from kumo are interfering with the job" said Envy.

"I bet those fool are just playing around. Anyway Lets prepare a welcome party for the Konoha shinobi in the mean while", wrath said with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like a plan", Greed said with a similar smirk.

BACK WITH NARUTO

"Were here", Kakashi said as we walk up two wooden gates that had two golden dragon heads intertwining on it. It was evening time and the sun just started to set. At the gate were two soldiers. They had armor covering everywhere except for their heads. It wasn't very fancy armor either. Just a simple chest plate and hand and leg guard to cover their upper and lower body. They also had iron swords ready to attack us if we posed a threat.

"State your business", the first guard said as he walked towards. He look to be 6'2. He had short orange hair that fell over his face covering his right eye. He look to be in his twenties unlike the other guard who was an strong old man. There was nothing special about this guard. He had some muscles but that's to be expected in his line of work.

"We come in peace", Kakashi said as he raised both hands. "Were Konoha shinobi tasked with the mission of stopping the bandit attacks. I'm Kakashi an elite jonin and this is my genin squad."

"They sent us children", asked the second guard as he walked towards us. He was shorter than the first guard but not by much I'd guess he was around two inches shorter and he had a deep voice. The second guard was much older than the first guard. He had a full head of grey hair and beard, His hair wasn't long either. Surprisingly for an old man the second guard was well built. He had lots of scares on his face along with a black eye patch covering his left eye. Unlike the other guard there was something special about him. He defiantly wasn't your average old man, and from the scars on his face I could tell he had an interesting past.

"We need good healthy strong men not a bunch of kids", said the second guard who was obviously disappointed.

"It's fine gen-san I'm sure that they can handle it", Kiato said as he and Hikari came out the wagon.

"Hmm" ,Gen-san said as he inspected us. "Are you sure Kiato they don't look like much."

"I assure you my genins can take out some bandits and remember that I'm still here to help", Kakashi said.

"Seeing is believing. I'll accepted them once I see how strong they are", Said the first guard as he gave us a look of disgust. I could tell that I wasn't going to get along well with this guy.

"Listen we didn't come here for your acceptance we came here to save you from bandits. The reason why they sent us children is because to even the lowest level ninja bandits are child's play."

"Now, now Naruto there's no need to get so worked up now", said Kakashi. He didn't want things to become so hostile between us. "How about we just have a friendly spar with the guards ehh?", Kakashi continued.

"No thanks I'm tired after the long trip", I said blankly. Kakashi sweat dropped at my obvious lie. Everyone knew I had monstrous stamina.

"How about you Sasuke." Sasuke just looked away from Kakashi with a 'Hn'. "Oh come on Naruto me and you both know that your not tired, just fight the guy already", Kakashi begged.

"Alright, alright I'll do it. It won't take long anyway", I said. I could see the first guard fuming. "_This is going to be too easy",_ I thought.

"It's settled then. We shall have a duel", The first guard said as he aimed his sword toward me. I could tell he was pretty confident in his skills, but so was I.

"I'm ready when you are." The match was over in a matter of seconds. After my comment the orange haired guard charged at me with a battle cry. He threw a wild swing at me with his sword. I easily sidestepped his attack and tripped him with my foot. The guard went crashing to the ground after losing his balance. Once he was on the ground I pounced on him, quickly placing a kunai at his neck.

"Check and mate", I said as I got off the guard. I could see Gen-san shaking his head from the corner of my eye. Kiato was impressed with the display of strength which he expressed by clapping.

"I demand a rematch", Yelled the orange haired guard as he got up off the floor.

"That's enough Akiro. The young lad has already proven himself which was the whole point on this spar", said Gen-san. The newly dubbed Akiro stopped his complaining and just walked away looking quite upset. "I'm sorry about that, Akiro has been a little out of it since his parents died in a recent attack", said Gen-san.

"It's fine", Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Follow me" Gen-san said as he walked toward the village gates that were opened by Akiro. We follow Gen-san inside the village. It was a beautiful village. There where building everywhere. Some were shops other and other were house. Most of the building were blue with a gold roof that had a dragon statue it but once in a while you'd see one that had a different color. The streets were lively, people going to and fro. They were staring at us as we traveled through the village and whispering. At least that was how it was at first. The deeper we traveled in the village the more we began to see the damage that the bandits had done.

Building and homes were leveled to the ground. No one was back here except for construction worker and more guards. "As you can see this is the destruction those bandits has caused", Gen-san said solemnly. "And this isn't all, on the east side of the village you'll see a similar site."

"There's not much evidence to work with if they just burned the whole place down. how do we know what their looking for?", I said.

"I have an idea of what their searching for", Gen-san replied. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but two years ago we built a new mining site. It was built by the ones who believe in the stories of our ancestors. Apparently someone found an old scroll that was ripped in half. The scrolled talked about or at least that half of it was about gold that was buried under Xertisque. After a long debate we let them do what they wanted to do and to our surprise they found it. Since then we've been mining gold and now the people all want to start embracing their ancestry."

"Now other than the scroll and gold the only other thing we've found was a writings on a wall saying Xertisque is a village of gold and blue. It also had a drawing of our ancestors worshiping a dragon engraved on a wall. Which is why all most of the building are blue and gold. The one that aren't are the villagers houses", Kiato added.

"So you think the bandits are after this gold", Kakashi asked.

"As I said before I'm not a hundred percent sure but it's our best guess", said Gen-san

"Have you found their base", Kakashi-sensei asked.

"No, we haven't even gone searching for it yet. It would be too dangerous to do after all the casualties we've suffered from their attacks", Gen-san answered.

"Kiato-sama, Gen-sama", Yelled a guard who was running towards us.

"What is it Taru-san", asked Kiato.

"The chief has called for you", said Taru. Taru was a short guy around 5'4. He had short dark black hair and a pair of brown eyes. He looked like a wimp, even though he was a guard he had no muscles at all. I could tell he was struggling just to stand up because of the armor he was wearing. If they send tis guy into battle he'd probably be the first to die.

"Hikari would you mind escorting the ninja's to where they'll be staying for the night", asked kiato

"Sure", said Hikari. Kiato gave Hikari a smile before he Taru, and Gen-san went to see the chief.

"Follow me", Hikari said before she stared walking in a random direction. We followed behind her as she lead the way.

"I can't believe they have so much gold here", Ino said excitedly. "It would be so awesome if I could bring some home. I would so rub it in for-head's face."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing some if you saved the village", Hikari said with a chuckle.

"Hn that'll be easy. Bandits are no match me", Sasuke said cockily. Hikari looked back at Sasuke and blushed. Why am I not surprised that she fell for the Uchiha. Ino was also looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Rolling my eyes I looked back at Kakashi to see what he was doing. I sweat dropped as I watched him giggle while reading his porn.

"Sasuke-kun is cute, talented and cool", Screamed Ino.

"He's also emo, psychotic, and obsessive", I mumbled.

"What you'd say dobe."

"Nothing, just agreeing with Ino about how lucky we are to have an Uchiha on our team", I said sarcastically. Sasuke scowled at me noticing the sarcasm in my voice. I could see Hikari frown as she watched me and Sasuke.

"At least I have a doujustu that made my clan very powerful and faired. We were the strongest clan in Konoha. What do you have, nothing", Sasuke said smugly.

"You brag about how powerful your clan is all the time and it only took one man to kill them all. That's just pathetic", I shot back. Sasuke was fuming by now. He grabbed my clothes and brought me closer to him.

"Take that back right now", Sasuke said firmly.

"Make me", I said as I started to release some killing intent towards Sasuke.

"Okay, break it up you two", Kakashi said as he came between the two of us. Sasuke was glaring daggers at me. I could tell he was really pissed but I didn't care. I just smirked at him in an attempt to rile him up even more. The rest of the walk was a bit awkward with only Ino and Hikari talking, Sasuke was too busy trying to boor a hole into me by glaring.

Eventually Hikari stopped in front of a huge Japanese style house. It was amazing. We walked inside the gate into the front yard which was big. It had a stone road leading straight to the house. On the sides of the road or walkway, Whatever you want to call it was grass. In the grass was a bamboo stick with stone surrounding it as it caught water and pour it out in a puddle. This could be seen on both side.

The house was brown and wooden but it still looked very nice. It had no windows, at least on the front that I could see but the house did have a great length, the windows were probably on the side. The roof was also triangle shaped. Hikari walked up to the front door and slide it open. She walked inside and took her shoes off. We all follow her example. Hikari started leading us to our rooms after we entered. We walked pass room after room because how big the house was.

The inside of the house was painted peach. We walked passed the living room which had peach colored couches and a TV in front of it. There where pictures of a woman on the wall that looked like Hikari. I could tell she was her mother, she had the same long blond hair, the beautiful green eyes and a cheerful smile. I could also tell she was dead.

Other than the living room we walked pass the kitchen that looked like the kitchen Chefs at a restaurant cook in. lots of stoves, pots being hanged in the middle, and a closet for the aprons. Finally we made it to a hallway That had tons of bed rooms on the left and right.

"You can sleep in any room you want. There all guest rooms", Hikari said. Kakashi entered a room on his right s I was the closest to him.

"Goodnight", was the last thing you heard from Kakashi as his door closed. Sasuke followed next entering a random room. Ino followed Sasuke in his room which made Hikari start blushing until seconds later she was thrown out of the room and landed on her ass.

"Awwww", Ino said as she rubbed her ass. Hikari was laughing at Ino's antics. I walked up to Ino and gave her a hand, Helping her up to her feet.

"Goodnight", I said as I entered a random room. The guest rooms were simple. They had a bed, an empty closet and dresser, with a window on the wall. I put my bag on the floor and jumped in bed and closed my eyes. Sleep fell upon me shortly after.

THE CHIEFS OFFICE KIATO'S POV

I entered the chief's office. The chief's office was blue and gold with two dragon heads above the chief's seat. Around the room were pictures of men both young and old who were the passed chief's of Xertisque. Two windows, one on the chiefs left and the other on his right were letting in moon light.

"It's nice to see you made it back safely brother", came the voice of the chief. I couldn't see his face well in the darkness but I knew how it looked. The chief was just as tall as me 6'2. He wore a gold and blue armor with dragons going up and down his armor. He had His sword by his side at all times. His sword was gold with a blue handle. Unlike me the chief had short spiky brown hair. I could tell he was looking at me with dull brown eyes and a frown that never left his face since his wife died.

"It's all thanks to the ninja's you paid to escort me here Chief-sama", I said respectfully.

"Chief-sama, you called", Asked Gen-san.

"In fact I did as the head of security and my personal adviser it's important that you two hear this", said the chief, who's real name is Kazama Kyuseishu.

"I take it that it's related to the bandit attacks", Gen-san said.

"Correct you are my friend. A guard who was injured in the last attack claims that he heard a bandit say that they needed to find the other half of the scroll."

"That would mean", I said in shock.

"Yes brother. The bandits have the other half of our scroll." I could see Gen-san eyes widen in shock.

"Now as I'm sure you've noticed Gen-san is that the attacks have been awfully close to my office which does in fact have the scroll in it. For safety reasons we'll be relocating it", Kazama said.

"If their searching for the other half of their scroll then having both half's of the scroll leads them to what they want", I deducted.

"That's right. Sadly we don't what they want. We can't tell if what their searching for dangerous or not without getting the other half of the scroll", said Gen-san.

"Not necessarily", my brother said as he pulled out the scroll. "The gold was use to build a temple for a mythical beast", Kazama read out loud. "That's the last readable sentence on this scroll. It tell us that the gold our ancestor's found was used to build a temple for a mythical beast. I'm going on a hunch here but I'm guessing that that beast is a dragon."

It made sense. If our ancestor's worshipped a dragon then that temple they built, would more than likely be for said dragon. "So the bandits are searching for a dragon. Why exactly would a group of bandits want a dragon", I asked.

"They don't want the dragon, they want the gold", Gen-san said.

"I don't follow", I said clearly confused.

"It's so clear reason why the bandits were well equipped, the reason why their attacks were so perfectly planned out was because their working with someone. Help them get in dragon and in return the bandits gets gold."

"I fear the same thing too Gen-san", said Kazama.

"So what do we do", I asked with worry evident in my voice.

"We hope that the ninja's we hired can handle whoever's out there and if not we'll just hire more and make it a higher level mission", replied Kazama.

"Sound like a full proof plan", I said sarcastically.

"Well it's all we can do. More than half of our soldier are either dead or recovering. Our military forces are weak right now and we can do nothing but ask for help against these bandits", Kazama said as he glared at me. "Anyway that's all I had to say. You two can go get a good nights rest."

"Goodnight Kazama-sama, Gen-san", I said as I walked out of the office. The streets of Xertisque were empty. There's was not a soul to be seen as I walked home. The journey wasn't long as at all. I got home in five minutes. I took my shoes off and left them besides Hikari's own. I quickly checked on Hikari to see if she was okay. I found her sound asleep in her room. I smiled at the site.

I went to my room and slowly drifted to sleep on my bed.

NEXT MORNING NORMAL POV AKA NARUTO'S POV

I was woken up this morning by an huge explosion. I shot out of bed and ran outside into the hallway. Apparently the explosion woke up everyone as they were al in the hallway too. "Their attacking", Kakashi-sensei said as another explosion went off. I could hear people screaming.

"Lets get moving", Kakashi said as he franticly ran outside. I followed after him along with Sasuke and Ino. Two other explosions went off once we were outside. You could see black smoke rising in the air from 4 different directions. "Looks like were going to have to spilt up", Kakashi-sensei said. I could see that Ino never liked the idea of separating that much.

"I'll get the closest one to us", I said as I headed west. I channeled chakra to my feet allowing me to move faster. I Hopped from roof to roof until I could see Xertisque's guards fighting a bunch of bandits. "I'll take over from here", I said as I jumped down and join the fight.

I landed on my knees and rolled over on the floor, dodging the axe of a bandit. After sidestepping another one of his attacks I kicked him in the stomach and brought his face down to meet my knee, knocking him out cold. "Stand back or you'll get caught in my justu", I yelled as Xertisque guards started to retreat. "Wind Style: Shredding Tornado", I shouted as a huge tornado came out my mouth. Many of the bandits got caught in my tornado. Their screams could be heard as the tornado ripped them to shreds with their gut and blood flying everywhere.

I smirked at the effectiveness of my justu as more than half of the bandits were dead. I could see the guards and some of the civilians that were around stare at me in horror as my justu brutally shredded those bandits. Seeing the rest of the bandits running for their life I picked up the axe from the unconscious bandits and started killing the retreating enemies one by one.

After five minutes of killing and dodging the attacks of the bandits that had decided to take a stand against me all of them were dead. I walked back to where I saw the bandits and guards fighting and dropped the bloodied axe on the floor. The second my axe hit the floor a loud screamed was heard. "_That's sounds like Ino", _I thought before I took off in the direction I heard the screaming coming from.

INO'S POV

After Naruto took off to go take care of some bandits I headed north. I was afraid of facing these bandits alone. This would be my first life or death battle. I could hear the chaos that the village was in right now. People were screaming for different reason, civilian were running around trying to survive while the guards attack the bandits. "_I have to help defend Hikari's village",_ I thought with new found determination. I landed on top of a roof trying to get a perfect view of the battle below. Checking my surroundings to see if I was completely safe I put all my fingers together making a circle, aimed it perfectly at one of the bandits and Whispered,"Mind transfer justu."

Everything went black for a second and then when I opened my eyes I was no longer me. I was one of the bandits fighting a guard. My sword was parrying with the sword of a guard. Using my new found strength I shoved the guard to the ground. Looking up at the roof I was on before I saw my body. Good it was perfectly safe. Turning around I began to attack the other bandits.

I struck down two bandits with my sword that were about to kill a guard. I killed three other bandits before other bandits started to attack me see that I was a traitor. Using the mind transfer justu again, I went inside the body of another bandit and did the same thing. I kept this up until the bandits could no longer trust each other and started to fight amongst themselves. The guard were all confused but did nothing to stop the bandits from killing each other.

Seeing as my plan had worked perfectly I returned to my body and watched the battle royal. I smiled at my work feeling even more confident that I could beat these bandits. After all the bandits were dead Two men appeared out of nowhere. The first guy was tall, Around 6'8. He had white hair even thought he was and a pair of red eyes. He had no shirt on showing off his abs. He also wore a long black pants with gold streaks around the waist and black ninja sandals.

The second guys was much shorter than the first being 5'8. He had short spiky black hair with blue eyes that reminded me of Naruto. He had a black mask like Kakashi's covering his mouth. He was wearing a black jump suit and black shinobi sandals and he look to be in his teens

"The one time I'm not here these fools decide to have a battle royal without me. So what do we do now that they all killed each other envy", asked the guy who was 6'8.

"We killed the one who set them against each other", Envy said as he look right at me. I gulp as I stared back at envy. I was so fucking screwed. These guy were obviously not as weak as those bandits.

"Take her out greed", Envy instructed as he pointed towards me.

"With pleasure", Greed said with an evil smirk on his face. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Justu", Greed Shouted as a dragon head emerged from the ground and was heading straight towards. My legs were shaking. I was screaming for myself to move but my body wouldn't listen. I watched in horror as the dragon was closing in on me fast. I did the only thing I could think as a lone tear fell down my face. I Screamed.

I close my eyes and waited for death to come. Instead I felt the warmth of another person, I could feel my head resting on their chest. The warmth of being in their arms felt good and they smelt nice and a lot like ramen. That's when I opened my eyes and looked up to see Naruto holding me bridal style and blushed as I got a closer look at his face. For the first time in my life I noticed how cute Naruto actually was.

"Ino, are you okay", Naruto asked.

"I-I'm fine", I said while stuttering.

"Good because I need you to do something. Go get Kakashi-sensei. Our mission just became way higher than a simple C-rank.


	9. Bloodline

Dodging, that's all I've been doing since Ino left to go get Kakashi. This ninja was keeping me on my toes with his relentless attacking. What was annoying me the most was the smirk that never left his face.

"Earth Style: Rock spikes", shouted Greed. I jumped in the air to avoid multiple spikes made of rocks that shot out of the ground. Greed jumped in the air after me throwing a punch at my face. I caught the punch and tried to kick Greed in his stomach but his body was replaced with a log that broke in half from the force of my kick.

Landing on the ground I was restricted by two hands that shot out the ground. "Gotcha", Greed said as his head surfaced.

"Correction I think I got you", I said as my body started glowing red and then exploded. I created a exploding kage bushin to take my place. The explosion made a hole in the ground. I walk out from behind one of the villagers houses.

"Your not bad , not bad at all", Greed said before he rushed at me. He threw multiple punches at me face which I swatted away with my hands. Seeing an opening I sent a kick at greed's stomach which he caught in his hand. He pulled me closer to him and punched me right in the jaw sending my head crashing to the ground. I pushed myself off the ground quickly recovering. I could still feel the pain but I couldn't dwell on it right now.

"Lighting Style: Shocking touch", I shouted as I touched the ground sending a wave of electric currents at Greed. Greed jumped off the floor and landed on top of a building to avoid the electric currents sent at him.

"Earth Style: Rock golem", Greed said as rocks started to come together to make a golem. Once formed the golem started its attack sending punches at me which created huge craters in the ground. After dodging another punch from the golem I threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. The golem exploded into multiple pieces. Honestly if Kakashi or Sasuke doesn't get their butt here soon I was probably screwed. This guy Greed was giving me a hard time and I had a bad feeling that even though he was younger that guy Envy was stronger than him.

"You see, my favorite thing about golems aamm."

"Its Naruto."

"Well Naruto as I was saying, Greed continued, "my favorite thing about golem is that their immortal." As if on queue the pieces of the golem started to come back together to reform the golem. Cursing under my breath I charged at the golem while making 10 shadow clones to restrict it. 10 shadow clones jumped on his arms and legs trying to immobilize it. "That won't work", Greed said as he shouted, "Earth Style: Rock golem spikes." Spikes shot out of the golem killing the 10 clones restraining it.

"Your not going to make this easy for me are you."

"No I'm not so try to stay alive long enough to entertain me, okay", Greed said with a smirk on his face.

"Right back at you. Wind Style: Shredding tornado", I shouted, using the same justu I used to kill the bandits to shred the golem into smaller pieces than before. I knew that it wouldn't kill it but hopefully it would take longer to regenerate.

"I say it's time we end this."

INO POV

I was franticly searching for Kakashi sensei but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find him. I was heading to the places I heard a battle coming from but he was never there every time. I did manage to find Sasuke however. Sasuke was fighting- some bandits when I found him. Not wanting to get involved I hid and waited until Sasuke took care of the enemies.

"Sasuke-kun", I shouted, no longer hiding. Sasuke wasn't happy to see me if his look of annoyance was any constellation.

"What do you want Ino", Sasuke asked rather coldly. I was taken aback at how cold he was to me even though I didn't do anything to him. It suddenly hit me that Sakura and I did the same thing to Naruto. I started to feel guilty but I couldn't dwell on this right now, I needed to bring help back to Naruto.

"Its Naruto, he needs your help fighting against enemy ninjas."

"What are you talking about Ino. The only enemies we were told about were these worthless bandits", Sasuke said gesturing to the bandits that were on the floor, out cold.

"I know but all of a sudden these two ninja appeared and all most killed me." I then went on to explain how Naruto saved me and sent me to get Kakashi but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I could see a smirk spread across Sasuke's face that actually got me worried.

"Take me to where Naruto is now", Sasuke demanded.

"But Naruto said to-", I said before I was cut off by Sasuke.

"When have I every gave too shits about what the dobe said take me there NOW", Sasuke said putting emphasis on the word now. Not wanting to anger Sasuke anymore I quickly started heading towards Naruto. We hopped from building to building until I could see Naruto fighting the guy who sent the earth dragon at me. My body froze and started to tremble uncontrollably. Sasuke pushed passed me, since I was in his way and scanned the area.

I could see his smirk growing bigger as he spotted the shinobi in black. "Finally there's a worthy opponent for me to face", Sasuke said as he approach said shinobi.

NARUTO POV

Sensing another presence closing in I turned around to see Ino and Sasuke. Sasuke was better than nothing but I had a bad feeling that he was going to screw things up bad. While I was distracted Greed managed to kick me right in the face. "Getting distracted in the middle of a battle can get you killed you know", Greed said. I mentally slapped myself for getting distracted. What if Greed had stabbed me with a kunai instead of kicking me? I wont make the same mistake twice.

Quickly recovering I charged at him. I threw a punch at greed which he ducked behind. Greed did a sweep kick trying to knock me off my feet but I jumped over it and sent a chakra enhanced kick to his face which sent him flying. Greed crashed inside of a flower shop leaving a hole in the wall.

After a minute Greed emerged from the same hole in the wall. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Greed started making hand signs rapidly before shouting, " Earth Style: Rock cage." Multiple pars made of rock shot out the ground forming a cage around me. Reacting quickly to the situation I jumped out before the top of the cage formed.

landing on top of a building I created a shadow clone and we both started making hand signs before we shouted in unison, "Fire Style: Fire ball justu/ Wind Style: Giant air bullet." The two justu collided creating a wild fireball surround by sharp wind.

Seeing the deadly justu heading toward him Greed decided to counter it with his own, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Justu." The rock dragon and the ball of wind and fire collided creating a huge explosion. Dust and rock flew everywhere as a result. I used both my hands to cover my face preventing dust from getting in my eyes.

Using the dust like mist to my advantage I made multiple shadow clones to spread out and try to locate Greed. I was sure that he was going to try to use this to his advantage too. Sadly my shadow clones still couldn't see anything from any angle they tried to, which is the reason that why I'm in this tough situation.

Once the dust cleared up I noticed that I was surrounded by 4 golems on all sides. In perfect unison all four golem sent a punch my way. I jumped in the air to avoid the attack from all four sides. While in the air shouted, "Wind Style: Air dome." A ball made of wind formed around the golems. "Shrink."

The second I said that the ball of air started to shrink into the size of an ant. The golems inside of it were turned into dust. I smirked knowing that I had an advantage. We were going back and forth using justu after justu. If it goes down to who has the most chakra then your truly would obviously win.

As if to verify my thoughts I could see Greed panting on top a building. What I didn't expect to see was Greed's partner right next him with a bloodied Sasuke at his feet as he held Ino up by her hair. "Naruto-kun...please save me", Ino said while crying.

If wasn't for the fact that I was in this situation, then I'd be taken aback by the 'kun' added to my name. If they both came at me together I'm as good as dead. _"Where the fucking hell is Kakashi when you need him", _I thought in frustration. "Don't move", Envy commanded, putting a kunai to Ino's neck.

Instantly Greed turned into a blur. I felt pain explode onto my left cheek as a punch sent me crashing into a building. Emerging from the rubble, I gave greed a harsh glare. I was about to charge at him when Envy commanded, "Don't move", once again.

Instantly my body froze knowing what would happen if I didn't. Greed used this to his advantage again and kicked me in the stomach sending me crashing into the same building again. Emerging from the rubble again I signaled to the shadow clones I had created when I was stuck in the dust to close in on Envy.

Five clones attack Envy forcing him to let go of Ino an hop away. Once they recovered Ino they picked Sasuke and left to find Kakashi. "If you ask me your situation now is more dire than it was when we had a hostage", Envy said in a neutral tone.

I responded by getting in my fighting stance. "Water Style: Water bullet", shouted Envy as he spat water shaped bullets at me, much like my 'Wind Style: Air Bullet'. I jumped to the side to dodge his attack but I jumped right into their trap.

"Gotcha, Earth Style: Quick sand." I landed in the quick sand and quickly tried to jump out but I wasn't fast enough. I struggled against the sand but to no avail.

"Hahahahahahaha, I was expecting a bit more from you, not even one minutes has passed since this 2v1 has started and its already over. Now sink faster", laughed Greed as he placed both of his hand on the ground. Instantly I started sinking faster into quick sand.

Just like our fight, it took me less than one minute to be completely submerged under the ground. I closed my eyes and mouth. Sand enter through my nose clogging it quickly. I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything right now. I could feel my consciousness slipping away fast.

Its normally in the moments before your death that you remember your best memories. I would have chuckled at the fact that I didn't have any of those so called 'good memories' if I could. I lost consciousness soon after that thought. Or I think I did.

My eyes shot open and I was a sewer. I was confused as to what was happening. Assuming this was a genjustu, I form a hand seal and shouted, "Kai", but nothing changed. "Honestly what the fuck is happening right now." With a sigh I decided to explore the place, I mean at least I wasn't dead right, unless this was what the after life looks like.

It hit me the second I took my first step, an overwhelming amount of chakra, dark chakra. I wanted to find out what was releasing so much chakra but if that thing or person was a foe, I think I might die again.

Surprisingly my body started to move on its own towards the powerful chakra. I kept walking until I came in front of a huge cage. Suddenly a loud deep voice said ,"**It seems my jailor finally decided to pay me a visit**."

It didn't take long for me to figure out who was in that cage, "Kyuubi", I said almost hypnotized,"Where am I." I couldn't see the beast, its body hidden in the shadows but I could see two huge red eyes staring right at me.

"**In your mind human**", said Kyuubi. How was this even possible, for me to be physically in my mind. Deciding that that was the least important thing I needed to know I put that question to the side for now. "Am I dead."

"**Not yet but you will be if you don't get out of the quick sand soon.**"

"What happens to you if I die?"

"**I'll die too.**"

"So what do we do, I don't want to die yet."

"**I'll lend you my power and give you a bloodline only if you agree to my deal though**."

"And what's that."

"**First I want to be able to see through your eyes and second I want you to release me before you die, you humans have to die some day, even though its not going to be today and I don't want to be killed because of it.**"

"How would you give me a bloodline", I asked obviously very skeptical about what Kyuubi told me.

"**I wouldn't be giving you a bloodline more like awakening your bloodline. You are a Uzumaki, well half Uzumaki anyway and that's because your mother genes are recessive. I would make your mother's genes dominant which would cause them to show in you making you full Uzumaki."**

Tailed beast are powerful creatures. On this planet their on top of the food chain. Having a new bloodline and the most powerful beast in the element nations behind me would make me really powerful. And the things he asked for weren't unreasonable at all.

"How do I make you see through my eyes, what does that mean anyway?" I asked.

"**It is exactly what it sounds like. I'll be able to see what you see, feel what you feel, and hear what you hear. And we would be able to communicate with each other without you coming here.**"

"Why would you want something like that."

"**It gets boring in here doing nothing but sleeping for hours. If I can see the outside world through your eyes it would be more entertaining.**"

''So how do I do that exactly."

"**Channel chakra to your stomach so the seal can appear. Then put chakra at the tip of all your fingers, place it on the seal and loosen it slightly, so do it slowly so you don't mess up. **I followed Kyuubi instructions doing exactly what he said. I expected to feel a huge change but I felt the same as I did second ago before I loosened the seal. "How do we know that it worked", I asked.

"**Worry about that later, first we need you to save yourself from drowning in quicksand and then your going to have to kill those two ninjas up there.**"

Suddenly red chakra seep from under the cage and covered my whole body. I felt stronger, much stronger than before. With a smirk I said, "How do I get out of here."

"**Close your eyes.**"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on waking up. A minute after I could feel myself covered from head to toe in something, quicksand. I was back but I still didn't know how I was going to get out of this.

"_**Use your chakra cloak. You can't see it since your eyes are closed but its there. It can stretch off your body. Send it straight up and grabbed onto something and pull yourself out, hurry."**_

I couldn't see it but I could feel it. The chakra cloak as Kyuubi calls it. I could feel it surrounding my body making me powerful. I stretched my cloaked shaped hand out until it shot out of the quick sand. I dug my claws in the ground and then pulled myself out of the pit of quicksand using the chakra cloak like a grappling hook.

I shot out of the quick sand like a bullet and landed on the ground harshly making a crater in the ground. I looked at my hand seeing the chakra cloak for the first time. I clenched my fist and the cloak did the same. I looked up to see Greed and Envy staring at me with shocked expressions.

"He's a fucking Jinchuuriki and he can use his tail beast power a such a young age", said Envy showing emotions for the first time. Not given them time to get over their shock I dashed at Greed with blinding speed. I punched greed in his stomach sending him flying through multiple building.

That seemed to shake Envy out of his shock. "Fire Style: Flaming Phoenix", Envy shouted as a huge phoenix made of fire shot out his mouth. "_**I need more power", **_I thought as the phoenix flew towards me. Behind me another tail was added to my cloak without me noticing either one of them.

"**Wind Style: Air dome"**, I said making a dome to cover myself and protect me. The phoenix hit my air dome, covering it completely in fire. I could feel the heat coming from the fire. After a minute the fire subdued. I released the dome and scanned the area trying to find Envy.

I didn't find Envy but I found more rock golems surrounding me. I quickly destroyed them all with a giant cloaked fist. Envy rushed at me at high speeds and threw a kick at my head, I ducked under the kick and grabbed Envy in my chakra cloaked fist then slammed him into the ground. Envy turned into water showing that it was a water clone.

Greed rushed me from the side trying to kick me. His feet were covered with rock. I grabbed his foot and pulled him closer to me before punching him in the face sending him flying. I noticed that Greed was out of tricks, completely defeat in both nin-justu and tai-justu. All I have to do is defeat Envy. I jumped to the side to avoid a fire ball and quickly looked in the direction the fire ball came from.

Seeing Envy I dashed towards him faster than I did before. I threw a punch at him that he jumped over. **"Your not getting away that easily",** I said in a demonic voice, **"Wind Style: Cutting Wind."** I blew strong sharp winds at Envy. I noticed that the Kyuubi's chakra was making my justus and senses stronger.

Envy substituted with a log dodging my attack. With my enhanced senses I quickly spotted Envy beside Greed. "Greed we need to retreat lets meet up with Lust and get out of here."

**"What leaving already, at least give me the satisfaction of torturing you to my hearts content you son of bitch."**

Greed and Envy started running away from me, hopping from roof to roof. _**"Your not getting away bitches. Kyuubi give me more power."**_ A third tail appeared on my cloak as I open my mouth only for a huge fireball to start forming over my head. I started laughing like a mad man enjoying the thought of burning greed and Envy to crisp.

There it was. During my months of training I noticed that I had another personality. All the hatred and pain I kept bottled up inside me came out with my other personality.I call him Dark Naruto, at least for now. Dark Naruto enjoys killing people and making them suffer, that was what he lived for.

The fire ball grew bigger and bigger and I was about to release it on Greed and Envy when Kakashi finally showed up. He had bruises on him and his clothes were slightly ripped. I guess he had to fight some one too "NARUTO STOP, LET THEM GO", Kakashi shouted. I sent a annoyed glance in his direct.

**"What do you want Kakashi."**

"Naruto don't do this. You'll be hurting civilians along with the enemy."

**"So, these civilians are probably just as bad as the ones in konoha."**

"You can't go judging people you haven't met, that's exactly what konoha did to you. It would be hypocritical of you to despise konoha and then do the same thing they did to you to others." I followed Kakashi's orders, his argument making sense to me. Once the fire ball was gone my cloak started to return into my body.

Instantly I felt weak and drained once it was gone. My muscles felt stiff and I couldn't feel my legs.

I fainted.

3 HOURS LATER

When I woke up I was in Hikari's house, surprisingly Ino was asleep at my bedside. Was she waiting for me to wake up? Kakashi was also there, he quickly noticed that I had woken up.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"I'm fine', I said sitting up. I could see Kakashi looking at me with worry evident in his eyes.

"Has she been waiting here this whole time", I said referring to Ino.

" Yes she has, she was very worried about, not even paying attention to her 'Sasuke-kun", Kakashi said wiggling his eyebrows at me."But anyways what happen out there, all I need is a brief summary if that's okay with you."

"(Sigh) Well after I left you guys I helped the guards defend against the bandits but when I was done I heard Ino scream. I tried to get her as fast as possible, I succeeded, saving her from taking the enemies justu head on. After saving Ino I sent her to go and find you while I held the two ninja's back for as long as possible. Ino couldn't find you but she found Sasuke who she brought back to help me. Sasuke and I were overwhelmed, Sasuke losing leaving me to the 2v1 again. I got caught in the enemies justu and was about to die when I use the Kyuubi's chakra", I said whispering that last part so only Kakashi could hear.

"Is that all you remember. Are you sure you didn't feel any drastic change in your body", Kakashi asked.

"No, why", I asked staring at Kakashi strangely. Kakashi took a small mirror out his pouch and handed it to me. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at my sudden change in appearance. My blond hair was now blond and red, neither color overpowering the other. My right eye was no longer blue but was red like my hair.

"Wow", was my response._ "This what Kyuubi meant when he sai_d _that my mom's genes would show_."

"Yeah I'm just as surprised as you are", Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"What do you think happen", I asked faking ignorance.

"I'm not sure how but my guess is that your mom's genes that were recessive at first is now dominant, and it's showing. You know who your mom is right?"

"Kushina Uzumaki right?"

"You know Naruto, Uzumaki's have a bloodline. All Uzumaki's are good at fuinjustu and very rarely a few unlock a special power to use chakra chains, your mother had them, that means you might have a bloodline", Kakashi said with another eye smile.

"True but even if do have it, it's going to be hard to learn how to use it since the Uzumaki clan is supposed to be extinct and even if there was another Uzumaki out there, what the chances of them having the bloodline too."

"I'm sure there's something in konoha's library that could help you, plus even if you don't have the chakra chains you can still use fuinjustu", Kakashi countered.

"I guess, but putting that aside what are we going to do about our situation, our mission isn't a C-rank anymore. Plus I have a feeling that we haven't met all our enemies yet", I said.

"I have the same feeling, that's why reinforcements are on the way. If our clients had lied to us about the rank of the mission then we would have the choice to abort mission but they had no idea ninjas were involved." Our talking eventually woke up Ino.

"Naruto", Ino said quietly while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm awake", I replied. Ino looked at me and quickly looked away, her cheeks now slightly pink.

"T-t-thanks f-for saving me back there."

"Your welcome. Speaking of saving people where's Sasuke."

"Out of all of us Sasuke took the most damage but he's fine now, just covered in bandages. He'll be fine in a couple of days", Said Kakashi.

"Okay it's decided", I said getting out of bed, "I'm going to do some training." I rushed out the room before I could hear Kakashi protest against me. I ran passed Hikari in the hall and saw the bandaged Sasuke in his room through the open door. Before training I decided to go back to where I fought Envy and Greed. There was a lot of rumble there and the visible ground was scorched. Greed's quicksand was also still there. "_If I wasn't for the Kyuubi I would have died here."_

**"_Your welcome."_**

_"You were listening?"_

_**"I can hear all your thoughts kit, and about learning how to use your chakra chains, I could teach you, in fact I will teach you."**_

_"What about fuinjustu, and why was I knocked out after using your chakra."_

**_"With my power you were able to_****_ punch harder and move faster than you normally could._****_ Making you able to punch harder and move faster than you normally could puts strain on your muscles. Your going to have to make your body stronger to lessen the effects._**

_"Makes sense."_

**_"Also don't worry about fuinjustu. It's and unknown secret but the second bloodline of the Uzumaki's is to be able to do fuinjustu. You see since it was very rare for one to unlock chakra chain even if you had two chakra chain users breed. In the early years the chakra chains were all they were known for and there's was a 15% chance of breeding a chakra chain user. Eventually though an Uzumaki was born that was highly skilled in fuinjustu, though he didn't have chakra chains, he grew up to be a seal master but when he was in his hundred he feared his knowledge dying with him. So he made seal that made it possible to transfer his knowledge through his genetics. After that he asked for a CRA to be called to help him create a new Uzumaki bloodline."_**

_"How do you even know all this."_

**_"I been around for over a millennial, I know almost everything."_**

_"Okay so lets start training."_

**_" About that, I think you should train tomorrow, get some rest for now. However I'll help you unlock your chakra chains today."_**

_"Good enough I guess."_

_"**Concentrate chakra into your back and try to let a certain amount of chakra, not all of it shoot out your back. To make multiple chakra chains let the same amount of chakra shoot out of at another place on your back it that's simple."**_

I did what Kyuubi told me to do,trying to see how many chakra chains I could make. When I did as instructed ten golden chain shot out my back tearing my clothes.

"Naruto", shouted Ino who was running towards me.

"Ino, what are you doing here", I asked.

"Kakashi sent me to tell you not to train", Ino said between breaths.

"Of course he would", I whispered.

"Naruto, what are those", Ino said pointing towards my back. Quickly noticing she was talking about my chakra chains I let my chakra return to my back which made the chakra chain do the same.

"It's nothing I said walking away."

THE SINS HIDEOUT

I was angry, no angry was an understatement, I was down right furious. Having all my men defeated easily by a genin squad meant that I underestimated the enemy. There was no way in hell I was going to let them get in the way of me and my treasure.

Lust was a pretty tall woman standing at 5'8. Any guy would jumped at the opportunity to get in her pants so to speak. With her heart shaped face and slender body she was one of the must beautiful women you'd ever see. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders. She also had rare golden eyes that anyone could get lost in.

She was wearing a black short dress that showed her back, black gloves that went up to her elbow with black stockings and boots. As good looking as Lust was she was also just as strong and here she was all bloodied and barely able to stand. Greed wasn't any better and the other were three member were two days away and some how Envy is fine.

"What happened", I asked, staring at lust, anger evident in my voice despite my attempt to keep it out. Lust stared at the floor trying to avoid looking me in the eye.

"Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja was too strong for me" , She replied in a low but audible voice. Now staring at envy I asked.

"And you."

"We were able to beat two of the genins but we had trouble with the last one, he's a Jinchuuriki", Envy reported not backing down from gaze like Lust.

"Can he access the tailed beast powers", I asked my anger subduing understanding why they were defeated, not like it made it any better though. Envy nodded in response. "How many tails can he use."

"He used three tails, I'm not sure if he can use more."

"So he's not the first, second, or third tails since I'm guessing he wasn't fully close to the complete transformation yet", I looked at Envy for confirmation which I got as a nod,"We can also cross out the four tails since he would start to somewhat take on the form of the four tail if that was his tail beast. So he's has the five tails or higher."

"What do we do now", asked Greed.

"Were going to wait for the others to come. Then we'll plan our full scale attack", I said with an evil smirk forming on my face.

"Sounds fun", was Greed's reply.

AND THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER FOKES AND TO ANWSER YOUR QUESTION I THINK NARUTO USING THE HARASHIN IS A BIT TOO OP SINCE THE FOURTH TOOK OUT AND ARMY WITH THAT JUSTU BUT IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT HIM TO HAVE IF I CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT.


	10. reinforcements

SASUKE POV

It's been two days since the fight with Envy and Greed. Reinforcements weren't here yet but they were suppose to be here by noon. Because of his ability to make shadow clones Naruto was forced by Kakashi to help with construction instead of training. He said he would train us when reinforcements came, apparently they were friends from the academy and he thought it would be 'fun' if we trained together.

I had to get stronger. I, an elite Uchiha was defeated by a lowly commoner who was only using tai-justu. That bitch was lucky I didn't have my sharingan or things would have been reversed. The next time we meet I'll pay that bastard back for humiliating me like that.

FLASHBACK

_"Finally there's a worthy opponent for me to face", I said cockily as I walked up to the ninja in black._

_"I can't say I feel the same way", replied the ninja in a neutral tone. I frowned at him, who did this bitch think he was. Didn't he know I was an Uchiha._

_"I'll show you the power of an Uchiha." I rushed at the ninja sending a barrage of punches and kicks at his vital body points. All my attacks were dodge easily showing that this guy was faster than me. I threw a wild kick at his face out of frustration which he ducked under easily. _

_Seeing an opening he kicked me in the stomach sending me skidding backward. "You bit-", I said before I was punched in the face blood spraying from my mouth, my gum bleeding. An upper cut followed, crashing into my chin lifting me off my feet._

_Not letting up, a bone crushing kick was place on my chest sending me flying. I crashed into the ground skidding a cross the floor. How this happen, how could I an Uchiha be so easily defeat how? I could hear Itachi's voice in my head saying it was because I was too weak. That I need to hate him more, resent him more and then I'll stand before him with eyes like his._

_I could see the ninja hovering over me. I hated this, I had no control of the situation at all. I struggled to get up before one last kick was planted in my face knocking me out._

_FLASHBACK END_

I gritted my teeth at the memory of that fight. To make it worse Naruto not only took on both of those ninjas, he defeated them and sent them running away when I was crushed within minutes by just one of them. How was the dobe so strong. Who was giving him this power?

I needed all the power I could get so I can kill him. I want a personal trainer who can give me their undivided attention and that's something Kakashi couldn't do, having to take care of Ino and Naruto along with me.

Not being able to sit still I left the house intending to train ignoring Hikari's cries for me to stay in bed.

NARUTO POV

I sighed resting against a wall drinking a bottle of water, exhausted after working with the construction worker of Xertisque. Why was I here when I could be learning how to use my chakra chains. Instead my ability were being used to help repair the village.

The construction worker were nice and all. They all seemed to be really close and friendly to each other and were quite kind to me but I couldn't help but feel like my time was being wasted. I mean shouldn't you worry about fixing the village after its fully saved? The bandits would just come back and destroy everything we fixed.

"Hey Naruto-san, breaks over", shouted Nishima one of the construction workers who had taken me under his wing for the pass few days. Nishima was young, only 19 years old. He was tall standing at 6'0. He had long red hair that was kept in a pony tail and some muscle because of his line of work. He claims that the only reason he requested me once he heard I was hear to help was because I had red hair now like he did even if blonde was mixed in. A weird reason but hey, who was I to judge.

"Coming", I shouted back quickly finishing the bottle of water before I discarded it in the trash can, before I ran after Nishima so I wasn't left behind. "So what do have for me to today", I asked. Everyday he would give me a tasked to do playing around with my powers. Not that I minded much, it was cool showing off in front of everyone.

"Well you know were a bit short on men", Nishima said smirking, knowing what was coming next.

"You know were never short of men when I'm around", I said smiling at him.

"That's the problem, you might put me and everyone here out of a job", Nishima laughed.

"Don't worry about that, remember I have a village to return to", I said chuckling. "_Not that I mind not going back to that hell hole", _I thought.

"Today we'll be trying to fix the ground, the whole thing turned into pure quicksand, its crazy what ninja's can do." Nishima said clearly amazed by Greed's work. Taking a turn around a corner me and Nishima continued on our way, still making small talk.

Seeing something blue and white I turned around to see Sasuke limping to an unknown destination. "Sasuke", I said as said person looked up at me, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed? And where are you going?" Sasuke analyzed me taking in my new appearance seeing me for the first time since the attack.

"That's none of your business", Sasuke said as he brushed pass us.

"Your going to train aren't you", I said a smirk forming on my lips as Sasuke froze before turning around giving me a harsh glare. "Well since your strong enough to train then can't you give the village a hand, with the construction and all."

"No I ca-", Sasuke started before he was interrupted by Nishima.

"Ahh that's a great idea Naruto-san", Nishima said as he grabbed on to Sasuke's hand pulling him along. Quickly arriving at the seen of the battle Nishima finally let Sasuke go. Sasuke gave me a harsh glare knowing that Kakashi would have forced him to help if I snitched anyway.

"I hate you", Sasuke said under his breath so only I could hear.

"The feelings mutual", I whispered back smirking at Sasuke knowing I had hit a nerve.

WITH TEAM 10

Asuma sighed as he blew smoke from his mouth. he and his genin team were on their way to Xertisque to help Kakashi. Everyone one my team weren't happy about this except for the only girl member Sakura who was excited to meet her crush, which she voiced constantly by saying 'Were going to see Sasuke-kun' in a sing song voice while skipping.

"Can you be quiet you troublesome woman, we heard you the first fifty times!" Shikamaru said in a slightly raised voice, clearly upset with Sakura's annoying antics. Sakura instantly shut up noticing the pleading face of her teammates.

"Sorry, I guess I got a bit too excited", Sakura said sincerely apologizing to her teammates.

"Its alright", Choji said, his mouth full of chips.

Team 10 was on a delivery mission close by when a massage arrived saying that team 7 needed reinforcement on a B maybe even A-rank mission, a mission that I didn't think my team was ready for. Shikamaru could handle himself against some opponents, with his ability and his smarts. Choji was strong, the strongest on the team in fact. Even though he had a kind heart and didn't want to hurt a soul he could defend himself if need be and with him and Shikamaru's teamwork they could take down chunin level opponents. But even though it was cold Sakura was practically useless only knowing the academies justus. She would definitely need protection from any enemy above civilian level not even being efficient in tai-justu. And by chance if the whole team got split up then they were in trouble.

With this thought in mind I went on to think about what I could teach my genin to make them even a little bit more prepared for the battle that was sure to come. Getting lost in thought I didn't notice how time slowly went by as we arrived at our destination. We slowly approached the gate seeing two guards on high alert by our presence.

"Were konoha reinforcements" , I spoke up before anything happened.

"Oh Great more children", said an Orange haired guard as he quickly went to open the gate. Seeing the gate open we quickly went inside ignoring the guards side remark.

"How are we suppose to find team seven in this troublesome place", Shikamaru said with a sigh looking at the large village that was almost as big as konoha, even if it still had quite more work before it was there.

"I don't know", Choji said with his mouth still full of chips.

"Don't worry guys my Sasuke-kun detector has been going off since I entered this village. I'll find my Sasuke-kun no matter what", Sakura said with determination in her eyes while the rest of her team sweat dropped at her actions. "Follow me guys", Sakura said as she took off in a random direction.

"Why do women have to be so troublesome", Shikamaru said as we followed behind Sakura having nothing else to do.

NARUTO POV

"That sucked", I said falling on the ground exhausted from the day's work. Not knowing any justu to make quick work of the quicksand. None of us knew how to get rid of quicksand using the things construction workers would, if that was even possible, Nishima depending on us to use some justu to make things easy. For hours we tried the craziest things to get rid of the quicksand. None of them worked until we finally decided to dig it out, that being difficult since the quicksand kept trying to suck in the shovels.

"Yeah that's an experience I wouldn't want to go through again", Nishima said as he also collapsed from exhaustion, lying on the ground.

"What kind of idiots decide to dig out fucking 'QUICKSAND' with a freaking shovel!" Sasuke shouted exhausted and angry about everything that happened.

"You went along with it though, and it did work eventually even if it did take hours", I said not having the energy to deal with Sasuke right now.

"The works not over yet, we still have to fix the hole all we did was take out the quicksand and sealed it in these scroll", Nishima said picking up one of the scrolls for emphasis. I let out a groan causing Nishima to chuckle.

"That's work for tomorrow", I said with a yawn fully intending on getting some rest for the night. Nishima chuckled at my statement but agreed none the less. Me, Nishima, and surprisingly Sasuke sat down resting in a comfortable silence until we heard the voice of a familiar banshee, well familiar for me and Sasuke anyway.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEE-KKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUNNN", came the familiar voice of Sakura. Sasuke instantly paled knowing who was coming his way. I laughed out loud at Sasuke's misfortune. Mean while Nishima looked between me and Sasuke, confusion evident on his face.

Appearing out of nowhere, a pink blur attached itself on Sasuke holding his arm in an iron grip. "Oh, Sasuke-kun I've missed you so much", Sakura said as she latched on to Sasuke's arm.

"Let go of me", Sasuke said trying to get Sakura off his arm to no avail.

"Awwww, my Sasuke-kun is so shy but I have to let all the girls no that your mine, especially Ino-pig since you guys are going to be seeing each other often", Sakura said resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder making him very, uncomfortable.

"Are they together", Nishima said pointing towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Nope", I said with a nod.

"Then she's a", Nishima started.

"Fan girl", I finished for Nishima. Nishima gave Sasuke a sympathetic look feeling sorry for the guy, while I was enjoying every minute of his pain. Shortly after Shikamaru and Choji showed up along with their jonin sensei. He looked a lot like the old man, I wouldn't be surprised if they were related. He wore standard jonin outfit and had a cigarette in his mouth.

"The fact that she actually found him is really creepy", Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. Choji agreed munching down a bag of chips. There wasn't any drastic change that happened to Shikamaru, Choji, or Sakura. Sure Shikamaru and maybe Choji too had grown a few inches but they were still the same people they were in the academy.

"Hey kid, your Sasuke Uchiha aren't you", asked the old man's lookalike.

"Yeah, what of it", Sasuke replied.

"Mind helping us meet up with the rest of your team."

"Yeah where's Ino-pig and Naruto-baka", asked Sakura in an unnecessary loud voice.

"If your looking for me I'm right here", I said drawing everyone's attention to me. I wasn't surprised to be greeted with shocked faces of team ten, though why their sensei was shocked confused me. Its not like we've met before, have we?

"N-Naruto i-is that really y-you", said Shikamaru while stuttering.

"The one an only", I said as a smile spread across my lips.

"Honestly, your the only person I've met that's just as troublesome as a woman", Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I'll take that as a compliment, anyways lets go meet up with Kakashi-sensei", I said as I lead the way to Hikari's house. We all walked in silence, well everyone except Sakura who kept trying to talk to Sasuke who in return ignored her as usual. We reached Hikari's house rather quickly and were now in front of the door. I knocked twice and waited for about one minute before the door opened. The one who opened the door was Hikari, who was rather surprised to have so many people arrive at her house. "Is Kakashi and Ino here", I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah their inside", Hikari replied, breaking out of her shock. She then stepped aside to let us all in, analyzing each of the new arrivals as they stepped inside, her gaze lingered upon Sakura the longest as she was attached to Sasuke. Team ten greeted Hikari once inside before I led them to the hallway where all the rooms were held.

"Kakashi-sensei team ten and the old man's lookalike are here", I called trying to get Kakashi's attention.

"The name's Asuma Saratubi kid", Asuma said, finally telling us his name.

"So you are related to the old man", I said as my suspicion was confirmed.

"If by old man your talking about the Third Hokage then yes", Asuma said as he scratched the back of his head. Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn by the sound of a room door opening as we all turned to see Kakashi exiting his room, giggling like a girl while reading Icha Icha paradise.

"What's he reading", asked Hikari, while everyone except me and Asuma asked the same question.

"Trust me, you don't want know", I said trying to reduce their curiosity on the book, fearing that they might read to find out.

"Oh Asuma you finally made", Kakashi said never taking his eyes off his book. "Perfect now follow me we have much to discuss." Kakashi started walking while we all followed him. He seemed to be on autopilot taking turn after turn never taking his eyes off the book. He was taking us deeper into Hikari's house I noticed as I passed rooms that I never saw the first time we came. After a minute of walking Kakashi entered what seemed to be a storage room as it had sealed boxes and random equipment like old painting, broken brooms, and stained carpet.

"Where are you taking us and why", I asked not understanding why Kakashi brought all the way back here.

"You'll see where when we get there but if you must know why it's so we can discuss important things away from prying eyes", Kakashi explained as he maneuvered his way through the room avoid all the things around. Copying what Kakashi did we all maneuvered our way around, keeping up with Kakashi. Eventually we made it to a place in the room that was clear, it was like a clearing in a forest but instead we were in a room full of junk.

Kakashi, finally putting his book away walked to the middle of the clearing before opening a door on the floor. We all surrounded Kakashi to see a stair case leading underground.

"Please don't tell me where going down there, its all dark and creepy down there", Sakura said looking down at the stair unconsciously increasing her grip on Sasuke who was acting oblivious to the fact that she was even their. Ignoring her question Kakashi continued down the stair as we all followed. The trip down stairs was quick and eventually we entered a room which I guessed was our final destination.

The room was simple with mostly furniture taking up space just like upstairs there was a picture of Hikari's dead mother with flowers all around it. That was all that was in the room but the most interesting thing about the room was who was in it. There was Kiato and another guy who looked a lot like him along with Gen-san. This would be the second time today I've seen someone's lookalike. Ino was also here surprisingly seated in one of the many chairs placed around the room.

"For-head, what are you doing", Ino said, giving Sakura a harsh glare.

"Where the reinforcements Ino-baka", Sakura said as she glared back at Ino.

"Get off of Sasu-", Ino started before I interrupted her.

"Not now Ino, you can bitch a Sakura all you want later." With one last glare at Sakura, Ino turned around with a 'hmph'. I took a seat knowing we were going to be here for awhile as the others did the same. Hikari sat beside her father's lookalike who was apparently her uncle, enjoying their short reunion. I understood why we all were here except for Hikari. I mean wasn't this stuff a bit too much for her. But I didn't say anything and just went along with it.

"I'm Kazama Kyuseishu the chief of this village. I brought you all hear to discuss our enemy at hand. My brother and I along with Gen-san has discovered that there might be someone working behind the scenes with these bandits", Kazama said as he looked around the room.

"I think the enemy ninja's that showed up in the their last attack is enough proof of that", Kakashi said.

"What there were enemy ninjas!" Kazama said as he jumped out his seat, shocked at this new revelation. With a sigh Kazama calmed himself down before he spoke again. "Before we start" He said before his gaze landed on Hikari," I don't think you should be here Hikari-chan. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I want to know, I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Hikari shouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I know Hikari-chan but your too young", Kazama said giving Hikari a sympathetic look.

"What about them", Hikari said gesturing towards all the genins in the room, tears now freely falling from her eyes.

"Their different", Kazama said. With that Hikari ran upstairs at full speed, tears rapidly flowing from her eyes. Kazama Refocused his attention to us after Hikari's fleeing form faded from our sight. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's no problem, we understand", Asuma said.

"As I was saying before, we figured out that there was someone working behind the scenes and you guys says that's it's ninjas.", Kazama said.

"Envy, Greed and when they were retreating they mentioned someone named lust. These are the names of the ninjas who showed up. The Sins they were talking about are the seven deadly sins if their names are anything to go by", I said giving them all the information I had. We then went on to fill in team ten about the gold under Xertisque along with the scroll.

"We believe that they have the other half of the scroll", Kazama said

"So let me get this straight these guys told bandits to help them get whatever it is that they want in exchange for gold which their stealing from you. And the Ninjas who named themselves after the seven deadly sins want the other half of a scroll", Asuma said summing up what we just went over. "What do you think Shikamaru", Asuma asked.

"I think that their searching for a dragon and the only reason they would look for something so troublesome is because they more or less want to control it.", Shikamaru said with sigh knowing something big was coming up. "_The days ahead are going to be very troublesome",_ Shikamaru thought.

"A-A d-dragon!? Control? What are you talking about", Kiato said looking at Shikamaru like he was crazy.

"You said that the people Xertisque worshiped a dragon an built a temple and yadayadayda. So then this scroll that you have, more than likely leads the owner to the temple but its been cut in half and the only way to find the temple is to have both halves. And the Sins believe that they'll find a dragon in the temple that will help them fulfill there goal, Whatever that is", Shikamaru explained.

"How illogical but logical at the same time", chuckled Gen as he listened to Shikamaru's explanation.

"The next battle will be the last. Their coming at us with everything they have next time", I said.

"I agree with Naruto on this. Since some of their allies got defeated they won't risk sending them out again in fear of them getting killed reducing their strength. It would make sense to just go with an all out attack. My guess is that their waiting on something thing before they do, maybe even someone", Shikamaru said.

"So basically we have to wait on them to attack us and then defeat them, get their scroll and go in that temple and see what's down there. That'll be easy" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You said that last time but when they actual came you got your ass kicked", I sad bluntly.

"Naruto-baka who do you think you are talking to Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura said defending her 'Sasuke-kun.

"I'm just stating facts, If we want to win were going to have to start training. I barely survived the last time because you were too weak to fight your opponent who beat you without getting a scratch on himself. I doubt I'll survive that a second time", I said before I got up out my seat heading up stair. Sasuke was glaring at me but said nothing knowing everything I said was true. I met Hikari half way up the stair who was no doubt eavesdropping on our conversation. I walked right pass her and whispered in her ear "You own me one." Before I went up all the way with her following behind me walking in sync with me so her foot steps couldn't be heard.

Once we were in the storage room Hikari gave me a quick thanks before she made her way to her room quickly._ "I would like her more if she wasn't into Sasuke. I can feel that this crush she has for him will turn her into a fan girl. Its a shame too, she's so beautiful", _I thought

**_"Aww is my host falling for a civilian girl", _**Kyuubi said trying to annoy me.

"_No I'm not. Romance and shit like that aren't very high on my to do list if their even there at all"_, I said with finality.

_**"It's okay you know. Your a health teenaged boy with raging hormones. I can teach you a lot more than just shinobi things. I could help you pick up chicks and teach you about the birds and the bees. I can also teach you how to pleasure a women in bed"**_, The Kyuubi said enjoying how uncomfortable I got with each passing word.

_"I'm going to have to pass. Having a fifty foot tall demon fox give me 'The Talk' is not something I want to go through_", I said shuddering at the thought of how disturbing that would be.

_**"Haha, Its your lost"**_, Kyuubi said before going back to whatever he does in his cage.


	11. Everyone can change

We wasted no time in training ourselves for the battle to come. The next day we woke up early to start our training. We were currently in an indoor training ground made for the soldiers to train. The place was much more accommodating than we were use to, but I guess that's a good thing. The room was silver all over. The place was also big in height, width, and length. At the edges of the room were beverage's and other things we could cool down with. Other than that it was like a normal training ground, minus the training post. Both team seven and ten were waiting patiently for instructions on what we were going to do. Hikari was also here, interested in seeing us train.

"Today we'll be having spars against each other so both me and Asuma can figure out what areas you need to improve on", said Kakashi with his usual eye smile. Sasuke was pleased with what he heard, a big smirk forming on his face. Everyone else was less enthusiastic about it as a series of groans was heard.

"Why do we have to do something so troublesome?" Shikamaru complained. A stupid question coming from him who no doubt knew the answer.

"After we see your fight and figure out your strength and weaknesses, we can make a training schedule appropriate for you", explained Asuma as he blew smoke out his mouth. "Okay now here's how the matches are going to go. It's Shikamaru vs Choji, Sakura vs Ino, and lastly Sasuke vs Naruto." Instantly Ino and Sakura started glaring at each other, know doubt ready to fight for Sasuke's affection. I thought Ino was getting over Sasuke, her waiting at my bedside and all, but I guess I was wrong.

"So what are the rules", I asked.

"Well first off, there's no killing each other", Kakashi said as I rolled my eyes. That was pretty obvious, I mean I have never seen a spar where killing was allowed. And if there was one, then it doesn't qualify as a spar. "I'll say that anythings allowed as long as you don't kill or seriously damage one another."

"Also there's no giving up", Asuma said as he glanced at Shikamaru, who let out a groan upon hearing this new rule.

"Up first is Sakura vs Ino", said Kakashi as everyone stepped back, giving Ino and Sakura space for their battle. To be honest I was a bit interested in seeing what they could both do. Ino did take out some bandits by herself. I wonder how she did it. And Sakura had to have learned something, right?

Ino POV

"Fore-head I'm about to wipe the floor with you", I said as I glared at Sakura. She has been all over Sasuke since she came and it was really pissing me off.

"You can try Ino-pig but you'll fail. And l'll show Sasuke-kun who the better woman is", Sakura shot back looking rather smug. I bet she thought her come back was good. I looked to the side to see where everyone had stepped back to. I saw Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei looking at us with encouraging smiles. Hikari looked excited, know doubt happy to see a ninja battle in person. I told her about what I had seen of Naruto's battle against Greed. She wanted to see a battle for herself every since.

Sasuke was looking out the window, finding whatever it was out there more interesting than our fight, which pissed me off. Shikamaru was sleeping as usual and Choji was watching us while munching down a bag of chips. And lastly I saw Naruto staring at me intensely with an emotionless expression on his face. It unnerved me not knowing what he was thinking.

I blushed under his gaze, his new features making him look cuter than before. Wait... cuter? When did this happen? When did I start thinking Naruto was cute? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Focusing on Sakura again I said "Lets see about that." We stood there in silence before Kakashi shouted "Begin", signaling the start of the fight.

Both Sakura and I took out a kunai which we hurled at each other. The kunais clashed causing sparks to fly. Sakura ran at me with a battle cry, her fist cocked back and ready. Sakura threw her fist at my face. Her tai-justu was sloppy but I knew there was a lot of weight behind that punch. I dodged to the side as Sakura zoomed pass me, not able to stop herself.

I used this to my advantage. I attacked Sakura by trying to kick her in her stomach. My kick connected, sending Sakura flying across the training ground. I was going to continue my attack but hesitated when I saw Sakura struggling to get up. Maybe I hit her a bit too hard?

Sakura slowly got on her feet. She quickly brushed the dirt off her clothes and straighten her hair before she got back into her fighting stance, causing everyone except Naruto to sweat drop. "You got lucky that time Ino. But now I'm done warming up. Its time for the real fight to begin." Sakura said a smug look still on her face. It took a lot of will power for me to not burst out laughing. It was actually sad how low Sakura had fallen.

"I'll show you what I've learned so far", Sakura said making hand seals.

"_Was Sakura going to fire a justu at_ _me? What justu could she possibly know?" _I thought as I prepared myself for whats to come.

"Ninja Art: Sakura's Paradise", Sakura shouted as the training ground turned into a beach. So this was a genjustu. It made sense, Sakura was always good at chakra control. Suddenly Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and pulled Sakura into a deep kiss. I gagged at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura kissing, their tongues were showing and everything too! Sakura was in a pink bikini, while Sasuke was wearing his swim shorts and he had no shirt on.

This was honestly the dumbest genjustu ever. But I have to admit it was working. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and lashed out at Sasuke, my face red in embarrassment and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the ocean.

"Oh wow Ino, you don't have to be a jealous bitch all the time you know", Sakura said causing a tick mark to appear on my head.

"I hope you still have that same attitude after I break your genjustu and beat you into the ground", I shot back, very pissed off.

"Don't go underestimating me Ino, it won't be so easy breaking out of my genjustu", Sakura said with a giggle. "Especially when its so tempting to stay." Multiple Sasuke's started appearing all over, swarming me with affection, while wearing very appealing swim suits.

"Ino-chan we love you", they all said in unison as they showered me with love. I had an enormous nose bleed with my face as red as a tomato. My imagination ran wild going over the most perverted things that me and all these Sasuke's could do together. I forgot all about our fight and easily got lost in this erotic paradise. I was in heaven!

ON THE OUTSIDE NARUTO'S POV

We stood there waiting for something to happen. Sakura and Ino have been standing still for the last ten minutes. I knew they were in a genjustu but I couldn't help but get impatient waiting for them to come back.

"What's going on, they haven't done anything but stand there for the pass ten minutes! What did that pink haired girl do!" Hikari shouted. Whether it was out of concern or frustration, I couldn't tell.

"She put Ino under a genjustu. Their probably fighting in the genjustu's world or something like that", I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh", Hikari said but I could tell she was still confused. With a sigh I decided to tell her what genjustu is in further detail to occupy time. During my explanation I could see blood running from Ino's nose from the corner of my eye.

"_What the hell happening to her in that genjustu I wonder",_ was my thoughts as I continued to wait.

"_**I'll bet you that its something perverted"**_, came kyuubi's booming voice.

After I got over my shock, still not used to having kyuubi talking to me, I quickly replied,"_And why is that."_

"_**That's because I can smell her getting we-"**_, Kyuubi said before I interrupted him shouting aloud.

"THAT'S ENOUGH", as my cheeks turned pinked. Hearing my outburst everyone turned to look at me with raised eyebrows. "I-I was just... talking to myself", I said in a failed attempt to explain myself.

"What a dobe", Sasuke said as he went back to staring out the window.

"_**Tch, virgins", **_Kyuubi said in an annoyed tone.

"_Oh shut up", _was my reply.

BACK WITH INO

"Ino-chan we love you", came the chant of multiple Sasuke's as they showed Ino lots of love.

"Yes I know Sasuke-kun, I love you too", I said with hearts in my eyes.

"Look at you Ino, enjoying yourself. Who knew you were such a pervert", said Sakura in a smug voice. I narrow my eyes at her. This place would be perfect if she wasn't here. But as usual, she never fails to get in the way.

"Oh...Your here", I said giving Sakura a look of disgust.

"What do you mean by 'Your here'. Don't tell me you forgot about little old me already", Sakura said faking being hurt.

"Yes I actually did now if you don't mind, I'd actually like to enjoy myself 'ALONE' with Sasuke-kun", I said still glaring at Sakura.

"No by all means, please do", Sakura said with a smirk that unnerved me but I'll put that to the side for now, after all Sasuke-kun is waiting. "_As much as it annoys me to see Ino with 'MY' Sasuke-kun, I'm happy that my plan worked perfectly. Now to give them a little more time before I let Sasuke-kun break her heart, hihihihi."_

Focusing on Sasuke I had one last thought,"_Sakura-baka is so annoying, kinda like how Naruto was back in the academy. Wait Naruto saved my life, I shouldn't think about him like that, plus he was kinda cute back then too. He was also kinder to me than Sasuke ever was."_

It was as if he read my thoughts. All the Sasuke's around me started to back away from me giving me hateful glares. I was taken aback by the sudden change of heart. "Hey Sasuke-kun whats wrong", I asked confusion evident in my voice.

"Your annoying", they all said in unison as they glared harshly at me. "Your useless and pathetic. Instead of wasting your time fawning over me how about you train and actually try and be a decent kunoichi for once", Sasuke said harshly. Sasuke's words were harsh but I knew them to be true. I did waste time fawning over him. Going on diets so I can stay slim just so 'Sasuke-kun' would like me, growing my hair because 'Sasuke-kun liked long haired girls and I even destroyed my friendship with Sakura just because she liked Sasuke too. Noticing this hurt me a lot. I had said that Sakura had fallen really low without noticing that I had fallen in the same pit she did. But I wasn't going to breakdown like a hurt little girl. I am going to get stronger so maybe one day, I can pay Naruto back for saving me.

Enough was enough. I decided right here and now that I would stop pursuing Sasuke. If he didn't see how special I was then it was his loss. "You now what Sasuke, your right. From now on I'll take my ninja training seriously. Plus I don't see why I was chasing you this whole time when there's better fish in the sea", I said as I thought of Naruto. I blushed slightly at that fact but I wasn't going to let this turn me into a fan girl. Never again will I fan girl over a guy.

"WHAT!", came the screech of a familiar banshee. "That's not the reaction your suppose to have. You were suppose be devastated and depressed, not have some great breakthrough!" Sakura cried.

"Sorry to disappoint you fore-head. Actually on second thought...I'm not", I said smirking at Sakura who was having a breakdown. "Kai", I shouted as I proceeded to dispel Sakura's genjustu. Breaking out of the genjustu I quickly looked for Naruto. I locked eyes with Naruto who stared right back. When I looked at Naruto I remember how it felt when he saved me, how warm and safe I felt in his arms. I smiled at Naruto enjoying the memory as he raised an eyebrow, confused about my actions.

"About time", Hikari said as she looked at me smiling.

I focused on Sakura but I couldn't help but think,"_He's the one, I'm sure." _ I could see Sakura on the floor panting, tired from the chakra lost. That genjustu most have taken a lot of chakra. I guess she was hoping that would finish me off. I took out a kunai and attached an explosive note on it before I hurled at the floor. It landed right beside Sakura.

"Call the match. Its over" I said as I looked at Kakashi, my hand seal ready, threatening to explode the note.

"The Winner is Ino", Kakashi declared making a small smile appear on my lips. Trying to be a good sport, I walked up to Sakura with my hand extended. Sakura just stared at my hand, not showing any signs of taking it.

I sighed inwardly before I said,"That was a nice match. I would have lost if I hadn't thought of a special someone." Sakura took my hand hesitantly before she pulled herself up. We walked over to everyone together, Sakura needed help walking. I handed Sakura over to Asuma-sensei as he disappeared in a puff of smoke with Sakura in his arms.

I stood beside Naruto quietly, trying to think of something to say. "What did you think of the fight?" I asked, hoping he was impressed.

"Hmmmm, I didn't see much honestly. Must of it took place in Sakura's gen-justu." I was a bit disappointed with Naruto's response but it was however true. No one knew what happened in that gen-justu, and I hope it stays that way.

"Okay who wants to go next", Kakashi asked us.

"Sigh, I'll fight Choji next. Might as well get it out of the way. Plus those two are just itching to go at it", Shikamaru said as he sent a lazy glance in Naruto's and Sasuke's direction. I was interested and worried about the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were going to fight. Those two hated each other a lot and would probably hurt each other. On the other hand they were both strong and seeing them go at it would be interesting.

"I (munch) don't mind (munch) going next", said Choji between munches.

"Okay so its decided. Shikamaru vs Choji is next", Kakashi said.

"Who do you think will win", Hikari asked as she sneaked up next to me.

"I think Choji will win. Shikamaru is lazier than an old man and he's not as strong as Choji is. I doubt he'll be able to hold Choji down for long with the Shadow Possession justu either", I said.

"Shikamaru will win and if he loses, it's on purpose", Naruto said flatly leaving no room for discussion.

"Why is that", Hikari asked.

"Shikamaru is a genius with an IQ over 200. He can use his smarts to win. After all the, strongest one isn't always the one that wins the battle", Naruto said as he stared at Shikamaru an Choji, who were preparing for battle. How did Naruto know all this stuff about Shikamaru? I'm closer to Shikamaru than Naruto is and I didn't even know those things.

"Wow, he's really smart huh", Hikari said amazed at what she had just heard.

"Hey Naruto, what's your IQ", I asked curious as to how smart he was. Naruto gave me a questioning glance before he replied.

"It's 150", Naruto said. I noticed that I didn't even know what my IQ was. When I got home I might actually go figure that out.

Shikamaru's POV

With a sigh I prepare for the spar by, getting in my respective corner. How am I going to beat Choji quickly so this match could be over with. Sigh, why did Asuma have to come up with such a troublesome rule. I could see Choji getting in his corner. He was moving slowly, trying to finish his chips before the match. I decided to use this to my advantage, using this time to think of a strategy. I got in my thinking pose and close my eyes ready to think of a strategy.

_"Choji wanting to end this fight quickly used his expansion justu to blow himself up like a balloon. Not wanting him to use his families justu, I took control of him using the Shadow possession justu. Choji struggles against my justu, causing me to use more chakra, straining to keep him under control. I didn't have as many justus as everyone, only knowing my clans justu. So I had to use it scarcely. _

_I released Choji and ran to the side quickly dodging Choji's Human bullet tank justu. Choji rushed right pass me leaving huge tracks behind him. I planed on using the Shadow Strangle justu to knock Choji out but I need a shadow big enough to do that. Choji's shadow when he's expanded should suffice. _

_My shadows were weaker in such a shaded place like this building. Even if I had Choji's shadow help when he was in his normal form it wouldn't be enough. I needed to get behind him in his expansion form._

_Choji turned back into his normal form before he expanded his arm, sending a giant hand at me. I quickly threw a kunai out of Choji's range before substituting with it. Choji's hand had created a huge crater in the ground on impact. I took out a kunai and threw at him, making sure it landed two meters from him before it exploded._

_The smoke from the explosion blinded Choji, hiding me from his view. I made a clone to act as bait while I henged into an ant and sneaked behind Choji. Choji saw my clone and prepared to do the Human Bullet tank justu. He used his expansion justu and was already starting to spin. Before his justu started I used my Shadow Possession justu to take control of him._

_Choji was shocked that he was captured by my justu. I decided to finish this before Choji started to struggle. I used the Shadow Strangle Justu. My shadow turned into a hand and slithered up Choji's body. By now he had started to struggle but I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. Using all the chakra I had I force the hand over Choji's mouth._

_Using Choji's own shadow, I created more shadow arms that went up his body and covered his nose and then the other went around his neck. Choji struggle the best he could but my justu never faltered. Eventually Choji stopped struggling against my justu. Hopefully knocked out. His body returned back to normal laying awkwardly on the ground. I checked for a pulse and thankfully found one.  
_

_I tell Kakashi that Choji's alive and he calls the match."_

"Begin", Kakashi shouted signaling the start of the match. Like I thought Choji used his Human Bullet Tank justu trying to end the match quickly. From then on out everything went exactly as planned.

"Winner: Shikamaru", Kakashi announced as I checked Choji's pulse.

"How troublesome", I said as I put Choji on my back. Struggling to handle Choji's weight I walked slowly towards the crowd.

NARUTO'S POV

As I predicted Shikamaru won, an unknown to everyone he had done it quite easily too. Choji's stalling gave Shikamaru too much time to think. You never want a guy with an IQ of over 200 to think for too long, especially when he's your opponent.

"I told you so", I said to Ino and Hikari.

"You were right. I didn't know Shikamaru was that smart", Ino said impressed with what she saw.

"Yeah, Shikamaru's amazing. Did you see the way he teleported out of the way of Choji's giant hand", Hikari said with stars in her eyes. She was really weird.

"Anyways I'll see you guys later", I said as I walked away. I could feel Sasuke following behind me. He was excited and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Who do you think is going to win", I heard Hikari asked Ino.

"Honestly I can't say", was Ino's reply. I wasn't excited about this fight at all. In the past I was interested in fighting Sasuke but it became obvious to me that I was stronger. The kage bushin no justu had made me get much stronger in a short amount of time, I noticed this after my fight with Greed and Envy.

"I hope your ready to get your ass kick dobe", Sasuke said.

"Actions speak louder than words", I said not even sparing him a glance.

"Hn, I'm going to make you take back what you said about my clan. Their not pathetic", Sasuke said, his voice raised slightly as he said the last part. Sasuke and I were now in our respective corners staring at each other, well I was staring but Sasuke on the other hand was glaring daggers at me. Asuma appeared in a puff of smoke with Sakura who was conscious this time.

The air was tense, everyone staring in anticipation of what would happen once we got the go ahead. Well everyone except Asuma who was trying to figure out how Shikamaru's and Choji's fight went.

"Begin", Kakashi said signaling the start of our fight. Sasuke wasted no time rushing at me, throwing punches and kicks that I easily dodge. To me it looked as if Sasuke was moving in slow motion. He wasn't as fast as Greed or Envy. Sasuke threw a kick at my chin which I dodged by moving my head up. Sasuke brought his foot down in and second attempt to hit me but I dodged it by jumping back.

Putting my hand up, I motioned for Sasuke to come at me which riled him up. Sasuke came at me again albeit, a bit faster this time. Sasuke attacked me relentlessly trying to land a hit on me to no avail. Dodging Sasuke's right hook I kicked him in the stomach making him skid backwards.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower justu", Sasuke said he spit four miniature fire balls at me. I stood in place not showing any signs of moving at all. I quickly formed multiple hand seals before I said "Wind Style: Air dome." A dome of air quickly form around me, protecting me from the fireballs. Once the attack was over I decided to use a new justu I made up. It was inspired by Choji.

"Expand", I said as the dome of air grew bigger. "Wind Style: Air Dome Tank", I said as my dome started spinning like Choji did. Once I felt like it was moving fast enough I sent it at Sasuke. My justu was exactly like Choji's Human Bullet Tank except, this was a dome made of air... not a human being.

Sasuke did a chakra enhanced jump to get out the way of my attack. I could hear everyone talking about how I had made my own version of the Akamichi's Human Bullet Tank justu. I was probably going to get an earful about this once I got back to Konoha. Dispelling my justu after missing Sasuke, I turned around to be impaled by multiple shuriken. I exploded in a puff a smoke signifying that that was a shadow clone.

"Your going to have to do better than that", I said appearing behind Sasuke. Reacting quickly, Sasuke spun around with a kick aimed for my face that I caught with my hand. I increased my grip on Sasuke's leg causing him pain. Sasuke cried out in pain before he tried to get his foot free.

"Let me go you bastard", Sasuke said through gritted teeth. I complied and let Sasuke go but not before I gave him a chakra enhanced punch to the face. Sasuke was sent flying but was able to sloppily recover himself.

"You can't defeat me Sasuke. I'm faster than you and I have a bigger arsenal of Justus than you do. Your tai-justu is also incomplete without your sharingan. Your completely outmatch", I said.

"I'm an Uchiha elite. I will defeat you", Sasuke said defiantly.

"Oh well, I guess I have to teach you the hard way", I said as I charged at Sasuke. Sasuke got in a defensive stance ready to defend against my attack. I threw a punch at Sasuke's face which he blocked, not being fast enough to dodge. My punch broke Sasuke's guard, leaving his face defenseless. I quickly capitalized on this and used my other hand to punch Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke staggered backwards in pain. Not giving Sasuke time to recover I kicked him in the stomach causing him to hold it in pain. Continuing my attack I kicked Sasuke in the chin lifting him off his feet. Not letting up at all I jumped in the air and delivered an axe kick to Sasuke's head sending him crashing into the ground. Sasuke was struggling to get on his feet after my attack.

I kicked Sasuke back on ground and put my foot on his head to keep him on the ground. "This is where your Uchiha name gets you Sasuke. Your name doesn't mean shit to anyone. You think Uchiha's have never been defeated? It doesn't matter what clan you come from or what doujustu you have, everyone can be defeated."

"Oh please. What does a dobe like you know", Sasuke said hitting my foot. I lift my foot off Sasuke's head. Once he was free Sasuke lashed out at me with a punch that I dodged before I planted my knee in his stomach. I threw Sasuke back on the ground before I stepped on him again.

"Stop hiding behind your clans name like a spoiled brat Sasuke. Your grieving but hiding it behind your hatred for Itachi. Let it go Sasuke. Your going to get your clan extinct if you keep this up, why do you think Itachi left you alive? It was so you could rebuild the Uchiha clan."

"What do you about Itachi. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY CLAN", Sasuke shouted as his eyes turned red. He finally awakened his sharingan. He had one tomoe in one eye and two in the other.

"Nothing... but I do know how it feels to be alone. But unlike you, I'm not a idiot who isolated himself."

"All I want is power so I can kill him", Sasuke said as he glared at me, his sharingan blazing. Even with all that I could see that I was getting through to him. I wasn't obvious because of his sharingan but tears were threatening to fall.

"You want power but you stunt your own growth. If you'd get over your stupid superiority complex you'd noticed that you can learn something from the people around you." The more I talked to Sasuke, I noticed that his eyes started to soften little by little. "Plus you could asked them to help you kill Itachi, he is konoha's missing nin after all." There was no response from Sasuke. I could see that he was pondering my words. I slowly took my foot off Sasuke's head. This time he didn't lash out at me.

"Call the match Kakashi, I don't think Sasuke can continue", I said. Kakashi waited to see if Sasuke was going to protest but when nothing happened he called the match.

"Winner: Naruto", Kakashi said as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Are we done here", I asked Kakashi. He answer me with a nod. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke before he shunshined with him to who knows where.

"Sasuke was completely crushed by Naruto... The 'Dead Last", Sakura said shocked. I sighed, Sakura was still calling me the dead last even after my grades improved significantly in the academy. Not wanting to stay for all the drama I quickly left the training ground making a mental note to remember to learn the shunshin. It would make traveling short distances much faster.

"_**What was that. Why'd you help the Uchiha"**__**, **_Kyuubi asked.

"_He was like me in some ways. But it was really pissing me off seeing him constantly acting like a poor victim."_

**_"Oh please, I bet your just a big softy"_****_, _**Kyuubi said.

"_I'm not soft",_ I replied.

_**"Sure, you can keep deluding yourself. This is why I like your dark side** **better." **_

"_So what are you going to teach me today."_

**_"I think its about time for you to learn fuinjustu."_**

_"So how do we start?"_

**_"How's your hand writing", _**Kyuubi said with a smirk. He smirked... How did I know that? Putting that aside I answered Kyuubi's question.

"_It's bad, why", _I asked confused as to what my hand writing had to do with anything.

"_**That's where we'll start."**_

_"Huh?"_


	12. Training in peace

"This sucks", I said as I failed to draw a perfect seal for the 50th time today. Why couldn't the Kyuubi teach me a more orthodox way on how to improve my writing?

"_**Oh stop whining. I can teach you how to write properly with more orthodox methods but that would take too long. This way you'll learn much faster and maybe you'll be able to use it in battle soon."**_

_"I can't just write a perfect seal on instinct"_, I said a bit angry with how this was going. You'd think that learning to write would be easy for a ninja. With this thought, I made up a new saying 'Never judge a skill by it's cover'.

_**"Listen, you need to look within yourself. You're genetically programed to be able to do this! You just have to act on that** **instinct." **_

_"Easier said than done. And why can't my shadow clones help with this again?"_

**_"For the last time, your shadow clones are made of 'Your' chakra, but they don't have 'Your' god damn DNA!"_**

With sigh I decided to try again. I closed my eyes trying to look within myself like the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune instructed. I didn't know when it happened but I fell into a deep meditation. When I did, I could see a hand writing on a paper making the seal I had tried to write. I wasn't sure what type of seal it was, the Kyuubi wouldn't say, but it looked oddly familiar. The seal was close to being finished, I didn't know how I knew that but I did. Disturbing my meditation was the sound of people talking to each other. It was soft at first but it gradually grew louder until it sounded like someone yelling.

"MY MOTHER DIED TOO!" came a voice that sounded a lot like Hikari's. As sad as that sounded right now I didn't give a fuck about her dead mother. I was so close, so fucking close to finding out how to act on my instinct. A tick mark appeared on my head as the yelling continued. Having enough of it, I got up and stick my head through my room door before shouting.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP. IF YOU WANT TO ARGUE, DO IT OUTSIDE. NOT IN THE DAMN HALL WAY!"

Two faces turned around in shock at my outburst. One was Hikari's and the other was that guard that I had to fight when we arrived. Noticing who shouted at him Akiro scowl at me before storming out the hallway. Hikari on the other hand was more polite.

"S-sorry for disturbing you", she said before she quickly went in her room and slammed the door. Whatever they were talking about must have been personal because she had tears running down her face. With a sigh I was about to go back in my room before someone shouted at me.

"Naruto! How could you say that!" Ino said as she came out her room. She was no doubt eavesdropping on their conversation. I wasn't surprised by that at all. She did have a reputation as a gossip queen back in Konoha.

"What do you want now Ino", I said. Why did everyone feel like interrupting my training today? Ino walked pass me and went straight into my room before pulling me in and closing the door.

"That was very rude of you. How could you say that to a person grieving over their dead mother." I stared at Ino blankly not even slightly entertained by this. I wasn't in the mood for this at all. They interrupted my training, which by the way I was training so I could defeat the people terrorizing their village but they decided to interrupt me to argue about their dead mother. If I were them I'd kill the bastard who killed my mother and move on.

"Easily, by moving my lips and using my tongue. Now If you don't mind, I need to get back to my training." I said ushering Ino out the door. Once she was out I closed the door in her face. "Troublesome woman", I whispered under my breath before going back to mediating.

_**"Well that was interesting. It seems like that civilian you seem to be attracted to has some history with that orange haired human"**_, said Kyuubi.

_"So what? That doesn't help me with my training now does it!"_

**_"Is that you or the jealousy speaking?" _**I sighed knowing how this was going to go. I knew I didn't like Hikari and he did too but if it annoys me, he'd do anything. Cutting off our mental link, I went back to training. I was able to get into a deep meditative state once more. I was able to see the same hand writing a seal on paper once more but just like before, I was rudely interrupted... again!

My door was opened an in came Kakashi. "Ahh Naruto its good to see you awake", came Kakashi's cheery voice. My eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. "_Can't a person train in peace!"_ I thought as I replied to Kakashi.

"Do you need something sensei?"

"Were having a training session together with team ten." Not this again. I didn't enjoy the company of Konoha shinobi at all. I'd much rather stay in my room, train, and talk to the fifty foot demon inside my head.

_**"I didn't know you enjoyed our conversations."**_

_"Not now fur ball."_

"I'll get ready", I said as I unsealed my luggage. Opening my bags I got out a clean pair of my ninja clothes. Once I got what I needed I quickly sealed my stuff back into its scroll. Ushering Kakashi out the room I quickly changed my clothes and put on my ninja sandals. It seems like I'll never get to train in private. With a sigh I walked out my room.

I walked out of the hallway and into the living room to see everyone eating breakfast in the couches. Seeing everyone eating made my stomach grumble as I finally noticed just how hungry I actually was.

"You might want to eat something kid, we'll be heading out shortly", said Asuma before he took a bite out of his sandwich. Noticing a plate full on bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches resting on a counter, I quickly took two before I took a seat next to Shikamaru. I was surprised to see him actually eating instead of sleeping. But when you think about it, he has to eat sometimes or else he'd die.

"I thought the whole sparring thing was so you could give us a personal training schedule so we can train in 'Private", I said putting emphasis on the word private. I really didn't care about the whole training schedule but I want to train by myself.

"It was", Asuma said after he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"So why are we having another group training session like we did yesterday?" I asked confused.

"We are going to give you your private training schedule but since Kakashi and I notice something you all needed help on, well everyone except Sakura that is, we decided to have one more group session."

Wait...my ears must not be working today because I swear I just heard him say that I needed help doing something that Sakura god damn Haruno could do! I stared at Asuma waiting to see if he was joking or not only to receive no outward reaction. This had to be some sort of joke!

_**"Calm down kit. He's not wrong but he's not entirely right either." **_Deciding to listen to the millennium old demon inside me I took deep breathes calming myself down before replying.

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"What he means is that all of you don't have very good chakra control and use more chakra than needed when you use your Justus. I noticed that problem during your spars also. But that pink haired girl doesn't because she has near perfect chakra control."_**

_"Your lying. To have near perfect chakra control at our age she'd have to be a genius!"_

**_"Not exactly. You see her chakra reserves are so small and that makes it easy to control. I've met animals who aren't even summons that have more chakra than hers. You'd have to be mentally retarded to not be able to control that little chakra."_**

_"What about me, do I use way more chakra than needed when doing my Justus?"_

_**"More than the others in fact." **_I frowned at that revelation. Was my chakra control really that bad? I thought the tree climbing exercise would at least make me up to par in that area.

_**"Don't worry yourself kit. Your chakra control is up to par, at least for someone your age, but your chakra reserves aren't. There too huge for you to be able to control at your skill level. Plus I don't see you using all that chakra up all at once, and if by some chance you do, you still have my chakra to use."**_

Deciding not to dwell on it too much I quickly finished my sandwiches. Looking around I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was disturbed by this information. Sasuke frowned, Ino looked shocked, and Choji hesitated before putting a chip in his mouth. Heck even Sakura looked surprised before she quickly replaced her shocked expression with a smug one. Surprisingly though, nobody argued.

We all ate in a comfortable silence until we were done with our breakfast. Once done we all left the house with Hikari tagging along as usual. Strangely, instead of taking us to that training ground we sparred at last time, Kakashi and Asuma escorted us outside the village and into a forest near by. If the Kyuubi was right then I was beginning to figure out what this training session was going to be about.

They were going to teach us the tree climbing exercise. I sighed knowing that I already mastered this exercise. So once again my training was interrupted for nothing. I kept quiet, deciding on waiting until the exercise was introduced before I said anything.

Ten minutes after traveling through the forest we came across some 'REALLY' huge trees. These tress look like the result of giving plants steroids. They were really wide taking up a lot of space and with their height added on, they were quite a site.

"Okay, today we'll be learning how to climb tress", Kakashi said once we all settled down. Everyone looked confused except for me because I knew what Kakashi meant. Sakura decided to raise her hand like an academy student and waited until Kakashi called on her.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we all know how to climb a tree."

"Of course you do Sakura, but can you climb a tree without your hands?", said Kakashi looking smug. What a show off. "Asuma could you demonstrate for us", Kakashi continued. Asuma shoved his hands in his pockets before walking up the tree like it was a flat surface.

"That's Impossible!", Sakura exclaimed as she watched Asuma's demonstration. Ino also look surprised at this which made me sweat drop. They've seen a person spit fire, control shadows, and turn themselves into a human boulder and a man walking up a tree is what surprises them. Ino could go inside people's mind for heavens sakes!

"Actually, it isn't impossible. By channeling chakra into your feet you can stick to surfaces", Kakashi said.

Ino raised her hand and waited until Kakashi called on her before she asked him a question like Sakura did."Kakashi-sensei, Asuma said everyone but Sakura needed this training but she doesn't seem to know it", Ino said trying to point out that Sakura needed this too.

"It'll be easier to show you rather than explain. Sakura can you channel chakra into your feet before climbing this tree", Kakashi asked Sakura. Sakura look worried but complied anyway. Walking up to the tree Asuma walked up, she channeled chakra into her feet before placing one foot on the tree. Sakura quickly placed her other foot on the tree before walking up the tree slowly. With each step she took Sakura got more confident.

"Hey! This is pretty easy", Sakura said. Sakura walked up the tree with ease going even higher than Asuma did before she went and stood on a branch looking winded. I know Kyuubi said that she had near perfect chakra control but seeing her do what took me three days to master on her first try was Impressive.

I wasn't the only one impressed. Sasuke looked shocked before he quickly covered it up with a stoic expression. Ino was also surprised by Sakura's skills, her mouth hanging open slightly as she watched.

"Troublesome", said Shikamaru with a yawn.

"B-But how?! She didn't even know that was possible before today! Yet she's doing like its nothing", Ino exclaimed.

"You see Ino, Sakura's chakra control is almost perfect", Kakashi said with an eye smile. All the genins were amazed by this. Ino was staring at her rival with admiration and so was everyone else except Sasuke and I. I could tell Sasuke was impressed but of course he wouldn't show it.

"You hear that Sasuke-kun! I have perfect chakra control", Sakura exclaimed from up the tree.

"I said near perfect chakra control", Kakashi corrected. Kakashi was about to continue before Sakura cut him off.

"If I already know how to do this exercise, what am I going to be doing sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You see Sakura the only reason you have such good chakra control is because... well... your chakra reserves are pathetic. Your chakra reserve grows when you exercise your body, like when your trying to get muscle. But because of your lack of exercise unlike the rest of academy students your chakra reserves got smaller instead of bigger."

Sakura's face fell at this revelation. After all the praise she was getting about having good chakra control only for them to drop a bomb saying it was only because her chakra reserves were pathetic. It was the cold hard truth though. Walking as far up the tree as she did drained her chakra. It was funny really, it almost had me laughing...almost.

Seeing Sakura's down expression Kakashi quickly reassured her. "Don't worry Sakura. Asuma and have a training schedule prepared to help you, but for today we want you to run up and down this tree. And I mean going all the way to the top", Kakashi said as he pointed up the tree causing Sakura to look up.

I looked up also and I guess the other's did too. The top of the tree wasn't visible from the ground, and I doubt Sakura could see it from her position either. Sakura gulped looking at the height of the tree. Shakily raising her hand and pointing up Sakura stuttered, "U-UP T-There!" Kakashi gave Sakura a nod before he eye smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we'll catch you if you fall", Asuma reassured her before he blew smoke out his mouth. With all that happened I almost forgot the fact that I knew this exercise already. Deciding to that now was the best time to announce that I could do the tree climbing exercise I raised my hand. I mean... everyone else was doing it.

"I learned this exercise before", I said once Kakashi called on me. Kakashi gave a skeptical look before asking me to prove it. With all eyes watching me I walked up to one of the trees before walking up it easily. I decided to go higher than Sakura just to get the point across.

"So sensei", I said hanging upside down from a branch, "what will I be learning today?"

After getting over his shock, Kakashi looked over at Asuma who smirked at him. I frown knowing what that look was. That was a 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking' type of look. And trust me, nothing good came out of that look.

Focusing back on me, Kakashi gave me an eye smile before saying, "Naruto your job is to watch over everyone and help those who need help." Staring at Kakashi I couldn't help but imaging him with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh and the personal training schedule are in here. Hand them out to those who complete their training," Kakashi said as he threw a scroll at me before he and Asuma shunshined away, giving me no time to protest.

Catching the scroll I jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. Everyone was staring at me as if waiting for instructions. Annoyed, I yelled at them, "What are you waiting for!? Get to work!" With that everyone attempted to walk up the tree except for Shikamaru who decided to observe the others and learn from their mistakes. Great... just great. My training was interrupted multiple times and now Kakashi and Asuma decided to dumb their work on me.

Taking a seat on the ground I sighed. I've been doing that a lot today. "_I hate my life sometimes."_

_**"Hey, at least you still have me here to talk to."**_

_"Thank you Kyuubi, you just made my day",_ I thought sarcastically.

_**"Thank you, I try."**_ I mentally rolled my eyes at the Kyuubi's smart remark. Feeling another presence near by I turned around to see Hikari sitting next to me.

"Hey", Hikari said.

"Do you need something?" Okay, That sounded less rude in my head.

"Not really, sorry for bothering you", Hikari said as she started to get up. I know I wasn't the nicest person in the world but I wasn't a jackass like Sasuke was.

"I'm sorry", I said causing Hikari to pause, "I'm just having a bad day." Turning around Hikari sat beside me again. Hikari and I sat in silence watching everyone fail at climbing the tree. There was one point where Sasuke was sent flying much like I did when I first tried which got Hikari laughing.

"Naruto-san, when did you learn this exercise?" Hikari asked.

"Back in my village while I was training to be a ninja at the academy."

"Then why'd don't the others know this?"

"Well you see, I found this exercise in a library. They didn't teach it in the academy." Hikari gave me a nod of understanding before focusing back on the training genins. A slightly serious expression came across Hikari's face before she asked me a personal question.

"Why'd you become a ninja?"

"To be able to protect myself."

"Not because you wanted to protect your village or your family?"

"I don't have a family and I hate my village." I could see Hikari frown, unsatisfied with my reply. Having answered Hikari's questions I felt like it was time for me to ask the questions.

"What would you do with power?" I asked. Hikari looked surprised at the question. Finally getting over her shock Hikari replied.

"I'd protect people precious to me. I lost my mother in one of the bandits raids. The pain of losing someone precious is something I don't want to go through again." The pain of losing someone precious is something I didn't understand. I couldn't sympathy's with Hikari not really having any precious people. I guess the old man, Iruka, and the Ichiraku's are my precious people. I'd go insane if I didn't have these people in my life, no seriously without them I would only have a dark side who enjoys killing people.

Many people fell into depression after losing someone precious to them. Tsunade the legendary sannin left the village because she lost her brother and lover to war. I didn't believe that I'd breakdown if someone I loved died but just to be safe, I made a mental note to remember to protect my precious people. Still, I doubt I'd have to do that. The old man had personal ANBU protecting him plus he is the Hokage, the strongest man in the village. Iruka is a academy teacher so he doesn't go in the field and the Ichiraku's are safe within the village walls.

"A very admirable thing to do", I said as I looked at Hikari. Hikari blushed in embarrassment at my praise.

"Anyone would do it", Hikari said trying to brush off the compliment.

"I wouldn't. I grew up by myself really so I didn't think I had any precious people but when I think about it, there's four people I wouldn't want to see die." I could see Hikari giving me a sympathetic look. There were only four people in my life that ever looked at me that way. This made me gain respect for Hikari. Noticing that I revealed a lot about myself I decided to change the topic.

Hikari and I continued to talk for awhile, getting to know each other better. We became friends, at least I think we did. I knew what a friend was but I never had one so I wasn't sure.

Everyone's training went fine. Other than saving Sakura when she fell from the tree, which should have been Asuma's job, I didn't do much. No one asked for my help so my job was easy. With the sun setting and everyone's chakra exhaustion, we decided to call it a day. Arriving at Hikari's house, I finally got to continued my training.

AT THE SINS HIDEOUT WRATH POV

I looked down at the six members of my organization with a blank face. Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and lastly Covetousness. We were finally reunited and wasted not time in planning on how to destroy Xertisque.

Below Xertisque was a temple that had a treasure that I have dedicated my life on finding. The Dragon summoning contract was hidden in that temple. A Legendary summon was something most of the world didn't know about. They were all scattered around the world and hidden skillfully by our ancestors.

Summoning contracts like the Dragon, Phoenix, and Minotaur all existed. These creatures of mas destruction were once used by ninja's as summons but unlike other summons, these beast didn't work with the person who summoned them.

In fact, to use these creatures as a summon you had to forcefully control them. With no one being strong enough to control them and the creatures retaliation to the attempts made, we had no choice but to seal them away.

Xertisque was held hostage by a dragon for Centuries. This dragon was no other than the king of all dragons. They worshiped the dragon in an attempt to please the beast enough to spare their lives. It work as the beast spared them so long as they did everything it asked. While living to please the dragon the people of Xertisque plotted against their God.

Using the gold from their village, the people of Xertisque built a temple underground for their Dragon/God. The temple was really a sealing ground in disguise. After asking the Uzumaki for help, this is what they were instructed to do. The Dragon lived in the temple for years without knowing this fact, fuinjustu being an art many couldn't grasp. After letting the dragon get used to his home the people of Xertisque turned on him.

One night while the beast was a sleep Xertisque's people snuck Uzumaki warriors into the temple where they proceeded to seal the dragon into the temple. Normally such a powerful creature could only be sealed into a living creature but this temple was specially made to be able to hold the beast. This was something not easily done, and the requirements had to be perfect. A being as powerful as a tailed beast can't be sealed into an object.

No, they would easily get out. But because the Dragon was not as strong as a Tailed Beast is what made this feat possible. Although the dragon wasn't as strong as a tailed beast, their numbers made them just as dangerous. The temple was skillfully created with the help of the Uzumaki with seals to help keep the beast inside. Basically it would have to break free from multiple seals to ever be free.

With the Dragon king seal off, so was the contract with the dragons. Once I took over Xertisque I am going to get the second half of the scroll and find out the entrance to the temple and unseal the Dragon King before I control him and become the first person to ever have the Dragons summoning contract.

"When do we attack", asked Pride as he stood there staring at me with his cold eyes and crossed arms. Pride stood tall at 6'3 wearing a long sleeve black shirt. His pants were black also along with his glove, ninja sandals, and coat that went down all the way to his feet. He had spiky black hair and cold black eyes.

"We'll be attacking in one weeks time", I said answering Pride's question.

"What's the plan", Envy asked.

"We'll be attacking much like we did last time. We'll split up in groups taking a certain amount of bandits with us to one side of the village. This way we can separate the genins and take them out easily. Their best chance of beating us is using teamwork, take that away and they'll fall easily. I will take out the copy ninja. If you don't encounter a genin, take out Xertisque's guard before heading to the chief's office and find the other half of the scroll."

Having said what I needed to I waited to see if there was any questions.

"What about the Jinchuriki. Surely he'll be a problem", Greed asked. Turning around to look at Envy I asked him a question.

"Can I trust you to take care of him using you know what?"

"I'll try", Envy said as he brought his hand up to his neck.

"Anymore questions?" I asked as I looked down at the members of The Sins. Everyone stayed silent. Taking that as a yes, I left the room.

HIKARI'S HOUSE NARUTO POV

My eyes shot open as my hands quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a brush. Dipping the brush in the ink, I quickly drew a seal on the paper. Looking a the perfectly drawn seal I couldn't help but smile. It took me all day to be able to do draw this seal.

_"I finally did Kyuubi."_

_**"Took you long enough, anyway...now we can move forward."**_

_"You know for an instinct, that was pretty hard to act on"_, I said in my defense.

_**"That's because unlike normal Uzumaki's who were born with the ability to draw that seal you just recently gained your Uzumaki bloodline, hence the reason why you had to unlock that instinct"**_, Kyuubi explained.

_"What is this seal anyway?"_

**_"It's a resistance seal. You can seal your chakra into it. You see with the amount of chakra control you have you'll barely be able to do most seals. So we'll seal off half your chakra so you'll have better control."_**

Nodding my head I looked down at the seal I drew. It had the kanji for Power in the middle with four slashes making a tilted square that almost looked like a diamond around it. On each slash was two lines that connect creating a triangle on the slash. Also connecting to the lines was a bigger slash much like the ones the lines were on. This happened on all side.

The seal was hard to describe, it being very complicated. Yet, it seems to make perfect sense to me how it works. There were other things that branched off of the part that I described that went down the paper.

_"How do I seal my chakra inside this again?"_

**_"You'll have to draw the seal again but this time on your body. Once done, focus your chakra to the body part that has the seal drawn on it which will activate the seal."_**

Doing Exactly what Kyuubi instructed as usual I drew the seal on my left arm since I was a right handed. Once I channeled chakra into my hand the seal activated. It started to glow blue as the huge slashes started spinning rapidly. Black lines branched off the seal before spreading all over my body.

I could feel my chakra being drained as the lines started to go back into the seal. I smirked as the seal stopped glowing showing that the seal was done.

_**"Now let me give you your actually training schedule. You'll have fifty clones practice chakra control while another fifty try and master all the Justus's in your arsenal. In the mean time you and I will practice fuinjustu."**_

Being too tired to ask any questions I nodded dumbly before jumping in bed.

**I know I failed to describe the seal so once I figure out how to either post a link or the picture on my profile I'm sorry to say you'll have to deal with my sucky summary. My notes will also be written like this now. Ja ne**


	13. Eye's that Sparkle

**I KNOW I KNOW ITS BEEN 'MONTHS' SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS BUT IN MY DEFENSE I WROTE A CHAPTER AND IT GOT DELETED AND WELL I QUIT AND STARTED A NEW STORY (THAT FAILED) AND PEOPLE WERE STILL FOLLOWING THIS STORY. AT FIRST, I STILL DIDN'T WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT THEN I REREAD THE WHOLE THING AND WELL, I'M GOING TO CONTINUE IT.**

"NARUTO," Kakashi shouted after I didn't respond to his first five calls. Getting up with a start I subconsciously shot chakra chains at Kakashi's head. "Whoa," Kakashi said as he traced his finger against chains having narrowly dodged them earlier. "I see you've unlocked your chakra chains," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, a habit of mine I haven't done in a while. I stopped _immediately_ when I caught myself. However, my trademark apology still came. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It was my fault for surprising you anyway."

"So what did you want?"

"Oh, I just came to inform you that you're still on tree climbing duty."

"Really I thought this was a one-time thing!" I yelled

"Yeah but you did so well yesterday I thought I'd reward you with another day."

"I couldn't be more ecstatic," I said sarcastically.

"Right," Kakashi said, acting as if he didn't know I was being sarcastic. "Anyway, you're the last one up so you might want to hurry up. Students don't like late sensei's, I know from experience," Kakashi said as disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"When am I suppose to train if Kakashi and Asuma keep dumping their work on me?" I said with a sigh.

**"You _can_ always use clones to train on your chakra control by doing the water walking exercise and then at night we'll train in your mindscape in private."**

'_I didn't think I could practice taijutsu in my mindscape.'_ I thought back while retracting my chakra chains that were stuck in the wall.

**"Well, you can because muscle memory starts with the brain."**

_'Oh, That actually makes sense. But now that I think about it, why are you helping me? I mean, don't you hate me?'_

**"Didn't you get the memo that if you die I die?"**

_'Well yeah but you still act rather nice to me. You could have gone about this is in a much more sadistic fashion.'_

**"If I did that you wouldn't trust me which means you'd be reluctant to do what I say if you even did it at all."**

_'Fair enough I guess.' _I thought as I got out of bed. Creating a shadow clone I made him get my clothes ready as I went to freshen up in the bathroom. Quickly brushing my teeth and showering, I came out to my clothes that were nicely set on my bed that had been spread.

"I love shadow clones," I said as I slipped on my last wristband and was ready to go outside.

**"Wait kit, you forgot to cover up your seal."**

"Huh," I said looking at my hand having just remembered about the seal I made last night.

**"Wrap some bandages around** **it." **

_'Wouldn't that look suspicious though?'_

**"Not as suspicious as you learning fuinjutsu overnight. Remember the truth behind the Uzumaki's Fuinjutsu ability is a secret."**

_'I guess.'_ I thought as I slipped off my wristband and started wrapping bandages up my arm leaving only my finger tips to be seen. "That should do it," I said finally leaving my room. I walked into the living room of Hikari's house to see everyone sitting and waiting for me.

"You're late," Sasuke scowled at me as I stepped into the room.

"Yeah well I didn't know I'd be babysitting you again."

"Like I need your help," Sasuke said as he got up and left. Apparently, he was done waiting.

"Yeah well Kakashi and Asuma-sensei apparently think you do," I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear. "Well, you guys coming or not?" I question as the rest of the group who just sat there still gaping at me. In response, they all got and headed out the door after.

Of course, when we arrived back at the clearing Kakashi and Asuma showed up yesterday Sasuke was already there training. Quietly everyone just went to work climbing the same tree they did yesterday, which was surprising since we had Sakura and Ino in the same place. As nice as it was, it was weird to not see them bickering. With a sigh, I took seat ready to tackle another day.

It didn't take long for me to feel another presence come to rest beside me. I didn't need to look over to know it Hikari. She was fidgeting and playing with her fingers just like Hinata did, all while looking at the ground. What could have made her so nervous? It wasn't me, was it. I'm not that intimidated am I? Plus Hikari didn't seem like the type to get shy easily.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong," She said finally looking up from the ground, smiling to try and reassure me. Taking her word for it, I closed my eyes intending on meditating. We sat in silence before Hikari broke it.

"No on seems to need your help huh," She said making a tick mark appear on my forehead. What was that suppose to mean?

"Well Sasuke's too full of himself to ask for help, Sakura and Ino hate my guts, Shikamaru knows what he's doing being a genius and all and Choji will probably just ask's Shikamaru for help since their best friends," I said as Hikari gave me a weird look. "What?"

"It's nothing I'm just curious as to what happen to you and Sasuke. Your eyes, they don't sparkle like everyone else." Now it was time for me to give her a weird look.

"Sparkle huh. Sasuke's brother killed his entire clan in a night and forced him to watch."

"That's horrible," Hikari almost shouted as she gave Sasuke a sympathetic look, not that he noticed or would care if he did.

"He's been obsessed with killing his brother ever since."

"What about you."

"Me?"

"Yesterday you said you hated your village, why." Immediately my face darkened. I looked at the floor causing my bangs to cover my eyes. Noticing this Hikari apologized "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." At least now I know why she was nervous earlier. She didn't know how to bring up the topic.

"My whole village hates me and has since birth. They either glare at me or ignore and if they feel like it, sometimes worse."

"What do your parents do about it?!" Hikari asked surprised by my explanation.

"My parents died the day I was born, I never even got to meet them. Heck, I don't even know who they are." That was a lie of course, but it's not like I could tell Hikari who they actually are. Plus in my past it was true that I didn't know them, in fact, I just figured out who they were recently.

"But why do they treat you that way. Is it something you've done?" Hikari asked, her voice shaky.

"It's not about anything that I've done," I said with a lot more venom than I intended to use. "They hate me over something I didn't do. They hate me because I'm a ..." I started before I laughed at how stupid I was being. I was being so open with a stranger, telling her about my past, something I never like to talk about with anyone, something I haven't even told Tenten. But if I were to tell her she'd only be scared of me like everyone else. Plus, she probably wouldn't know what a Jinchuuriki was unless I spelled it out for her, being a civilian and all.

But I really wanted to get it off my chest. I wanted someone other than those darn villagers to know, someone other than the jonins, someone other than the Hokage. Someone who'd know and wouldn't run. Someone who be my friend after knowing and wouldn't turn me away. A real friend, even if it's just one, someone my age. '_Stop it!'_ I thought harshly, clenching my fist, angry at myself for letting my emotions run wild.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Hikari said as she took my hand gently to comfort me. I blushed at the contact. Don't get me wrong, I'm not retarded. I know she's just trying to make me feel better, I've seen people do this before. But I've never experienced it for myself for the obvious reason. But remembering once again that she didn't know about the nine tails, I lost my blush.

I immediately felt like ripping my hand away but that would make things awkward. So I decided just to suck it up.

"So what about you?" I asked changing the conversation.

"Hmm."

"I'm no expert on sparkling eyes so I can't tell if your's does or not but I can tell you've gone through your own shit," I said causing Hikari to blush at my language.

"My mother died recently in one of the attacks. She died saving me," Hikari said with a sad smile. "But I got the better end of the stick as my friend Akiro, the one you fought lost his whole family. Now he's obsessed with getting revenge, just like Sasuke. But I can't stand him the thought of him fighting bandits and now ninja's so I asked him to stop being a guard. I'm selfish aren't I?"

'_So that's what they were fighting over the other day,'_ I thought before responding to Hikari's question.

"You are being selfish," I said causing Hikari to look at the ground in shame before I continued,"but understandably so. It's obvious your just scared of losing him after losing your Mom recently."

"Thanks." After that, we sat in a comfortable silence until Ino came towards us panting. She was standing before me bent over, her hands holding her knees, as she tried to regain her breath.

_'I guess she's actually taking practice seriously,' _I thought as I looked in her eyes. She was looking at me differently. However, I didn't pay it much attention since it was Ino. "I'm guessing you need some help?" I asked which Ino nodded in the affirmative.

"I was doing well yesterday but today I can barely get to the last place I marked with my kunai."

"Hmm," I said as I went on to thinking.

_'If we're being technical it would safe to say that Ino chakra control is almost as good as mine, her clan technique needing great chakra control to perform. Which why she's made it the highest up her tree than anyone else, except for Sakura of course,'_ I thought looking at the last place Ino mark with her kunai.

While waiting for my answer, I noticed that Ino eyes had been focus elsewhere. Following her line of sight, I noticed that she was staring at Hikari and I hands, which were still entangled. '_I didn't even notice we were still holding hands.'_

**"She's distracted by the fact that you're holding hands with the civilian girl."**

_'Really? But why?'_

**"I don't know, maybe she's jealous!"**

_'First of all Hikari and I aren't even a thing! Plus Ino hates me so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't give a damn about who I date!' _I stated matter of factly.

**"Well its clearly bothering her."** If what Kyuubi said was true all I had to do was let go of Hikari's hand. But then that would make things awkward for Hikari who probably hasn't noticed yet. But then again we have to let go of each other's hands eventually. Uh, what the fuck do I! And why does Ino care in the first place. This isn't making much sense.

"So am, can you help me?" Ino asked after waiting a while for my reply.

"Huh, oh yeah just try clearing your head. If you keep losing focus it becomes harder to control your chakra."

"You know what," Ino said she to one last glance at our connected hands,"I'm going to take a break." I sat there confused just staring at Ino's retreating form wondering what I should do.

_'Should I chase after her?' _I thought before quickly diminishing that idea. Ino and I aren't friends so I doubt that would help plus, I'm not good with emotional stuff. Especially since I have no Idea whats wrong with her.

"I think I'm going to go after Ino," Hikari said before trying to stand up but was pull back down to the ground. Finally noticing that she was still holding my hand Hikari let go with a quick apology before chasing after Ino.

_'Well, that was weird.'_

**"Hey, at least now you can train in your mindscape with me!" **Kyuubi said enthusiastically. Deciding to put whatever this was in the back of my mind with one last thought.

_'If Ino was really that bothered by Hikari holding my hand then that she means really she doesn't hate me. Wonder when that changed.'_

* * *

"Ino wait up," I heard Hikari's voice saying as she chased after me.

"Hikari, what are you doing," I asked in confusion.

"I saw you walking away so I thought we could hang out," Hikari said with a smile.

"Sure," I said returning her smile.

"So, you okay," Hikari asked concerned,"You seemed upset when you left earlier."

_'Maybe because you barely know Naruto yet you're already holding hands!' _"Yeah I'm fine," I lied with a smile trying to seal the deal but it was obvious Hikari wasn't buying it. "I'm just worried about the next attack," I said with a sigh. "I'm already far behind the other's skill wise. I'm not sure this training will be enough to help me survive."

Which was true. This was what was going through my mind before I saw them holding hands of course. "Maybe you can ask Naruto to help you with your personal training schedule?"

"I doubt he'd help."

"Why not, your friends aren't you?"

"Not really. To be honest I've never been the nicest person to Naruto." I felt ashamed as I could see Hikari frown slightly at my answer however, she didn't say anything.

"Do you hate Naruto?"

"No," I said with a frown, not sure where this was going.

"Then apologize."

"Apologize," I said mostly to myself than Hikari. While I understood what Hikari was saying the thought of apologizing still put a bad taste in my mouth. Sure I wasn't the nicest person to Naruto and admittedly would bully him sometimes but Hikari was making me feel like I was some villain.

"Yeah, why not? I mean Naruto already thinks you hate him which you don't, so if you apologize that would make him know you don't hate him. Then you can ask for help."

"I guess I will," I said so Hikari would back off. I'm in a bad situation. _'I regret destroying my friendship with Sakura' _I thought noticing how alone I was. Sasuke doesn't give me the time of day and Naruto hates me for what I've done in the past. And I'm not even on at team with my childhood friends Shikamaru and Choji. _'If I hadn't wasted my time chasing after Sasuke t and dieting I could have been stronger than this,' _I thought, angry at myself.

Especially when I noticed I was about to do the same thing to Naruto. _'Its time to stop chasing boys and start to take my job seriously,' _And with that thought, I took off running back to the clearing.

"Ino where are you going now!" Hikari yelled annoyed.

"To train!"

* * *

It was hours later I found myself lying on the floor exhausted. I was soaked in sweat but I didn't mind one bit. I had completed the tree climbing exercise which had me in a really good mood.

"You okay?" I heard a voice say from above me. I was surprised to notice it was Naruto who was hovering over me.

"I'm fine just exhausted," I said sitting up.

"Yeah well training will do that to you," Naruto said as he offered me a hand. "If you don't hurry up everyone's going to leave you behind," Naruto said after helping me up, pointing towards the retreating crowd.

"What about you? You don't seem to be leaving?"

"I'm going to train."

"Can I...train with you?" I asked hopefully, afraid that Naruto would shut me down harshly.

"No offense but I think you should get some rest. Overworking yourself does more harm than good." Naruto said as he seemingly begun to trail off. It was almost like his mind was somewhere else.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked again as Naruto paused to think about it.

"Why do you suddenly want my help training anyway?"

"Because I don't want to die!"

"I don't think anyone does," Naruto said matter of factly before trailing off again. It was like he was having a conversation with someone else.

"In the last attack if it wasn't for you I'd be dead. Even when they held me and Sasuke hostage I couldn't do nothing but cry and ask for someone to save me, I was helpless," I said almost whispering the last part. My hand clenched into a fist as I stared at the ground, casting a shadow over my eyes. The memory had me angry at myself because I now noticed that my uselessness almost cost Naruto his life. The memory of him lying unconscious in bed fresh in my mind.

"I'll help you train on one condition," Naruto said as my face brightened at his words. "You have to stop dieting and chasing after Sasuke." Naruto said with a serious expression.

_'More like stop chasing after you,'_ I thought before replying."I actually stopped crushing on Sasuke a while ago," I lied not telling Naruto that it was fairly recent.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Naruto said with a smile. "Meet here whenever you wake up."

"Why not a set time," I asked confused.

"Because I don't like being woken up," Naruto said as he took off into the forest.

* * *

**"First the Uchiha now the Yamanaka? And yet you insist you haven't gone soft."**

_'I don't know what happened to her but she's trying to change. I'm not going to keep a grudge over the silly things she's done in the past and not help her,' _ I thought as I cruised through the forest searching for a secluded place to train.

**"So your soft is what I'm hearing. Personally, I'd get revenge on her and I thought you would too, especially after how much you enjoyed getting revenge on that Inuzaka."** Kyuubi said bringing me months back to when I injured Kiba in a spar. I hadn't forgotten what I've felt then, not for a second.

I thought about reliving that same experience with Ino. Taking revenge for all those times she called me names and cheered for the Uchiha, overall making me feel shit, that was before I stop caring of course. It wasn't too late, I could always embarrass her tomorrow and completely end our relationship.

It was then that I remembered back when we were taking Kakashi's test how she actually seemed concerned for me. Or when she slept by my bedside after my fight with Greed and Envy.

_'Taking revenge on her when she's changing her attitude towards me would just be wrong. That would make me no better than Konoha scum I've despised my whole life. When I do take revenge on someone it's going to be completely justified, well at least in my eyes,' _I thought, giving Kyuubi my thoughts on the situation.

**"Well, in that case, you should really start thinking about what you're going to teach her tomorrow," **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

_'About that, I was hoping you would tell me what to do?'_ I said/asked hoping the Kyuubi would accept my request. He's been doing a lot for me lately, though he claims that it's only because it helps him in the long run so I wasn't sure if he'd be willing to help someone other than me.

**"I'll give you tips if you get completely lost and have no idea what to tell her."** I nodded, okay with the Kyuubi's suggestion.

**"Also a piece of advice, don't let that Yamanaka into your head. We wouldn't want her finding out about me would we** **now." **I took Kyuubi's advice to heart. I honestly didn't think much of how my classmates would react to finding out I held the Kyuubi. I've never thought of telling them, mostly since we're not friends but they had to find out eventually. Not even Tenten knew.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that most of them if not all would react badly. They already hated me without knowing that fact. And what if Tenten reacts badly, what do I do then? Was there even a point in staying in the village after that, other than to maybe inherit my heritage.

And If I had to leave the village where would I go, what would I do? I stopped running through the tree, taking to standing on a branch instead. My irresistible urge to train quickly died as the thought finally hit me, _'I'd be alone.'_ I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't scare me.

I remember the days when I was all alone as a child before I even knew Teuchi or Iruka-sensei. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be able to stop caring about what the villagers said about me. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be alive, I probably would have committed suicide long ago.

The pain of being alone was far more painful than the physical pain the villagers inflict on me a few times in my past. They didn't do it much and it was nothing on the scale of what happened with that store owner.

I felt something wet hit my hand and I looked up seeing the rain starting to fall as water slid down my cheeks. It didn't take long for the rain to start pouring down hard on me. I rested my back against the tree behind me before slowly sliding down to sit on the branch I was previously standing on. I had my right leg fully stretched out while my left leg was up with my knee out, acting as arm holder for my left hand.

My normally spiky hair quickly fell over my eyes as I sat there and let my tears mix with the rain.

* * *

I woke up still in the forest. The sunlight that slipped through the leafs of the tree shining brightly in my face. "I can't believe I slept out here," I said to no one as I shielded my eyes with my hand. _'I most have cried myself to sleep,' _I thought slightly embarrassed.

That was my first time crying in years. I don't like crying and for very good reason. Crying meant that I hadn't let go of hope. I tried being cold and selfish only caring about myself or the few people who cared about me and to some extent I had accomplished that.

But I was never able to do it as well as Sasuke could, another reason why I hate that bastard. He honestly didn't care about anyone, not even himself, as long as he had his revenge. If I could be like that then being denied affection wouldn't hurt nearly as much if it even did at all.

**"Crying isn't a bad thing. It's actually normal for you humans to do,"** The Kyuubi said as I rolled my eyes.

_'No shit,'_ I thought sarcastically, even though I was happy for the Kyuubi's interjection. My thoughts were probably going down that road again and Kyuubi was helping me get my mind out of the gutter, so to speak. It wouldn't help to have another emotional breakdown, especially when I had to train Ino today.

With that thought in mind, I headed back to Hikari's house. I was still wet so I was going to take some time to get ready. Plus, I had some explaining to do to Kakashi-sensei for sure. Hopefully, Ino wasn't an early bird.

I wasn't surprised to see Kakashi-sensei waiting for me in front of Hikari's house. He was leaning against a wall reading Icha Icha paradise. "I..," I said ready to make some excuse before Kakashi interrupted me.

"Don't let it happen again," was his simple reply.

I was stunned at first but quickly replied, "Yes sensei." With that, Kakashi disappeared via shunshine. _'Well, that wasn't so bad.'_ I thought as I made my way inside.

**"Since you're so worried about everyone hating you I'll be happy to inform you that that man was a student of your father and knows about your heritage as well as me."** I didn't reply but Kyuubi knew I heard what he said.

I kind of wanted to brush off last night and move on but the Kyuubi didn't look like he was going to let me. Not wasting anytime I headed to the bathroom and quickly freshened up.

It didn't take as long I thought it would for me to ready, courtesy of my shadow clones making breakfast and preparing my clothes. Luckily for me everyone else was still asleep except for maybe Asuma-sensei, but who knows where he and Kakashi have been this whole time. In the meantime, I also made bento for Ino and I as we were going to get hungry after hours of training.

"Naruto?" I whipped around to see a groggy Ino behind me rubbing her eyes. She must have just woken up.

"I didn't expect you to be up so soon but I guess it doesn't hurt."

"What's with all this food?"

"Breakfast and lunch," I say placing a plate with fried eggs and toast down on the table. "You can help yourself to it whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting outside," I said leaving Ino to her own devices. I brought the boxes of bento outside as I leaned against Hikari's house as I waited.

I had my eyes closed I tried to think what to teach Ino. **"Well, first you have to figure out how strong she is."**

_'Well that shouldn't take long since she has a personal training schedule, I can get the general idea based on that. I should have told her to bring it,' _I thought as started heading back inside.

However, while heading inside I almost crash into Ino who was coming outside. I was able to stop us from colliding however, we were still awfully close. So much so that I was able to feel her breath against my skin. With us being so close I couldn't help but look into Ino's eyes. 'Eye_s that sparkle,'_ I could practically hear Hikari say in my mind.

"Naruto," Ino said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do you have your personal training schedule?" I asked as I went back to leaning against the wall.

"Ah, yeah I do," Ino said showing me the scroll in her hand.

"Here take this," I said handing Ino her bento. "It's lunch." With that, I started towards the forest with Ino trailing behind.

"So where are we going."

"Somewhere secluded where we can train in private." If I had trained last night we would have had a place to train I thought bitterly. Trying to speed up the process I made ten shadow clones to spread out and search. Luckily the search wasn't long as I found a nice clearing in 10 minutes.

"We'll train here," I said coming to a stop. Ino followed me hesitantly into the clearing.

"You better not try anything on me," Ino said fiercely.

"I wasn't planning on it. I came here to train. Now hand me your schedule," I asked holding out my hand. Ino threw the scroll at me which I easily caught with on hand. I quickly opened the scroll and quickly scanned it contents. It basically said Ino's taijutsu sucked and she needed more Nin-jutsu in her arsenal. I could see Ino watching me out of the corner of my eyes. She was fidgeting.

"Channel your chakra into this," I said as I walked over to Ino to hand her a piece of paper.

"Okay," Ino said as she channeled her chakra into the paper. The paper became damp before it started to crumble away. "Woah, what was that?"

"Chakra paper, it tells us what our element affinity is."

"So what mine," Ino asked excitedly.

"Water and earth."

"So you're going to be teaching me Nin-jutsu?"

"Well yes and no. When we head back to the house I want you to try and turn this rock into dirt," I said throwing a small rock at Ino which she caught. "Until then we'll be working on your taijutsu."

"My clan has their own taijutsu style."

"Well you'll be learning another type of taijutsu," I said bluntly.

"But-"

"No but's, I don't your clan taijutsu so I wouldn't be able to help you learn it so this is the only option we have."

"Fine but first I want to ask you a question. In the academy, everything you did, was that an act," Ino asked with a serious expression on her face.

"What do you think?"

"I think it was."

"Then you have your answer. Now before we play 21 questions you might want to start practicing these stances," I said as I threw a scroll at Ino. It was my Chinese Kempo scroll. I thought the fighting style would fit her.

Quickly reading over the scroll, Ino proceeded to practice the stances. "So what about you in the academy was true?"

"You're doing the stance wrong. Bend your knees more," I instructed.

"Just answer the question," Ino snapped as she went to correct her stance.

"Well the fact that I have blonde hair was true," I said I started my own training, shadow fighting an invisible enemy. I had already sent out hundreds out clones to train in various things, mostly fuinjutsu.

"That's not even fully true, you're half red headed now as well as one of your eyes changing color. What happened anyway? I'm pretty sure you were blonde headed with two blue eyes before your fight with those guys."

"Long story," I said brushing off Ino's question.

"So who are you then?" Ino asked causing me to stare at her strangely only to notice she was doing her stance wrong.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean if the_ 'you'_ in the academy was an act you made up to throw of off then that means were really strangers."

"So," I said not see her point.

"So, I want to be able to say I was the first friend of the real Naruto Uzumaki," Ino said with a smile, and that's when I saw it, the sparkle in her eyes.

**So In this chapter we see Naruto getting emotional multiple times. Naruto will still be the same cold and sarcastic 'don't have time for your bull shit type person' type person but even he has to have his fears and what not. I want Ino in the harem but I don't want her to fan girl over him because that wouldn't end well considering his personality so I also fixed that as well as putting in a scene (the ending obviously) that could lead to their friendship or at least Naruto tolerating her presence for now. Another reason for making Naruto get emotional is because if he wasn't he'd sorta just be like Sasuke and well it would be hard for him to get someone like Tenten to like him.**

**I only have two more girls in mind for this harem and one of them might be an inserted character, and the other from canon. I might have more. The self-inserted character will 'Not' be Hikari nor will the last canon member of the harem be Hinata. I ship NarutoxHinata stories but I feel like when you change Naruto's personality (Which I did) it wouldn't be the same Naruto she fell in love with. I could change my mind tbh since I just go with the flow a lot but I don't think I will.**

**And lastly another reason (and my last one) for making Naruto emotional in this chapter is to establish the difference between him and Dark Naruto who may or may not be getting some action time soon. Which is why in the past I've made him struggle with things like killing Mizuki.**


	14. Fuck, it's really a dragon

"Naruto," Ino said as I turned to stare at her, "Today's the day isn't it." I nodded at her before I turned my attention elsewhere. It's been a week since I've start started helping Ino with her training and things have been going well. Her training was rushed but I'd have to say it went well. While it wasn't perfect Ino's taijutsu had made some progress. Using fuinjutsu I was able to give her some of my chakra before teaching her the **Kage bushin no Jutsu. **However, she could still only make two.

With the help of her clones we were able to fix her taijutsu and teach her one NinJutsu, **Earth Release****: Earth-style wall**, a defensive B-rank earth style Jutsu. That was all I was able to teach her as we had a short amount of time and that time was up.

**FlashBack**

_I was walking back to Hikari's house with Ino on my back. She had sprained her ankle while practicing so I gave her a piggyback ride back. "Naruto you're here," Kakashi said as he spotted me. For some reason, he was waiting in front of Hikari's door again. "And Ino's with you, perfect," he continued. _

_"Is there something wrong," I asked as I followed him inside._

_"Yeah are we in trouble," Ino asked from on my back._

_"No we just need to talk is all." I thought we were going to have a private conversation until I walked into the living seeing the rest of the genins there. 'So this is about the Sins huh,' I thought as I placed Ino down into the last open seat. She was blushing profusely as everyone stared at us. Ignoring their gazes I stood beside Kakashi with my arms folded._

_"You have a week to surrender or Konoha will lose something more valuable than your lives," Kakashi read off a note as he placed it on the coffee table that was in the middle of us all. "That was the message the Sins left us."_

_"Something more valuable than our lives, is that suppose to be the loss of the Sharingan?" Shikamaru questioned Kakashi._

_"That could very well be the case," Kakashi lied. I knew that they were talking about me._

_**"You mean me,"**__ Kyuubi interjected. _

_'Whatever.'_

_"Very well be, does that mean you had something else in mind," Shikamaru said catching Kakashi off guard. Kakashi wasn't accustomed to Shikamaru so it's no wonder he underestimated him and paid the price for it._

_"That's correct Shikamaru however that something is an S-rank secret," Asuma said before anymore questions were asked_

_"Then how would the enemy know and who has this important thing that we're talking about?"_

_"I do," I said bluntly causing all eyes to once again be on me._

_"I always knew you were troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled loudly._

_"Does this mean they'll try to take Naruto alive?" questioned Ino._

_"I'd be safe to say that yes," Asuma replied._

_"Then we have to protect him! Especially since this thing is more Important than our lives," Ino shouted._

_"Protecting me isn't the mission at hand, protecting the village is," I said ending the debate that was about to happen before it did._

_"I'm afraid Naruto's right. All we can do is prepare for their attack," Kakashi said._

_"Ino I know you, Shikamaru and Choji have been trained together as kids but it's been months since you have. I need you to train with Shikamaru and Choji again," Asuma said getting a nod from Ino._

_"Sakura you should stay with Naruto. And I don't want to hear you complaining," Kakashi said shutting down the pink haired girl who was no doubt about to throw a fit. "Sasuke you'll be training with me to learn how to use your Sharingan," Kakashi said getting a smirk from Sasuke._

_"Okay, I need everyone in these groups when the enemy attacks a week from now. The fact that we have this note means that someone infiltrated the village without being noticed. We can't have that happening again," Kakashi said with a seriousness in his voice that I've never heard before._

_"Those bastards gave up the element of surprise which means their underestimating us, let's make them pay for it," Asuma said trying to fire everyone up._

**Flashback End**

"Naruto I...I'm worried about you," Ino said stuttering.

"There's no need to be."

"Yes, there is! Those guys know your secret and might try to capture you. I won't even be able to help if you get in trouble," Ino yelled in concern.

"Ino we've been over this a thousand times, I'll be fine. Plus Sakura is going to be with me," I reminded her, slightly annoyed.

"I used to be like Sakura so I know what you have to work with and if that's case I should be even more worried!"

"You should be more worried about yourself Ino and your teammates. Stay focused on the task or you'll get hurt," I warned her. "I've been surviving by myself just fine and nothing going to change that. Plus I'm much stronger than before. Now let's go," I said leaving the forest. We quietly headed back to Hikari's house to meet up with our teammates who probably just woke up and started to get ready.

With Ino having to train with Shikamaru and Choji we had to train at night. Sometimes we fell asleep in the forest, in which I would have a shadow clone prepared to act as us so I wouldn't upset Kakashi. We quietly snuck into the house replacing our shadow clones before meeting up with our partners.

It wasn't a surprise to see a scowl on Sakura's face when I approached her. "Don't get the wrong Idea Naruto this isn't a date or anything so don't think for a second that I like you."

Ignoring her jab I gave Sakura a fair warning. "Pull your own weight Sakura, if you get taken hostage I won't be sticking out my neck for you," I said harshly as I walked by her.

"Like I'd need your help you loser," Sakura scoffed.

"Just shut the fuck up and follow me," I said not waiting to see if she was or not. I really didn't care if she didn't, that was her own problem. Pulling out a map I navigated myself through the empty village, Knowing that we'd be attacked today Kakashi and Asuma had helped to evacuate the villagers to a camp they created in the forest outside the village.

"Where are we going," asked Sakura as she struggled to keep up with me. I ignored her question and kept walking. "Hey don't ignore me," Sakura said as she placed her hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I quickly shoved her hand off before glaring at her.

"I said to shut up and follow me. I don't have time to answer your questions!" I said angrily trying my best to keep my voice down. With that I continued on, moving at a faster pace to make up for lost time. I soon made it to the middle of Xertisque that was a round-a-bout with a water fountain in the middle.

"We're here," I said coming to a sudden stop causing Sakura to pump into me slightly.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. I ignored her apology while proceeding to jump on top of the water fountain. Balancing on the tip in a meditative position I close my eyes as I release my chakra. During the week of preparation I figured out I was a sensor, a trait found in some Uzumaki's.

With my huge chakra reserves, I was able to make a chakra detection barrier around the whole village, though I had to be in the center. Knowing this I was instructed to keep a look out for the enemy ninja's and set off and explosion in the air to signal them.

However, as I sat here there were no chakra signatures around that I didn't recognize. "What are you doing?" Sakura half yelled. "We can't just sit here!"

'_This girl's going to get us killed,'_ I thought with my eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "If you most know I'm setting a barrier around the village so I can detect when the enemy enters."

"I don't see any barrier."

"That's because it's fucking invisible!" I snapped at the pink haired girl. "Do you really think the enemy would waltz in if they saw a freaking barrier around the place!" I growled as I went back to focusing on the village. My eyes widen as I felt someone come up from underground. This person wasn't any pushover either. There chakra reserves were big enough for them to be a jonin. Not only that but the amount of killing intent he was releasing was suffocating.

"Well-" Sakura started before I lunged at her and covered her mouth. Sakura started to struggle, trying to scream but I kept my hand firmly around her mouth.

"Shh, there's someone here! We have to hide," I whispered into her ear. Once she stopped resisting I pulled her by her hand over to a random house before trying to open the door. "Shit," I said as I struggled with the door knob, the house was locked.

I looked around frantically searching for a place to hide. That's when I noticed that there was a chimney on the roof of the house I was trying to get into. "Climb to the roof," I instructed Sakura as I wasted no time making my way to the top. Once on the roof we quickly made our way over to the chimney.

Sakura didn't need me to tell her to get in as she jumped inside as soon as we got there. I hid behind the chimney waiting for Sakura to make her way down first. I didn't need my sensor ability to know that the enemy was getting close as I could feel his killing intent and it only got stronger the closer he got.

I gulped as I could now hear his footsteps approaching, he was down there. Taking a risk I peeked my head out just a little so I could spot the enemy. Looking down I spotted a guy wearing a light green fur coat. The front of his hair was black while the rest of it was white, like Kakashi's. Though, there was a braided strand of his white hair hanging from the left side of his face.

He was wearing a black and silver vest under his coat with a red shirt under his vest. For a ninja, he was not only heavily clothed but fashionably as his pants match with his vest. I tucked my head back in as his red eyes scanned the area. There was no way I could climb down the chimney without him spotting me now.

That man was dangerous, an S-rank criminal at that. His name was Brain 2 the son of Brain the man who almost became the 5th Raikage of Kumo. This guy was the leader of the sins no doubt, at least I hope so. If there's someone stronger than him here then we'll all die. I'm not even sure if Kakashi could handle this guy.

I waited patiently as Brain 2 walked away before quietly going down the chimney. The chimney led me to the living room of the house. It was there that I found a trembling Sakura beside the chimney exit. She was sweating profusely with a terrified look in her eye. Brain's killing intent must have done this to her. I couldn't blame her, though. If I were, to be honest, Brain's KI did a number on me too so it's not surprising that the effect it had on her was more drastic.

We have to get out of here but Sakura was in no shape to travel. She'd move slowly and jump for every little thing, maybe even scream. _'I should leave her,'_ I thought as I started to walk away. That's when I heard Sakura whimper my name.

"N-Naruto, help me," came Sakura's shaky voice. I froze in place in anger. It wasn't too long ago that I was Naruto, the dobe, the dead last etc to her. She didn't want my help but now she's in trouble and now she needs me, now I'm wanted!

But I couldn't leave her. If I left now she'd die for sure, but in all honestly, do I really care if Sakura dies or not? The truth is no I don't, but they'll be repercussions for leaving her here. Abandoning her won't sit well with Kakashi and Asuma much less the Hokage. But if I help her I risk dying. Even if catching a Jinchuuriki is ideal there was no guarantee that they wouldn't try to kill me.

But also the only way I could get out of here is with a decoy. There was no way I could outrun a S-rank ninja. Sakura could be a good decoy, a Shadow clone wouldn't work, he'd see right through it. "What do I do?" I questioned out loud to no one in particular.

"What do you do indeed," questioned an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Brain smiling at me.

"Shit."

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I was waiting at my post on the west side of the village waiting for Naruto's signal. I was beginning to get impatient. I've been training with Kakashi and I couldn't wait to test my Sharingan out. Then I'd prove myself to everyone. With my Sharingan not only could I get revenge on that bastard but I could also take down Naruto, I had to.

_'I don't need anyone to help me kill Itachi,'_ I thought angrily while I twirled a kunai. That's when I felt it, killing intent. But the strange thing was it was coming from underneath me. I jumped out the way having experience with this Jutsu since Kakashi used it on me once.

I narrowly dodge two hands that shot out of the ground, but it didn't stop there. Two more hands came at me though these ones were made of stone. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**," I said as I blew up the two hands. I covered my face as dust flew everywhere and the wind picked up blowing me back as I was close to the explosion.

"All you have to do is tell me where that blonde is," I heard a guy say from inside the dust cloud. I could see his wavy figure as he walked closer to me. By the time I stood up he was visible. It was that guy who was with that black haired kid last time. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You want to find Naruto and I want to find that black haired kid so how about we make a deal?" I said smiling from ear to ear. Finally, I get to fight!

"Oh, and what do you have in mind."

"Whoever loses takes the other person to their comrades," I said activating my Sharingan.

"Sounds good to me," the ninja said as he charged.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

I whipped my head around as I heard an explosion. I could see smoke rising from the west side of the village, Sasuke's post. He was probably being attacked. But if so Naruto should have sensed the enemy and give off the signal.

Which can only mean that Naruto has gotten captured, or worse? "Ino, Choji keep your eyes open the enemy is attacking!" I said to my two teammates who were behind me.

"But Naruto hasn't given off the signal yet," Ino said.

"Yeah but there's was an explosion over at Sasuke's post. We have to assume he's being attacked."

"I heard it too," Choji said.

"But then Naruto most have been," Ino said not daring to finish her sentence.

"Hmm, I was hoping to find Kakashi but I guess you guys will have to do," I heard a voice say from behind us. Ino, Choji, and I quickly jumped together, getting in formation. Before us stood a black haired woman with golden eyes. _'How'd she get here,'_ I thought worried.

There's no way we wouldn't have seen her if she ran here, unless. '_Their traveling underground,'_ I deducted. This how they most have gotten to Sasuke and probably Naruto too._ 'I guess I'll just have to do it,'_ I thought as I threw kunai's at the woman as a distraction. After that, I attached an explosive tag to a Kunai before throwing up in the air.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

_'That's the second explosion today the enemy is definitely attacking,'_ I thought as I looked at the explosion that just happened. _'Naruto,' _I thought as I took off towards the center of the village. If they were attacking that would mean something has happened to him.

Sensing kunai's coming at me I pulled out my own and turn around quickly to deflect the rest. With the enemy not letting up I was forced to dodge a kick that came from behind me. _'There's two of them,'_ I thought, landing after a backflip.

"Kakashi Hatake huh. I was hoping to find that blonde haired boy, well he's a half red head now," said a young boy with black hair. Standing beside him was a green haired man with black almond-shaped eyes. His hair was kept in a high ponytail. He was wearing a gray hood which covers his lower face. He had on a dark red kimono with over mesh armor, with a spear on his back.

_'So they haven't got Naruto yet,' _ I thought relieved somewhat.

"No matter, either Gluttony or Wrath have found him. For his sake I hope it's Gluttony," said the little boy with a smirk, causing me to worry again. If I had to guess from the way he's talking about him, this Wrath person was their leader, if he found Naruto it'd be bad.

"Then I guess I'll just have to finish this up quickly," I said raising my headband to reveal my Sharingan.

* * *

**Asuma POV**

The explosion that went off, that was the signal. But it came from Shikamaru's post, what happened to Naruto? I need to help my team but Naruto's a Jinchuuriki so if he's in trouble by right I should help him. _'But I can't just abandon my team,' _I thought while taking off in their direction.

I'll help my team and then we'll quickly find Naruto. However, a large muscular man landed in front of me creating a huge crater on the ground. He had red hair and had a giant club in his hands. He wasn't wearing much, green jacket and shorts with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Where do you think you're going."

"Right through you," I said pulling out my chakra blades.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"The names Brain," Brain said to me reaching out to me for a handshake.

"Naruto," I said backing away from him, that caused him to smile.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. It's not every day you get to meet a Jinchuuriki you know."

"Well it's not every day I meet an S-rank missing-nin," I said causing his smile to widen.

"Oh," Brain said looking quite amused,"so you know about me."

"I've read the bingo book."

"So you must know I'm a reasonable man," Brain said causing me to scoff.

"If you call slaughtering a whole village reasonable then yeah, I guess you are," I said sarcastically.

"And who might that be behind you?" Brain asked causing Sakura to hide behind me.

_'Don't fucking hide behind me!' _I thought vigorously. However, I held my peace so as to not upset Brain.

"A friend of your's I take?"

"She's not my friend," I said venomously.

"Doesn't seem that way to me but I'll take your word for it. So Naruto," Brain continued, "what's your thoughts on Konoha. I'm sure as a Jinchuuriki you weren't very welcomed."

"That's none of your concern."

"Ah so I was correct and let me guess. That girl, she hasn't been nice to you at all has she, no doubt because of what her parents have told her about you. But the second she's in trouble she clings to you pathetically having no one else to turn to," Brain said causing my eyes to widen in shock.

_'How did he know,' _I thought puzzled as to how this man could have assessed the situation so perfectly without any information on us at all.

"It shows in your eyes you know, your hatred towards your village, your hatred toward her. And your body language makes it obvious that her clinging to you makes you uncomfortable."

I stayed quiet not sure of what to say. I'm pretty sure anything I'd say right now would make things worse than they already were. "Do you want Konoha destroyed Naruto? I can make that happen, all you have to do is tell me where the scrolls being kept, all you have to do is join me," Brain said once again holding out his hand to me.

**"He's trying to manipulate you, I'm not saying Konoha's better I'm just saying this guy's full of shit. Don't trust him."**

I have to admit, what Brain was saying was very appealing and he actually had me won over. But if I'm, to be honest, I trust the Kyuubi more than anyone in the world right now. We've together for way too long and while we haven't talked much in the past years at all, he has never tried to harm, so if he says to not trust him I won't.

_'So what do you suggest I do?'_

**"I'll lend you my chakra then you make as many Shadow clones as you can and take off in the chaos. With my chakra, you'll be faster so if he even follows the wrong clone you'll be gone."**

_'I think that might actually work!' _I thought as I released Kyuubi's chakra causing Brain's eyes to narrow at me.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** I shouted causing 1000 clones to appear. With the house not being big enough to hold so many people, it quickly exploded in a cloud of smoke and dust, the smoke being created by my clones. With that, I took off in a random direction with hundreds of clones in my wake.

_'What do I do now?'_

**"Go to that Hikari girls house and reach out with the sensor ability and find a jonin and head there quickly!" **While heading to Hikari's house I heard two explosions, one from Sasuke's post and the other one from Ino's, they were being attacked.

_'I'm trusting you to keep her alive Shikamaru,' _I thought. Ino was the sixth person in Konoha to not hate me. Granted she and Tenten didn't know about the Kyuubi but there was still a chance that they would get over it.

If someone were to hurt Tenten in any way I'd kill them mercilessly and the same goes for Ino now even if I do find her slightly annoying. Arriving at Hikari's home I quickly went inside, wasting no time getting into my meditative position. It was harder to concentrate knowing an S-ranked ninja was chasing after me but I manage to make another chakra barrier.

Reaching out with my chakra barrier I was able to find Kakashi. He wasn't that far from his post, however, he was already battling two people one of them being Envy.

_'I'm coming to help Kakashi-sensei,'_ I thought while taking off.

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

_'That chakra, Naruto,' _I thought as I dodged the spear sent after me by sloth. However, I wasn't fast enough and the spear was able to graze my cheek, leaving a cut behind that was deep enough to draw blood. _'I wouldn't have been able to dodge that if I didn't have the Sharingan.'_

"Losing focus will get you killed Hatake," warned Envy in an attempt to rile me up.

"Same goes for you, **Summoning Justu**," I said summoning my squad of ninja dogs who quickly latched on to the spear wielder. "**Lightning blade**," I said coating my hand in lightning. Soon the area was filled with the sound of chirping birds. Wasting no time I quickly ran my hand through the man heart effectively killing him while covering myself in his blood.

"Sloth," Envy screamed as I pulled my bloody hand out of his chest. "You'll pay for this," Envy said as he glared at me with hatred in his eyes.

"No," I said as my canine squad appeared behind me, "You will."

* * *

**Asuma POV**

"Is that all you've got," Laughed the freak who calls himself Gluttony as he took a punch to the gut.

_'Hate to admit it but I really don't think my punches have any effect on this bastard at all,' _I thought as I hopped away from him panting. I've wasted my energy punching this guy to no avail.

"Dodge this," announced Gluttony as he brought his club down on me. I dodge the attack that left the ground in shambles, effectively saving my own life.

"Keep announcing your attack like that and I'll be able to dodge them easily," I said as I gave him a punch to his face, he didn't even budge. 'He's fast,' I thought as I saw his club coming at me at speeds he's never used before. Taken by surprise I wasn't able to dodge the attack and took it head on.

The hit sent me flying, almost like I was a baseball and he was a batter who had just hit a homerun. My fall wasn't any prettier as I created a crater upon landing._ 'He's as fast as he is big, this could prove to be troublesome,' _ I thought as I struggled to my feet. It wasn't long before Gluttony landed before me, in his same old show of strength.

_'It's time to stop playing around,' _I thought, bumping wind chakra into my brace knuckles. "You're not the only one who's fast around here," I said throwing a punch at his face which he dodges causing me to smirk. _'He must have sensed my bloodlust and noticed he couldn't have taken the blow head on, but,' _I thought as a cut appeared on his cheek, _'it's no use.'_

"It's hard to dodge what you can't see," I said seeing Gluttony's confused expression. "There's sharp winds covering my brace knuckles. The next cut will be deeper," I said with a smirk which riled Gluttony up.

"You bastard," Gluttony shouted as he charged at me with a battle cry.

_'This will be easy from now on,'_

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

_'Why, why can't I beat him,' _ I thought, dodging a punch of a golem. There were four of those things coming at me, one of them containing that bastard. "**Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu**," I said releasing four miniature fireballs at the golems.

"Is that the only move you have," Mocked Greed as the golems regenerated.

_'I thought the Sharingan was a gift, but I found out otherwise. These eyes are cursed,' _I thought barely dodging another one of those bastard punches. I could see it now, I could actually see it all but, I couldn't do anything about it.

Punch after punch I saw coming but wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It felt like I was frozen in place just waiting for him to hit me, it was Humiliating. I, Sasuke Uchiha was a freaking punching bag! And to make matter's worse, the only thing I've been able to do once he made these golems is run!

_'I'm low on chakra, I probably only have one Fireball left in me,' _I thought, panting.

"I was hoping you'd at least do as good as you as your blonde friend but I guess everyone can't be as special as that kid," Greed said causing anger to flare within me. I won't accept him, I won't accept that dobe at all. He's not right about a single thing he said. He has no right to judge me, that orphan would never understand what I've been through. I just have to prove him wrong.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**," I said using the last of my chakra. I fell to one knee panting, my Sharingan now deactivated. I knew I didn't get him, but I couldn't help but feel at peace. This was it, the end of the road for me. Itachi got what he wanted, the Uchiha clan is even closer to extinction now.

_'I'll reject you till I die Naruto Uzumaki,' _I thought, seeing the golem fist approaching quickly.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu**," came a familiar voice, and just like that, the golem stopped.

"**Human Boulder**," shouted the Akamichi as he used his clan Jutsu to destroy the golem in front of me. "**Expansion Jutsu**," He shouted again as he made his hand giant, making quick work of the other two golems. Not letting up he grabbed the golem Greed was inside of immobilizing him. Then the Nara wrapped his shadows around him.

"Ino now," Shikamaru shout.

"Got it, **Mind Transfer Jutsu**," Ino shouted before her body went limp.

_'You don't have to do this by yourself,' _I heard Naruto's voice say before I passed out.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

"That's two down," I said as Choji tied up greed.

"What do we do with Sasuke, he's out cold," asked Ino as she rested Sasuke's head in her lap. I had noticed for a while now that she had stopped calling him Sasuke-kun, she was out of that stage, Kakashi must have done something. _'If only Sakura could do the same,' _I thought with a sigh.

Speaking of Sakura, we had to help Naruto and her. However, that woman did a number on us and we were low on Chakra. "We'll head to Hikari's house and leave Sasuke there, then we'll find Naruto and Sakura," I said wincing as my wound from before opened up. I quickly squeezed my upper arm to try and stop the bleeding.

_'I should have known this would happen,' _I thought.

"Shikamaru your arm," Ino said. She's been like this for a while, worrying about everyone.

"It's fine we don't have the time to patch it up and the wound would just open up again if we run into anyone," I said brushing Ino off. With that, Choji threw Sasuke over his shoulder as we headed to Hikari's house.

It took us longer to get there with our injuries slowing us down along with the challenge of carrying Sasuke. However, when we got there after passing hordes of Naruto's clone I noticed that the door was open. Naruto's clones wouldn't stop to listen to no matter what we did, which really hurt Ino but seeing the door open gave me and idea.

"Those clones, they were diversions so Naruto could come here," I said as we approached the door slowly.

"So that means Naruto might be inside," Ino said her voice swelling up with hope.

"Something like that," I said throwing Ino off. _'Naruto's the strongest one of all of us. If this person was able to beat him then they have to be troublesome,' _I thought, fearing who we might find inside. There was no say that Naruto got away.

Walking inside we quietly placed Sasuke on the couch as we search the area only to find a shaking Sakura.

"Sakura," Ino said as she ran to her ex-best friend. Sakura took this chance to cry in Ino's arms. Not wanting to be an ass I gave Sakura five minutes to get control of herself, but when she kept crying I knew we couldn't waste any more time.

"Where's Naruto," I asked kneeling down to Sakura level.

"He ran away from that man. That man, he was terrifying, being so close to him I almost lost my mind! All I could do was hide behind Naruto," Sakura choked out looking down right terrified. Her pale face even gave me the chills. "He kept calling Naruto a Jinchuuriki. He tried convincing Naruto to help him saying he'd be treated better and that he'd destroy Konoha. He knew about how I treated Naruto." Sakura almost screamed.

_'A human sacrifice, wait no don't tell me,' _I thought as my eyes widen. "I-It all makes sense now."

"Shikamaru what did you figure out," Ino asked.

"Yeah, dude tell us," Choji urged as they both, including Sakura, looked at me expectingly.

"Did Naruto accepts that man's help," I asked ignoring their questions.

"No he didn't he," Sakura said before she paused.

"He what," I asked impatiently.

"He started using this red chakra and did some Jutsu and that's when I lost consciousness and woke up later then headed here to hide, the door was open when I got here so I think he was here before me," Sakura said.

"Red Chakra," Ino questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now, if Naruto was here that means we can catch up to him," I said a little irked.

"Yeah, your right, sorry," Ino said.

"Sakura you stay here and take care of Sasuke. Ino Choji and I will search for Naruto. Now let's go," I said rushing out the door.

"So what's the plan Shikamaru, we're not exactly trackers," asked Choji

"I need Ino to swap minds with the animals nearby, they must have a memory of Naruto if he's been through here."

"I'm on it, **Mind Transfer Jutsu**," Ino said swapping minds with a bird flying towards us. I caught Ino's limb body before she fell to the floor as a horde of birds flew towards us, lagging quite some distance behind the first one that Ino swapped minds with.

_'They must be retreating,' _I thought as we waited for Ino to return. It wasn't long before I felt her moving.

"Ino are you okay," I questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ino said between pants as she struggled to stand on her own. She must nearly be out of chakra. "That bird he didn't see Naruto but he in his memory I found blood, lost of it ahead."

"Then that's where we'll go. Ino you should stay, help look after Sasuke with Sakura."

"No I have to come," Ino said defiantly.

"But Ino your-" I started before she cut me off.

"I was mean to Naruto. I would bully and call him names and treat him like he was an animal, no worse than that, a pest. But when I needed him he was there for me, he...he saved my life. So I'm definitely going to be there to save his," Ino said with determination in her eyes.

"And here I was thinking that it was Kakashi who changed you, it was Naruto all along," I said with a smile making Ino blush. "I own Naruto too, so we'll save him together," I said while making a fist. I saw how people talked about Naruto, how they looked at him. I was so curious I asked my dad about it but he never said why so I continued to watch him. Naruto wasn't treated like a pest, he was treated like he never existed. But I turned a blind eye towards him thinking it was way too troublesome to meddle in. No, the truth is I was fooled by his fake smile.

"Let's go," I said no longer wasting any time. The place Ino was talking about wasn't far away, only 5 miles, a short distance for a ninja to travel. However, as we walked around dread filled us as saw blood splattered against every other tree.

Naruto had retreated towards the forest but apparently it didn't help him. As we walked past the blood-stained tree's we found a clearing. However, it was what was in the middle of the clearing that made Ino fall to her knees.

In the middle of the clearing was a pool of blood. I placed a hand on Ino's shoulder as she cried her eyes out. I closed my eyes in anger while gritting my teeth, I was too late. They took the body because even dead Naruto was valuable.

However, we weren't able to mourn for long as the ground started to shake causing me to fall on my butt, an earthquake is what I thought it was at first. However, an earthquake didn't explain why it was it was raining heated gold. Or why there was a huge torrent of flames bursting in the sky, torrents of fire that were huge enough to destroy this whole village.

But that's when I saw it burst out of the ground, it's blue scales glistening as It made contact with the sunlight.

"Fuck, it's really a dragon!"


	15. Seirin

_After stopping at Hikari's house I left to find Kakashi. I was hopping through the trees, panting. Making all those clones had taken a toll on me since half my chakra was sealed off. It was a new feeling being low on chakra. One I didn't exactly hate, not that it was entirely pleasant._

**_"Above you."_**_ I turned around, mid jumped to look up because of the Kyuubi's warning only to have a foot planted in my stomach. Spit flew out my mouth as my eyes bulged out. I was sent flying to the ground like a bullet creating a crater on landing._

_"You really hurt my feeling you know Naruto, running away like that. Am I really so bad that a lonely jinchuuriki like you wouldn't be my friend," Brain said as he approached me. I was on my knees, one hand on my stomach while the other held me up. I was coughing uncontrollably until I eventually threw up. Man that kick hurt, I felt like I was hit by a freaking train. _

_Not having much of a choice I scrambled to my feet and made a dash for it. "**Lightning bolt,"** was all I heard as a sharp pain erupted in my chest. I looked down to see a lightly burned knife wound on my chest._

_I fell to the ground gradually, landing on my knees first my face following later. "Now let's try this again," Brain said as he stepped on my wound as a pool of blood formed underneath me,"where's the scroll?"_

_"Screw you," I spat. Blood was flowing from my mouth. I think he hit a lung._

_"That wound won't kill you, the Kyuubi will no doubt heal you, but he can't heal you if you die instantly. This is your last chance Naruto, where's the map."_

_"Jokes on you cause I don't know where it is," I laughed before I coughed up some blood. Bad idea._

_"Oh but with all those clones you made earlier it should be easy to find it."_

**_"Do it kit,"_**_ Kyuubi growled._

_'What why?'_

**_"You have two choices here kit. Release me and die or do what he says and live."_**

_'We had a deal like that, didn't we?'_

**"What do you mean we had a deal like that, you're telling you forgot already you bastard!"**

_"Wait I'll do it," I shouted hoping I wasn't too late. Brain eyes narrowed at me dangerously._

_"Why the sudden change of heart?"_

_"Do I really have to explain my predicament to you? I want to live and you want the scroll. I'm not stupid enough to die over something like that!" Brain only smirked at me._

_"I like you Naruto, your smart. You're not stupid like other shinobi's I've met who try to die with honor or so crap like were samurais," Brain shook his head in disbelief like it was the must ridiculous thing in the world. "It's a shame you won't join us."_

_"Can you get off of me?"_

_"Oh of course," Brain said apologetically while he took his foot off my wound. I stood up slowly as the wound on my chest regenerated slowly. Honestly having the strongest demon in the world sealed inside you had some awesome perks._

_"Now where's the scroll."_

_"Give me a minute, I'm not a magician you know I have to find the thing," I growled._

_'Now where would I hide a scroll if I was the chief. My office? No that's too obvious,' I thought, shaking my head before it finally clicked.'He probably hid it in all the rubble where the houses were destroyed. Finding the scroll there is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack, it's brilliant! But how do I let my clones know?'_

**_"Leave that to me." _**_The Kyuubi most have had a link to all my clone, they did have his chakra when I created them after all. **"They found it," **Kyuubi's reported minutes later._

_"I found it," I stated causing Brain to smirk._

_"I knew you could do it." I rolled my eyes. It was either that or death, wasn't much of choice there. After a couple minutes of waiting with Brain pacing back and forth, my clone arrived with the scroll. I dispersed all my clones at once, taking a step forward wobbly as all the memories came flooding in._

_Brain being impatient grabbed the scroll quickly not giving me the chance to hand it to him, "Finally," He said as he took out the other half of the scroll. The golden scroll made a flash of light once it made contact with its other half. Once the light cleared I saw Brain put the now fixed scroll in his pocket._

_"What you're not even gonna look at it?"_

_"Already have. I know where the entrance to the temple is and you're coming with me," Brain state as he took off. Knowing better than to try anything I followed him quietly._

* * *

_'How original keeping the entrance to a sacred temple in the village chief's room,' I thought as I entered the office after Brain. The room walls were blue with drawings of what I guess was the village ancestors going across it in a pattern. Then there were the portraits of the past village leaders._

_Brain walked around the room slowly drawing his finger against the wall as he did. "Do you know what I'm searching for here," He asked as his finger his one of the portraits before he suddenly pulled it off the wall._

_"A dragon right."_

_"Amazing isn't it? Humans struggle constantly against being that are much stronger than us, yet, here we are on top, but never in control." He continued. This guy was very creepy. It's hard to imagine that I was at his mercy earlier. By this time he had reached another portrait which he didn't spare either._

_"I really don't get where you're going with this," I said annoyed. Why was I the one unlucky enough to get stuck with this weirdo. Brain stopped walking and turned his head slightly, his red eye staring at me intently. I braced myself for an attack._

_"Do you think the village was able to live in peace after this? If you do then you're a fool," Brain said as he continued his trek. "The constant worry of the dragon breaking free ruled over their lives. Eventually, they had to make sure that everyone didn't know about it so some power hungry fool didn't let it lose dooming them all. They also had to find a trustworthy person to protect their secrets from generation to the next and so on. Do you think that's peace?"_

"I think it's better than being enslaved by a dragon," I replied sarcastically.

_"Do you think you have power over the Kyuubi."_

_"No, but I certainly don't fear his release," I said with a frown._

_"You should, though, you're the first person he'll come for when he's released. You did keep him captive for what, twelve years," Brain asked taking down another painting._

_"I guess," I said going along with him. He didn't need to know that we were working together._

_"You've also taken his power by force, using it against his will. In a way, I want to accomplish what you have." Brain stopped again. this time in front of a painting of a young man. He had short spiky brown hair and eyes and wore a gold armor. He looked a lot like Hikari's father Kiato. Unlike the other portraits that he took down, Brain punched this one and continued to stretch the hole his fist made effectively destroying the picture._

_Behind the Portrait was a hole, it looked like its suppose to be a keyhole of some sorts. Brain proceeded to take out the scroll and shove it in the keyhole until it was fully inside. There was a loud click and the chief's table was sucked into the ground which later revealed a golden staircase that descended deeper into the ground._

_I was surprised. This village was really big, almost as big as a hidden village and if their secret entrance was any constellation, they weren't doing badly in the technology department either. Plus they were filthy rich with gold. It's a surprised that they've been able to survive this long without ninjas or making an alliance with any villages. They had to potential to be the sixth hidden village. It's hard to think Konoha wouldn't know about another village like this growing right under their nose._

_"You go first." Brain said as I waited for him to descend._

_"Why?"_

_"There's bound to have traps down there, it's better you than me if anything happens," Brain said with a smile like _I'_m supposed to be honored or something. I made four chakra chains that ripped through my shirt and felt the walls around me as I made my way down the steps. At least this way I'd be safe._

_We walked in silence in the darkness of hallways we were in. Our footsteps echoed loudly throughout the hall. We hadn't run into any traps so far but far ahead I could see a pair of torches dimly lighting up the place. When we arrived I used my chakra chains to grab the torches before I handed one to Brain._

_I left the other torch in my chakra chain's grasp, making anther one to replace it. Right now my limit was 10 chakra chains. Continuing on I set off several traps, arrows, blades, and even a log. They weren't too hard to dodge, it was easy in fact. The temple was built hundreds of years ago so it's no surprise they weren't prepared for ninjas. _

_Eventually, we reached the temple after who knows how long of a walk. I wanted to get out of here. It was surprisingly cold underground. The temple wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. Four solid gold pillars held up the roof which was the most interesting thing about the place._

_The roof itself was a dragon made of gold. His expression was angry and his pose unusual, like he was turned into gold before he could do something. In the middle of the temple was a giant bowl and the floor around it had a weird circle surrounding it with weird patterns in the middle. No doubt that was the seal. Surrounding the whole place were rows upon rows of candles. I guess this was how they kept the place lit._

_Brain used the torch to light a candle which had a chain reaction lighting the others as well. It was like when lined dominoes falling over. "Go over to the bowl and cut your hand, let the blood fall into the bowl," Brain said as he handed me a kunai._

_I wanted to protest and say why or cut your own hand but I didn't. It wouldn't change anything. He would just make some witty comment or just use force to get me to do it. Plus I came all the way here, there was no point resisting now. I winced slightly as I cut my palm allowing my blood to flow into the bowl._

_I started to feel light headed. I had lost a lot of blood earlier so I wasn't surprised. I just hoped Kyuubi healed me quickly. "Now start pumping the Kyuubi's chakra into it. I did as instructed summoning _Kyuubi's_ chakra. The chakra quickly spread, covering the temple causing it to glow red._

_I looked back at Brain for a second. He was outside the temple suspiciously looking at me. I didn't like where this was going. **"Shocking Touch."** _Brain_ said as he touched one of the pillars. I was surprised he knew the Jutsu. I had found it in a scroll back in Konoha. It was a C-rank lightning based Jutsu. It was the only lightning Jutsu I knew and I had used it against Greed. Though he managed to dodge it._

_I didn't have that much time to muse as the whole temple was flowing with lightning and unfortunately, I was standing in said temple. The ground was shaking, and through squinted eyes, I could see the gold peeling of the dragon, like it was only painted gold. It revealed the beast beautiful blue scales._

_The pain was excruciating. I could feel myself burning but I was healing at the same time. I would have been dead by now if wasn't for my Kyuubi healing me, but right now that didn't really feel like a good thing. This kept on going for who knows how long. Suddenly the eye of the dragon opened, staring right at me before it let out a loud roar._

_The beast slowly flapped its wings as it begun to fly into the ceiling causing the place to cave in. Not only that but with each flap, the dragon produced such strong winds that it was hard for me to stand. I was sent flying back before I hit the wall of rubble behind me. everything turned black._

* * *

"Ughh," I groaned as I sat up. I was woken by a streak of sunlight hitting my face. It wasn't a large one either. It was so small I was that it surprised it hit me of all things but I wasn't complaining, this was no time to be lying around.

I coughed of a bit of blood, sitting up hurt. Not to mention I had a splitting headache. **"Well that happens when your brains almost get's fried,"** Kyuubi said. I thought his voice would hurt my head but it didn't. It was soft and it sounded like he was far away rather than his usual booming voice.

_'What happened to you? Why do you sound so far away, I can barely hear you.'_

**"I took over your body and now the seal is restricting me."**

_'Wait what? Why would you do that?'_

**"So you wouldn't get crushed by all the rubble around us, you didn't think you just luckily didn't get squashed did you?"**

_'No, I just hadn't really taken in our surrounding,' _I thought I started to look around. All the rubble formed a circle around us. There was also a gaping hole above me letting through a little sunlight. It would really be too good to be true if I had survived without the Kyuubi's help. I tried struggled to get on me feet. I pressed my right hand against the floor before trying to use my left, it didn't move. _'What the.'_

**"Your body isn't fully healed yet. The seal is making it hard for me to heal you so won't be healed for a while"**

_'I still can't just sit here,' _I thought, trying again. I managed to get to my feet this time but it was hard to keep my balance. I leaned against a wall to stay standing. I definitely wouldn't be able to climb up this wall without my hands. At least easily.

I tried to channel chakra to my arm and leg only to fail. _'What is it now?' _I asked annoyed. Why couldn't anything just go right for once?

**"All your tenketsu's have been destroyed so your chakra won't be able to flow."**

_'Great, now I'm going to have to climb up here the old fashion way.' _That wasn't going to be easy with the shitty state my body was in. It ached when I moved but I ignored it as I started to climb with one hand. The process was long and I actually fell back down a couple times which hurt.

_'I'm almost there,' _I thought as I reached for the top. I was able to grab it but when I did the rocks that were supporting me gave away causing me to be left dangling by one arm. "Shit." I had no idea how to get out of this.

I thought all hope was lost until I heard someone say, "This must have been where the dragon escaped."

"Hello is someone there, I need some help," I shouted desperately. These people were my only hope. Now that I was at the top, I might actually die if I fell, especially since I wasn't in the best condition, to begin with.

"Did you hear that Shikamaru," a feminine voice questioned. There was no mistaking it, that was Ino. I grinned, I've never been so happy to hear her voice.

"Help its Naruto I'm dangling from the edge of the damn hole!"

"Naruto?" she piped. She sounded confused, scared, and happy. Like she had never thought she'd see me again or something. It was strange but I didn't dwell on it too long since the prospect of getting out here was more important.

"Hurry, I won't be able to hold on much more," I yelled as I felt me my grasp loosen. I was slipping. I could hear their footsteps approaching fast, they were sprinting.

"Naruto," Ino said as she peeked her hedge over the edge. Our eyes instantly met. "Naruto I- I thought you were dead," she said as she started to tear up.

"I will be soon if I don't get some help now!"

"Naruto, give me your other hand," Shikamaru said as he leaned his body slightly over the edge to extend his arm to me.

"I can't, it's not exactly working right now."

"What?"

"I can't move it!"

"Okay change of plan, I'll control his arm with the shadow possession jutsu then Choji you pull him up." With that Choji mimick Shikamaru's actions from earlier.

"I'm ready," He yelled once in position.

"**Shadow possession Jutsu.**" Shikamaru's shadow shot forward then down before making its way to me. My arm started to twitch slightly before it slowly started to reach up to Choji's own. It hurt like hell when my arm started moving. I actually let out a yelp in pain, something I've been feeling a lot lately. Once close to Choji's arm my hand latched on to it.

"I've got him," Choji reported as he slowly got on his knees, pulling me up in the process. I use another set of rocks for support when I was being pulled to make the process easier, everything went smoothly after that.

Choji pulled me up and I quickly collapsed on the floor exhausted. "Thanks for the save," I said between pants.

"No problem," Shikamaru said as I sat up. I was instantly pulled into a hug by Ino who was sobbing. Her hug was warm and even though she was sweaty, she somehow managed to still smell nice. A bittersweet smell, but nice none the less.

"I thought you were dead." she cried into my shoulder. I really didn't know what to do so I hugged her back with my lone good arm.

"It's fine, I told you I wouldn't die." Looking at Ino now I felt bad for brushing her off a few hours ago. I wasn't used to other caring for me so I really didn't fully understand what she meant when she said she was worried about me. I thought she was being slightly annoying but she wasn't.

I was someone important to her. Someone she wanted to talk to our hangout with. I was her friend. And she was mine, sort of. I enjoyed the week we spent together training. Anyone's company was better than nothing most of the time. But I wasn't sure I could trust her with my deepest secret, I wasn't sure if I could I could trust anyone.

"I don't mean to interrupt your reunion and all but were not exactly safe here," Shikamaru stated as I looked around us. Where we were wasn't bad per say, a few of the homes being set on fire which hadn't spread much, but ahead fires were raging.

Hearing a familiar roar I saw the same dragon from before in the sky spit a torrent of flames at the villagers home. The force of the torrent completely annihilated the house rather than setting it on fire. "Where's Kakashi and Asuma?"

"Keeping that thing occupied," Shikamaru said gesturing his head in the dragon's direction. "What were you doing down there anyway."

"Long story but I guess you could say I'm the reason that giant lizard was released."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Nah I think painful is a better description."

"Anyway, we should get you back to Hikari's house, can you walk?" I nodded in the negative.

"I'll help him," Ino afford as we began to get up slowly. Once up I wrapped my right arm around her shoulder for support.

**"There's no point in heading back there, you'll only be putting everyone here in danger."**

_'What why?'_

**"Seirin is bound to come looking for me. He knows I'm here since it was my chakra that released him from his seal in the first place." **

_'A friend of yours?'_

**"Sadly no, I accidentally ate one of his children a while back."**

_'Why! What's wrong with you!'_

**"I didn't know it was his kid! I just found an egg and I ate it, I even apologized. When you're as big as I am its hard to tell if the egg was bigger than normal or not. Everything looks small to me."**

_'So I have a dragon trying to kill me because you ate his kid!'_

**"Well yes and no. He will try to kill you at first but he'll stop once he gets a good look at you. Well, that's only if he gets a good look at you so try not to die before then."**

_'Well that's reassuring,' _I thought sarcastically.

"Change of plans you guys leave me here and go on."

"What there's no way I'm doing that. Your injured, your left arm isn't working and you can barely walk." Ino protested.

"Why," Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru you can't actually be considering this," Ino asked surprised. She couldn't believe this.

"Naruto's not dumb Ino he must have a reason, we have to hear him out at least." Ino didn't argue but looked away in displeasure. She was obviously very angry with all of us right now.

"That dragon's probably searching for me." Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow. "If you take me back he'll only come searching for me and that will put us all in danger."

"What does he want from you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well umm." I hadn't really thought of an excuse. I guess I thought they'd just let me go.

"Is it because of you know what?" Now it was my turn to raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Naruto I know about your ... how do I say this, your friend," Shikamaru said with a sigh. He couldn't be talking about the Kyuubi, could he? I pulled him to the side.

"Spill it." was all I said. After all, I couldn't ask him "Hey do you know I have the Kyuubi inside of me," only to have him actually not know that. Then I'd be telling him my secret, which would be bad.

"I know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you," He whispered back.

"How!"

"We really don't have the time to be talking about this right now." I glared at him but I knew it was true.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, and I don't plan on it so you can stop worrying. Naruto, you can trust me." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It didn't help at all but I didn't have time to argue. I'd have to trust Shikamaru for now.

"Fine bu-" I started to say before I was interrupted by a roar.

**"Kurama!" **I heard the dragons roar from the distance. Even with the distance between us his roar still managed to send tremors of wind our way. That dragon was powerful for sure. But there was just one thing that confused me.

_'Who's Kurama.' _Kyuubi was probably the only person who'd know who that was.

**"Kurama's my name kit."** He said so with a sigh.

_'Why didn't you tell me?'_

**"Didn't see a need to. Whether you call me Kyuubi or Kurama it doesn't change anything. Though you should be honored. You're the second human to know my name."**

_'Who was the first?'_

**"That's a story for another day. We have more pressing things to deal with, Seirin's found you, he's coming."**

Well, that wasn't good. "I think the dragons coming."

He nodded. "I thought as much. We're now leaving you behind but I think It would be better if we stayed at a safe distance."

I nodded, that made sense. "Choji, Ino come with me."

"We're not leaving Naruto are we, we can't." Yep, Ino was annoying. I knew she was only worried but she was also getting in the way. We didn't have to second guess everything. Sigh, but it would be mean of me to tell her that, I think.

"Listen we're not leaving we are just going to watch from a safe distance. If that dragon comes Kakashi and Asuma will follow it and they won't let Naruto die okay?" Ino nodded but didn't seem fully satisfied with Shikamaru's decision. I was just glad she didn't protest.

A roar was the last warning we go from the dragon. "You guys should probably go."

"Yeah, we'll be 10 house back. The one right beside the destroyed flower shop. Wiggle your right thumb twice if you need a help."

I nodded back at Shikamaru. I didn't know how much help they'd be if the dragon did decide to keep that to myself.

I stood there by myself watching the dragon approach. I channeled chakra to my feet, my chakra now able to flow thanks to Kyuubi. My hair flew backward and my clothes ruffled with the wind. My clothes were tattered. Something I had only just noticed. The bandages covering the seal on my arm was now gone and my blue vest was ripped on the right side revealing the black shirt underneath.

To an onlooker, I might have actually looked cool, but for me, it wasn't. I mean I was practically waiting for this dragon to come and burn me to a crisp. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, or should I say Kurama? Anyway, if he didn't tell me to I wouldn't be standing here. He always did what was best for my survival even though with the deal we made that didn't necessarily mean his anymore.

**"You, you think I've forgotten about what you've done. You think releasing me from my seal will make up for that. Well, then you're a fool!" **The dragon was here now. Right before me, its blue scales glistening. Despite the possibility of my impending doom, I couldn't help but admire the great beauty of the beast before me.

"Naruto what are you doing get out of there." I looked to the side to see Kakashi. He was standing on a building his clothes more destroyed that mine. His Jonin vest was long gone along with his headband revealing his blue body suit and Sharingan underneath.

Did the enemy do that or was that the dragon? Also, where was Brain? This was what he wanted right, so where was he now? Without warning, the dragon's huge dark nail shot at me. "Naruto." Kakashi lunged. He wasn't slow it was just that the dragon was faster.

Instead of piercing my skull, the nail stopped on my forehead as a single drop of blood fell. It all happen so fast. **"You state your name boy."** It ordered. It wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I stated as I stared into the dragons blue eyes. Its blue eyes were as blue as my own left eye.

"Kakashi." Asuma had arrived. He stood beside Kakashi who was watching my interaction with the dragon quietly. I could see them from the corner of my eye but I never broke eye contact with the dragon.

The dragon's head came closer, his eye never leaving my body. _'What's he doing?'_

**"He's making sure."**

_'Making sure of what,' _I growled, irked by the vague answer.

**"That your really the one."**

* * *

_'This boy, was he really the one?' _Looking at him everything suggested that. His chakra signature was exactly like the Sages. And the powerful aura around him. Not to mention he held Kurama. He probably was, I could tell Kurama was helping this boy, he wouldn't be standing here otherwise.

I could see the doubt and fear in his eyes. Not only that but he seemed to be talking to someone in his head. Kurama wouldn't help this boy if he wasn't the one, he hated humans after all. _'If so then he must have tested the boy to make sure. Even so, I shall give him a test of my own.'_

**"I will test you boy, and if you pass I will let you and your friends live," **I said as I rose my head.

"A test?"

**"Yes boy a test."**

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

_'He notices that I'm stronger than him and he is scared but he's not backing down. He's prepared to fight me if need be,' _I thought amused. Bravery wasn't a trait found in many humans. But bravery was only the first step. Foolish bravery only gets you killed.

"Hey, don't you think the one who released you deserves a bit of gratitude," A human standing on my head said. "You've been ignoring me in favor of Naruto."

**"And just who might you be,"** I asked more curious than I was annoyed.

"You can call me Brain," he smirked. "Would you mind if I called you by your name Seirin?"

**"Oh so you know who I am."**

"You're a living legend in Kumo. You're the dragon of lightning after all."

**"So then you should understand the situation you're in."** I said with a dangerous edge in my voice. I was not about to let a mere human talk down to me. **"What I say goes, you try anything and I kill you. And I'm sure these ninjas won't stop me seeing as they're your enemies."**

The who calls himself Brain frowned as the reality of his situation kicked in. Everyone here was his enemy. He'd have to play his cards right if he wanted to live. I smiled, content with his reaction. **"Oh but don't worry too much. I'll give you a chance to live just like I did Naruto."**

"For this test, can I have some time before I take it? I'm kind of still injured here." I focus my attention back to the blonde/redhead as when he asked that question.

**"I will take care of your injuries and you," **and thenI said to Brain, **"I will heal one of your men who will fight Naruto. If he wins you get to walk away and try whatever scheme you had to try and control me and if he doesn't, you don't."**

"So our fate relies on Naruto and his fate relies on whoever represents him." asked a boy with pineapple shaped hair.

**"Precisely."**

"Is there a point to this?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

**"Yes, there is. I'm not doing this for entertainment. I'm not a savage beast hell bent on destruction," **I said taking a jab a the Kurama. **"I'm a dragon! I make choices using wisdom and knowledge unlike you petty humans. If I had it my way you'd all be dead!"**

"I'm sorry I asked." Humans these days were just so disrespectful. They were lesser being than us. But I wouldn't make the same mistake again. They might be weaker but they're cunning and sneaky. I Underestimated them and paid the price for it, and so did Kurama.

**'_The human I healed should be here soon unless he decided to run.'_**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"So when exactly do we start?" I asked now fully healed. Seirin had healed me with a tip of his nail that was against my forehead causing some green energy to start surrounding me. It healed me instantly.

**"I'm waiting for your opponent to arrive."**

My opponent huh. I wonder who that was. I was surprised that everyone here was patiently waiting with little to no protesting at all.

I mean knew there was a giant dragon hovering over us threateningly but I expected a little more resistance. Though it would be logical to think that Shikamaru and the rest were coming up with a plan. I could fail this test after all.

I sat down and reached out with my sensor ability for my opponent. Even if I didn't cover the whole ground he'd eventually enter within my radius if he was coming here. It wasn't too long before a familiar chakra signature entered my field. It was Envy.

He was hiding close by, no doubt observing us and realizing that it was a bad idea to come. "Envy, long time no see." He came out from hiding. He had no choice really since he had been discovered. He didn't reply or come any closer, just glared at me as I stared back stoically.

**"I see you too have some history. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't interesting."**

"We didn't exactly get to finish our last fight. Though, then I was the one outnumbered." I said as I noticed the tides had changed.

"Envy how nice to see you," Brain smiled at the youngster. He had skillfully made his way over to him without being seen, at least by me.

"Wrath Sloth is dead,and by the look of things the other might be too." Envy reported confirming my suspicion that Brain was indeed their leader.

"I've noticed but don't worry for the battle isn't over. All you have to do is handle the Jinchuuriki, just like I told you to before."

"Where will we fight, certainly not here?" I asked Seirin ignoring Brain.

**"Hmm, you make a good point."** I sweat dropped, did the dragon really not think that through. So much for wisdom and knowledge.

"Here will do just fine." Brain said as he walked over to the hole Seirin had made. "**Water Style: Gaint Water Prison Jutsu**." He ran through the hand seals quickly and when he was done water from inside the hole came up creating a giant dome of water. Must have been ground water that came up when the temple was destroyed. "This arena should suffice." He was grinning ear to ear, something that annoyed me greatly.

Envy had a water release so this arena would benefit him greatly. I stared at Seirin to see if he would say anything. He seemed perfectly content with the situation. "Are you coming or not?" Brain asked as I turned around to see Envy enter the sphere shaped water arena through a door shaped hole. "This wasn't exactly made to be left opened."

"Naruto." I stopped my march towards Brain now focusing on Ino who called my name. Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, and Asuma were all behind her as they approached me as a group. Without warning, Ino got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. My eyes widen in shock as moments later our lips met.

"We're all depending on you so-so you can't lose." Her stuttering put me at ease as I noticed she was embarrassed too. I never thought in a million years that my first kiss would be stolen by Ino Yamanaka. Actually, I never thought I'd kiss anyone in fact.

"I'm not going to kiss you but yeah, what she said," Shikamaru said as he pointed at Ino.

"I've never had to put my life in the hands of a genin but I'm just glad that when I had to it was you Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled.

"I don't know much about you kid but all your friends seem to trust you so I will too," Asuma said as he gave me a pat on the shoulder.

**"You got this kit. I don't plan on being released today."**

I smiled. Having them all put their faith in me was a lot of pressure, but it was nice at the same time. "I'll do my best," I said. It was really all I could do really. I walked away and into Brains water prison with Envy. Brain stared at me with a smile, "Good luck." I ignored him and just waltzed right into his trap.

Envy was the on the other end of so-called arena staring at me impassively, I did the same. It silent as everyone watched in anticipation. I noticed that in this water prison we would eventually run out of oxygen. So we could actually potentially both die. "I don't have anything against you, I don't even have a grudge after our last fight but your standing in the way of my goal so I most eliminate you." Envy said as he slowly got into his stance.

"That's understandable, but I don't plan on losing to you," I said getting in my own stance. _'let's see if the Will of Fire is worth its salt.' _ I thought before I charged at Envy. Normally I'd like to defend and then counter but I didn't have time to waste.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet.**" Three bullets of water flew at me fast enough to crush my bones on impact. Maybe even pierce my skin. I dodged to the left.

_'A Jutsu so early, not only that but he know's I'm capable of dodging those. It must be a trap.' _I thought as I watch the bullets go by. In the blink of an eye, Envy was in front of me with a kick aim for my chest. But [redicting his actions, I blocked it with my arm.

That didn't demoralize Envy as he appeared behind me to try again. This time, I dodged while ducking under the kick. I then grabbed Envy's leg before trying to slam him into the ground. Envy used his hand to cushion his fall before he spun like a top, forcing me to retreat.

I threw a kunai at Envy causing him to flip backward landing on the side of the water prison, using chakra to stick. Seconds later he leaped off of it heading straight for me. I blocked a punch aim for my face, grabbing his fist in the palm of my hand.

I kicked at his stomach. He then proceeded to jump over with a flip. I tried to kick he again but he ducked under it, using a quick sweep kick immediately after to knock me off my feet. Before I hit the ground or was able to recover, he sent an upward kick at my face which connected and sent me up into the air.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu." **I corrected myself in mid air to stare at Envy. I was surprised to see that the dragon wasn't coming at me, at least not from his direction. The dragon was coming at me from behind, he used the water from the prison to make it after all.

_'Shit, he got me.' _The dragon hit me from behind, taking me on a journey to the ground. On landing, the water splashed everywhere harmlessly. If it were the ground there would undoubtedly be a crater where I landed. "Naruto." I could here Ino shout from outside in concern. Her voice was muffled because of the water.

I stood up slowly, ten chakra chains sticking out my back forming a round shield of some sort that protected me from the water dragon. "Your an Uzumaki. Didn't think they were any of them left. I guess that explains the slightly red hair."

"I'm surprised you know about us. I was beginning to think my clan was long forgotten." I said. I didn't even know about the Uzumaki's until Kurama told me.

"I only know because I've met one, though unlike you, she hasn't unlocked her chakra chains."

"You've met an Uzumaki, where?" I asked after I got over my initial shock. I though all Uzumaki's were dead. But now that I knew I had extended family somewhere I was determined to find them.

"I'll tell you if you beat me," Envy said as he mentioned for me to come at him. With that, my chakra chains unraveled and shot and Envy at blinding speeds. Envy dodged them by quickly jumping away but the chains only redirected and turned towards him again.

He danced around, dodging my chains at every turn. However, they just kept following him. Seeing that he would get rid of my chains anytime soon Envy ran straight at me, ignoring the chains that were hot on his trail. Just when I thought he was going to attack me, he quickly turned to the right.

Now my chakra chains were heading for me. Time almost seemed to slow down as I saw everything clearly. Envy rushing to the side, and my chakra chains that were dangerously close to me. I only smirked. "That won't work on me," I said as my chains abruptly stopped and chased after Envy.

His plan might have worked if I hadn't been practicing with my chains all week. At first, control was hard since you were basically multitasking dealing with multiple chains at a time. I sent two more chains at Envy. My limit is ten, but now with not only half my chakra sealed and about only 1/3 of the half I'm using it left, I was able to control it better. This was useful since I was able to turn something that was a weakness in most ninjas into a strength.

"**Water Style: Water Formation Wall**." A wall of water created by even blocked all my chains, washing them away. After the water stopped, turning into just a large puddle, I noticed that my chains had gotten all tangled up.

Noticing this too Envy quickly took the chance to attack me. He stabbed two kunai's in the ground making sure that my chains were stuck there before he charged at me. I dodged and sent one of mine that was also dodge. We exchanged blows, blocked and dodged each other's punches.

Envy suddenly whipped out another and slashed at me. I leaned backward dodging the kunai. I did a flip using one foot to kick the kunai out of his hand before I used my other foot to kick Envy in the face. Not letting up I grabbed his kunai out of the air and slashed at him. I was able to graze his arm as a small cut appeared on his arm.

I feinted with my right hand and delivered a hook with my left hand. My fist connected with Envy face with a crunch. He stumbled backward and that's when I delivered a kick to his stomach that sent him flying back. He rolled on the ground a bit before he recovered himself and came to a rest on his knees. I made shadow clones who's chakra chains quickly wrapped around his arms, legs, and his neck before lifting him up in the air.

I walked over to the kunai's Envy planted in the ground and pulled them out then proceeded to retract my chains. "So where exactly is this Uzumaki?"

"Who said you won?" Envy said as he spits blood out of his blood.

"Have you seen your predicament?" Envy didn't reply with words, he only smirked. I frowned when I noticed a black marking of some sort spread across his body. His chakra I could feel it. It was dark and cold sort of like the Kurama but on a lower scale.

_'Dark Chakra. Was this how Brain originally planned on releasing Seirin,' _I thought with a frown. There was no way Envy would survive what I had unless he was a Jinchuuriki too. No, this chakra was different. Kurama's chakra almost had a mind of it's, his chakra was easily being controlled.

Yanking both his hands forward he pulled my clone forward and headbutted him causing him to disperse. _'Here he comes.' _And with that thought he disappeared. He was running circles around me, leaving afterimages of himself as he went. I had to time this perfectly if I wanted to hit the real one.

I took a chance striking at one of the images. I wasn't too surprised when I missed however, I wasn't prepared for the knee that slammed into my stomach, or the punch to my face that broke my nose. I was on the ground, gasping for air as coughed up some spit. Envy kicked me in the side causing me to roll over on my back.

He got on top of me before trying to pound my face in, a sick smirk on his lips. I raised my hands in front of my face, he was fighting like a brawler. I didn't know Envy much but this wasn't him, the chakra was affecting him, making him darker.

**"You're not looking so good kit. I won't be able to give you much but if you want I can provide you with a bit if my chakra."**

_'I'll handle this one on my own.'_

**"Fine but don't be stupid. If you're about to get killed use my chakra."**

_'That's the plan.' _I grabbed Envy's hands and headbutted him, temporarily stunning him. "**Shadow clone Jutsu.**" I made five shadow clones one of who kicked a stunned Envy off of me. The other's quickly pinned him to the ground, using both their hands and chakra chain.

I panted watching the pinned Envy thrash around. I almost expected Envy to break free but after a minute I noticed he wouldn't. That chakra gave him a boost in speed and power but in exchange, he became a berserker and he couldn't think clearly, this battle was over.

Suddenly my clones dispelled, and I dodged to the right as a water bullet headed for me. Envy didn't send it which could only mean one thing, Brain. **"Water Dragon Bullet," **Envy quickly shot his water dragon at me having just escaped.

**"Wind Style: Air Dome." **A dome of air shielded me from the dragon, but at a great price. I used up most of the oxygen in the water prison. This had to end quickly.

"I'm going to kill you," Envy growled at me.

"No, I'm going to kill you." I didn't want to kill Envy but I had no choice. I couldn't be pulling my punches when he was like this. I'd have to find some other way to find that Uzumaki. **"Wind Style: Shredding Tornado."**

A tornado erupted in the middle of the prison trying to suck the both of us. I tried to puncture the prison with my chakra chains, they were deflected. _'Okay, now I need your help.' _ That was all I needed to say as the Kurama instantly started pumping his chakra into my network.

I didn't even know if it would work but I tried to make a new set of chakra chain using his chakra. These chains glowed red as I once tried to penetrate the prison. The chains stuck, this time, barely puncturing the prison. With me also channeling chakra into my feet to stick to the water I was able to stay grounded, if only barely.

Envy, on the other hand, had been swept off his feet and brutally murdered by the winds of the tornado. His blood flew everywhere, staining the once blue water prison. I was choking by now, desperately gasping for air that wasn't there.

Something flew at me from out of the tornado, Envy's head. I noticed that the black marking on his body seemed to emerge from a weird seal on his neck and then the prison gave out and both Envy's head and I began to plummet.

I was quickly caught by a blur and brought to safety who I later found out was Kakashi. I vomited, greedily inhaling fresh air as I lay on the ground. I was instantly surrounded by the other's but their voices seemed so far away I could barely hear them.

All I could think about was that envy was dead and the only hint I had on the whereabouts of that other Uzumaki was the seal on his neck.

**Okay so this Chapter wasn't fully edited properly but I felt like it was okay enough to not trigger anyone (Maybe its is, idk I'm just really sleepy). Towards the end, my computer started acting up and I was annoyed (Didn't want to make you guys wait anymore). And Also with school starting, I'm sure you can already tell that chapters will take a while to come so yeah.**

**I'll go back and edit this better later, probably by next week.**


End file.
